


Clans Reunited

by Dogwolf12



Series: Thunder Erased [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU - ThunderClan restored instead of SkyClan, Bramblesquirrel is healthy now, Gorsestar AU, Hawkfrost becomes more evil, It took six months to do this all, Multi, Pseudo sibling bond - Feathertail & Stormfur & Leafpool & Squirrelflight, Sequel - Read TR first, Seriously why do you break the pairings, The Author Regrets Nothing, The erins ruined them, The journeyers go on a road trip, ThunderClan casually stroll into chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 50,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogwolf12/pseuds/Dogwolf12
Summary: ThunderClan have done well since their restoration. But when Squirrelpaw gets a message from Thunderflower telling her to meet at Fourtrees in a moon, that stability will be threatened... and perhaps things will change for the better, as well. Squirrelpaw and Feathertail just need to go, see and adapt.
Relationships: (Primrosepaw/Tadpole), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Feathertail/Crowfeather, Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Graystripe/Silverstream (Warriors), Leafpool/Mothwing (Warriors), Primrosepetal/Tadpolefur, Ships unmentioned in tags, Tawnypelt/Rowanclaw
Series: Thunder Erased [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The long list of cats (Allegiances)

Allegiances 

ThunderClan 

Leader: 

Firestar – Ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt 

Deputy: 

Graystripe – Long-haired gray tom 

Medicine Cats: 

Cinderpelt – dark gray she-cat 

Apprentice: Leafpaw 

Warriors: 

Mousefur – small dusky-brown she-cat 

Apprentice: Spiderpaw 

Dustpelt – dark brown tabby tom 

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw 

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat 

Sorreltail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes 

Cloudtail – long-haired white tom 

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom 

Apprentice: Whitepaw 

Thornclaw – golden brown tabby tom 

Apprentice: Shrewpaw 

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger patches 

Sootfur – light gray tom with amber eyes 

Sunblaze – calico tom with amber eyes 

Feathertail – fluffy gray she-cat with blue eyes 

Stormfur – gray tom with blue eyes 

Doeflower – brown and white she-cat 

Branchcall – brown she-cat with white markings 

Stonespark – gray and white she-cat 

Snowtalon – deaf white tom with blue eyes 

Mistleflight – dark tabby she-cat with amber eyes 

Silverstream – pretty gray she-cat 

Ravenflight – black tom with white markings 

Barleypelt – black and white tom 

Whitestorm – white tom 

Apprentices: 

Squirrelpaw – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes 

Leafpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white markings 

Spiderpaw – long-legged black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes 

Shrewpaw – small dark brown tom with amber eyes 

Whitepaw – white she-cat with green eyes 

Queens: 

Lavenderfur – blue-gray she-cat (Expecting Runningwind’s kits) 

Ferncloud – gray she-cat with green eyes (mother to Hollykit, Larchkit and Birchkit) 

Elders: 

Frostfur – white she-cat 

Bluestorm – blue-gray she-cat 

ShadowClan 

Leader: 

Blackstar – Large white tom with black paws 

Deputy: 

Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat 

Medicine Cats: 

Littlecloud – very small brown tabby tom 

Warriors: 

Brownpelt – brown tom 

Oakfur – small brown tom 

Apprentice: Smokepaw 

Tawnypelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes 

Rowanclaw –ginger tom (former she-cat) 

Apprentice: Talonpaw 

Cedarheart – dark gray tom 

Whitethroat – Black tom with white markings 

Stumpytail – Brown tabby tom 

Wetfoot – Gray tabby tom 

Darkflower – Black she-cat 

Gingerheart – ginger tabby she-cat 

Tangleburr – Gray and brown she-cat 

Flintfang – Gray tom 

Wolfstep –Black and white tom with a torn ear 

Poolgaze – Gray tom with striking blue eyes 

Nightwing – Black she-cat 

Apprentices: 

Smokepaw – Dark gray tom 

Talonpaw – Light gray she-cat (former tom) 

Queens: 

Tallpoppy – Long-legged light brown she-cat (mother to Applekit, Toadkit and Marshkit) 

Elders: 

Dawncloud – Ginger she-cat 

Runningnose – gray-and-white tom, former medicine cat 

WindClan 

Leader: 

Tallstar – Black-and-white tom with unusually long tail 

Deputy: 

Mudclaw – mottled dark brown tom 

Apprentice: Crowpaw 

Medicine Cats: 

Barkface – Brown tom with a short tail 

Warriors: 

Onewhisker – Brown tabby tom 

Webfoot – dark gray tabby tom 

Tornear – Tabby tom 

Whitetail – Small white she-cat 

Ashfoot – gray she-cat 

Gorsetail – Brown tom with a tawny paw 

Rosethorn – Ginger she-cat 

Robinwing – Light brown she-cat with blue eyes 

Darkfoot – Gray tom with black feet 

Nightcloud – Black she-cat with amber eyes 

Apprentice: Weaselpaw 

Gorseheart – Brown tabby tom 

Apprentice: Thistlepaw 

Runningbrook – Light gray tabby she-cat 

Apprentices: 

Crowpaw - Very dark gray tom with blue eyes 

Weaselpaw – Ginger tom with white paws 

Thistlepaw – Dull ginger she-cat 

Queens: 

Sunfoot – golden she-cat with long legs (mother to Owlkit and Grasskit) 

Elders: 

Morningflower – tortoiseshell she-cat 

RiverClan 

Leader: 

Crookedstar – Brown tabby tom with a crooked jaw 

Deputy: 

Leopardfur – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat 

Medicine Cats: 

Mudfur – long-furred light brown tom 

Apprentice: Mothwing 

Warriors: 

Mistyfoot – blue-gray she-cat 

Stonefur – gray tom 

Apprentice: Reedpaw 

Blackclaw – smoky black tom 

Heavystep – thickset tabby tom 

Tadpolefur – Black tom 

Hawkfrost – broad-shouldered dark brown tom 

Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat 

Apprentice: Primrosepaw 

Swallowtail – dark brown she-cat with green eyes 

Slatepelt – blue-gray she cat, former rogue 

Pikejaw – Smoky gray tom with amber eyes 

Apprentices: 

Reedpaw – slender black tom 

Primrosepaw – cream she-cat with white paws 

Queens: 

Dawnflower – very pale gray she-cat (Mother to Tumblekit, Minnowkit and Pebblekit) 

Elders: 

Shadepelt – dark gray she-cat 

Loudbelly – dark brown tom 

SkyClan 

Leader: 

Leafstar – brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes 

Deputy: 

Sharpclaw – dark ginger tom 

Medicine Cats: 

Echofur – silver tabby she-cat with green eyes 

Apprentice - Frecklepaw 

Warriors: 

Brambleclaw – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes 

Cherrytail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat 

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw 

Patchfoot – Black and white tom 

Petalnose – gray she-cat 

Sagenose – pale gray tom 

Apprentice: Plumpaw 

Mintfur – gray tabby she-cat 

Sparrowpelt – dark brown tabby tom 

Waspwhisker – gray and white tom 

Shrewtooth – skinny black tom 

Duskclaw – black she-cat 

Apprentice: Creekpaw 

Branchstorm – ginger and white tom 

Apprentice – Snailpaw 

Hailpelt – white tom 

Magpiefur – black-and-white tom 

Rockshade – black tom 

Bouncefire – ginger tom 

Tinycloud – small white she-cat 

Swiftstrike – black-and-white tom 

Apprentice: Nettlepaw 

Fallowfern – pale brown she-cat 

Eggfoot – cream tom 

Apprentices: 

Creekpaw – gray tabby tom 

Rabbitpaw – pale brown tom 

Plumpaw – dark gray she-cat 

Nettlepaw – pale brown tom 

Snailpaw – Black and white tom 

Queens: 

Finchfur – brown she-cat with piercing blue eyes (Expecting Swiftstrike’s kits) 

Clovertail – light brown-she cat with white paws (Expecting Patchfoot’s kits) 

Leafstar – cream and brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Firekit, Stormkit and Cloudkit) 

Elders: 

Longtail – pale tabby tom with black stripes, blind 

Dappletail – tortoiseshell she cat, oldest in SkyClan 

Goldenflower – pale ginger she-cat 

Tanglefur – ragged tabby tom 

Cats outside the Clans 

Darktail – scarred black-and-white tom cat, leader of the Kin 

Purdy – elderly tabby tom living in woods by sun-drown-place 

Jacques – large black and white tom 

Susan –sleek light brown tabby she-cat 

Changed from Canon [but not mentioned in story previously] 

Magpiefur – Macgyver 

Hailpelt – Harveymoon 

Cloudkit – Harrybrook 

Duskclaw – Ebonyclaw 

Talonpaw is now female 

Snailpaw - Snookpaw 

Characters Added 

Gingerheart – Dawncloud's surviving daughter 

Poolgaze – Dawncloud's surviving son 

Sunfoot – Owlwhisker’s mother 

Grasskit – Owlwhisker’s brother 

Rosethorn – Mother to Weaselpaw and Thistlepaw 

Slatepelt – Oakheart's (ex) mate in lieu of Bluestar 

Pikejaw: Dawnflower’s unmentioned mate 

Note for Chronology: Tigerclaw was having an affair with Sasha at the time he was killed.


	2. Thunderflower casually interrupts a StarClan argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderflower has a friendly chat with the other decision makers in StarClan, and Squirrelpaw and Feathertail set off on their journey.

“The forest is in grave danger.” Slatestar of ThunderClan mewed, claws worrying the bare stone in StarClan. Despite his Clan’s outcasting, he preferred to walk in StarClan with the Clans of the forest. 

“Indeed. I fear that when it dies, the Clans may, too.” Hailstar said. 

“Not all of them.” Thunderflower padded up to the group. 

“Oh, sure, like that’s much comfort. How long did it take you to get here, anyway?” 

“A quarter-moon. I passed by and saw the extra activity.” 

“Hmph.” Raggedstar flicked his tail. “And you didn’t think to warn us?” 

“I only just got here.” 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Heatherstar silenced the group. “All that matters is how we save these Clans.” 

“I think I may be able to help.” It was Yellowfang, humour dancing in her eyes at the peculiar group. 

“Well, short of a message to pass on to the living-“ Hailstar yowled. 

“Darkness, storm, air, water and sky will shake the forest to its roots.” 

“Oh, well that’s convenient, isn’t it?” Raggedstar asked a smirking Yellowfang. 

“Indeed. We must each choose a cat from our Clan to send. You all have a moon to decide. Except you, Thunderflower.” 

“Oh, I know who I’ll pick.” 

“Brilliant. When the rest of you decide, tell them to meet two new moons from now.” 

Yellowfang took her leave, as did Thunderflower, leaving the other four cats to ponder their choices in the clearing. 

\- 

Squirrelpaw licked the scratch on her forepaw. It had been a ‘gift’ from a thorn bush, something that Dustpelt seemed to find amusing. Or maybe it was payback for teasing him about his mistimed jump which sent him to the ground in an undignified heap. Either way, it wasn’t as much painful as it was embarrassing. Once she had groomed it well enough, she collapsed into her nest near Whitepaw and Spiderpaw. Shrewpaw was off collecting moss; Thornclaw had taken Lionheart’s death hard when it had hit a quarter-moon ago. Shrewpaw was unofficially being mentored by the Clan for the time it took the usually-stoic warrior to compose himself. She had little time to contemplate, though; her head hit the moss and she was asleep. 

She woke on the Skyrock, warm winds tugging at her fur. This must be a dream. She smiled and moved to hunt, when she noticed Thunderflower, the elder that her father had told her about, watching her fondly. 

“I thought only medicine cat apprentices got dreams from StarClan, not warrior apprentices!” 

“Well, this is a special circumstance. You’ve been chosen to go on a journey, Squirrelpaw.” 

“A journey? But what about my family? My Clan?” 

“Don’t worry. You’ll come back. You must go, once you wake up, to the forest and meet four others at Fourtrees in the new moon.” 

“I don’t know the way there!” 

“Oh, it’s simple. Just follow the river. Once you get to a Twoleg bridge, you’ll be able to follow the path to Fourtrees.” 

“But why me? Why even have this journey?” 

“Squirrelpaw, the four Clans in the forest are in grave danger, and the fifth Clan are destined to help them through it.” 

“But why not just stay? Surely our Clan shouldn’t have to suffer?” 

“StarClan forsees a path that will bring more danger to ThunderClan than ever if you do not go.” 

Squirrelpaw took a deep breath. “…Alright. I’ll go.” 

“Thank you.” 

She woke in her nest again; she could see clumps of moss torn out of it as she walked steadily into the night. She looked at the camp that she had known from birth, and the family it held, then turned and walked towards the river. She had barely gotten past the camp borders when Feathertail stopped her, holding a juicy fish. 

“What in StarClan’s name are you doing?” 

“StarClan told me that I had to journey to the forest and meet other cats to begin a journey.” 

“Well, I can’t let my sister run off into danger.” Feathertail and Stormfur had become pseudo-siblings to them in a way, always playing with them and teaching them the latest battle moves as kits. 

“I need to go. The Clans depend on it!” 

“In that case, I’ll come too.” 

“You will? But the Clan needs you!” 

“Right now, you need me more.” 

“Alright then. We need to follow the river.” 

“What about that fish?” 

“Eat up.” Feathertail told her, crouching over the watery creature. She soon followed suit, leaving nothing but bones. 

They had soon made it to the waterfall and then beyond that, and despite Squirrelpaw’s unease, a spark of excitement tingled in her paws as she walked with Feathertail. When they could walk no longer, Squirrelpaw managed to hook them a vole, which they ate before sleeping in the warmth of the sun. 

Their journey had begun. 

StarClan: *bickers* 

Yellowfang: Shut up and take your prophecy. 

Squirrelflight: Oh, I'm just going off on a StarClan knows how long journey. 

Feathertail: I’ll come too. Last time you forgot the passports.


	3. Meeting the Roadtrip Group (and emotionally supporting one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelflight and Feathertail arrive and meet the gang.

**One Moon Later**

“So this is Fourtrees.” Squirrelpaw remarked, eyeing the four oaks. 

“Yep, looks like it. Oh, Mom told me so many stories about the gatherings they used to hold!” Feathertail exclaimed. 

“That rock there was the leaders’ rock, and...” Squirrelpaw’s chatter became unintelligible as she got herself more and more excited. 

“Calm.” Feathertail told her. 

Once Squirrelpaw started to breathe in between her sentences, she began to notice night falling. 

“They should be here any moment now.” She remarked, suddenly giving a start as a massive tabby shape crashed through the bushes. 

“I don’t remember seeing either of _you_ before.” 

“Trust us, we’re from a Clan.” 

“Which Clan?” He asked. “Surely ShadowClan isn’t locking their apprentices up or anything.” 

“I can confirm that they aren’t.” A tortoiseshell mewed dryly, coming into the clearing. 

“So Hailstar wasn’t lying.” A cream she-cat with white paws came into the clearing, raising her tail in greeting. 

A dark gray shape bolted into Fourtrees, sitting apart from the rest of the group. 

“Alright. I guess it’s introduction time.” Squirrelpaw mewed. “I’m Squirrelpaw, apprentice of ThunderClan. This here is Feathertail, warrior of ThunderClan.” 

“There is no ThunderClan!” The tabby yowled. 

“Oh yes, there is. Granted, we only just got restarted last greenleaf, but we have our roots in the Founders.” 

“What happened?” He asked, leaning in closer. The cream she-cat was bouncing around like a rabbit on catnip, while the gray cat was staring at the ground and grumbling something under his breath. 

“The Twolegs took over ThunderClan territory, or so I’m told. No other Clan could hold us, so we were driven out.” 

“Driven...out?” 

“Yep.” 

“That’s...” 

“I know, it’s a bit hard to believe. From what I heard, though, Firestar had a StarClan dream of it, so it must be true.” 

“Did you say Fire...star?” 

“I did.” 

“And he’s leader?” 

“He is. He also happens to be my father.” 

“I’ve heard nursery stories about him. The mysterious cat who trained with the Clan and disappeared with some others right after killing Tigerclaw.” 

“My brother, Brambleclaw, here left out one important fact.” The tortoiseshell mewed. “Tigerclaw was our father.” 

Squirrelpaw sat for a minute. This cat seemed a bit bossy, but nothing like the murderous warrior who was willing to kill even the most helpless to achieve his goals. 

“We have a warrior called Whitestorm where we are.” She finally said. “His father traumatised a kit and got into every fight that he could. Whitestorm is nothing like him.” 

“Tigerclaw goes beyond traumatising kits.” 

“I know. But a cat is not their father.” 

“Alright, if you fish-brains are done chattering like starlings, we can move on. I’m Primrosepaw.” 

“I saw you at a gathering.” The tortoiseshell remarked. “I’m Tawnypelt, warrior of ShadowClan.” 

“Crowpaw. WindClan.” The last cat grumbled. 

“Well, aren’t you fun?” Primrosepaw asked. 

“It was never my intention to be ‘fun’.” Crowpaw told her. 

“I thought we were supposed to get a sign?” 

Squirrelpaw’s senses were suddenly assaulted with the smell of salt and stone. Water crashed in her ears; above her, she could hear raucous squawking. She blinked, only to find herself with her paws on gritty rock, watching the sun drown in the endless water. _“Go there._ _Listen to what Midnight tells you._ _”_ A voice whispered faintly. She took a breath and the vision disappeared. 

“...Did you see that too?” She finally asked. 

“What, the sun-drown-place? Yes.” Brambleclaw straightened up, trying to adopt a confident position, but his paws betrayed a tremor. 

“We have our destination.” Primrosepaw murmured, seemingly dulled by the waves. 

Crowpaw grumbled, but after a not-so-subtle paw to the muzzle from Tawnypelt, took the hint and closed his mouth. 

“Listen to Midnight?” Brambleclaw asked. 

“We’ll find out later, I s’pose. Now, we had better get going before any of our Clans discover us missing.” Feathertail addressed the group. 

“It’s a bit late for that.” Squirrelpaw said. “We left a moon ago.” 

“I meant the rest of you.” Feathertail placed her tail over the younger she-cat's muzzle. 

After a pause, they all started walking towards WindClan territory as if an unspoken signal had passed between them. Crowpaw seemed to grow more confident as they strode past the grassy hills of his Clan, but as soon as they had gotten halfway past, he seemed to shrink in on himself, looking to his territory again and again. Feathertail padded up to him, whispering something in his ear; he straightened a small bit, although his mouth was still downturned. They stopped at the barn, which had belonged to Ravenflight before he joined ThunderClan. 

“Oh, that’s the loner- what's-his-name- Ravenpaw's barn!” Primrosepaw yowled. 

“Was.” Crowpaw said sharply. “No one from WindClan has seen him in moons.” 

“Well, forgive me if I didn’t stop by!” Primrosepaw snapped. 

“Ravenpaw? Oh, you mean Ravenflight?” Squirrelpaw asked. 

“Ravenflight? Did he join that Clan of yours?” Tawnypelt responded. 

“Yep!” 

“That’s good to hear.” Crowpaw responded. (“I didn’t know he had feelings!” Primrosepaw whispered in Squirrelpaw’s ear.) “WindClan were worried for him. He let us shelter before I was born.” 

“What do you say we stop there for the rest of the night?” Brambleclaw asked. 

“I’m all for it.” Feathertail told them. 

“Count me in!” Squirrelpaw started to race to the barn but was blocked by Crowpaw. 

“Daft furball, let me through!” She exclaimed. 

“No. We can make it to Highstones if we keep going.” 

“Crowpaw, we’re about to go on a StarClan-knows-how-long journey. We need the rest.” Tawnypelt told him. 

“’Sides, who made you leader?” Primrosepaw asked. 

“Alright, let’s vote.” Feathertail called. 

Instantly, five cats streaked towards the barn. 

“Majority rules.” Primrosepaw called to Crowpaw. 

They came into the musty barn, filled with countless mice, all squeaking happily. They split up and soon found themselves loaded with a feast. Settling to eat, they made quick work of the mice. They rapidly found themselves together to sleep, although Crowpaw and Primrosepaw insisted that it was just for safety. 

Squirrelpaw woke to sniffling. It was an uncommon sound back in camp, only being heard when a kit was crying, or a new apprentice was coping with being away from their mother for the first time. She turned to Feathertail, only to realise disappointedly that her adoptive sister wasn’t awake. She lifted her head, only to find Primrosepaw quietly sobbing into her part of the hay. 

“Primrosepaw?” She whispered, extracting her tail from Feathertail’s paw and moving towards the RiverClan apprentice. 

Primrosepaw jumped, turning to face Squirrelpaw. “What?” 

“I-I heard you. Are you alright?” 

“Oh, I’m just dandy.” Primrosepaw said. “So fine that I’m sobbing in a barn away from my home!” 

“Primrosepaw, I’ll be honest. Usually it’s Feathertail who handles this stuff, but she sleeps like a boulder, so we won’t be able to wake her. I was homesick when I left the gorge, and I know for a fact that Feathertail was, too. But I know that the Clans, however worried they may be, will be able to keep going. StarClan chose us for a reason, and they know that we can handle loneliness and homesickness. But we’ll be able to see them again and see your home again. In the meantime, we’ll just have to see the sights that come to us on our journey. The first night is always the hardest.” 

“Thanks...” Primrosepaw trailed off. 

“Now we can try to sleep. If Brambleclaw today was any indication, we’ll not get much of it.” Primrosepaw laughed at this before closing her eyes, leaving Squirrelpaw to lie in the hay and get to sleep again. 

**Squirrelpaw** **: *Chattering at 1000 words per minute***

**Feathertail: Here we go again.**

**Primrosepaw** **: *Homesick***

**Squirrelpaw** **: Well, guess I’m the counsellor now.**


	4. The Journeyers see something unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to come in between 2 and 4, sorry

Orange sunlight filtered onto  Squirrelpaw’s pelt, harshly shining on her eyes and causing her to wake. Around her, her companions were waking as well, each with mingled groans and complaints.

“Come on! Let’s get breakfast!”  Primrosepaw yowled, far removed from her previous self. She charged off to a shadowy corner of the barn, leaving the others to follow. 

“Right behind you!” She yowled, as a mouse raced from  Crowpaw’s outstretched paws into hers. She killed it swiftly, tossing it to Crowpaw.

“I don’t  _ need _ your help.” He hissed, but still took the mouse.

“Good morning to you too.”  Primrosepaw remarked, causing his tail to lash. She had soon caught her own plump mouse, carrying it to the middle of the barn to eat. The barn was filled with the sounds of eating for a while before  Brambleclaw stretched. 

“Time to get going.”

“Can’t say I disagree there.”  Tawnypelt gave her paw a cursory lick before coming to stand near her brother.

The rest came into line, moving toward  Highstones . They were careful to avoid  Thunderpaths along their way, until finally the morning breeze ruffled their pelts, chilling them, and rock was under their paws.

Tawnypelt purred appreciatively, and  Squirrelpaw was reminded of the tales of ShadowClan, the Clan that had the north wind through their territory and , so some cats said, their hearts.

“Any more forest?” Feathertail asked.

“Not that I could see.”  Brambleclaw told them. 

She flashed a nervous glance at Feathertail, which  Brambleclaw picked up upon. “Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

“I don’t  _ need _ protecting! Why would  StarClan have chosen me if they didn’t think I could?”

“Because they needed a furball stupid enough to come?” Crowpaw muttered.

“Don’t forget that you came, too.” She shot back , causing him to hiss .

“I’d cut my losses there, Crowpaw .”  Primrosepaw said. With that, they padded their way down the crest of  Highstones , towards the direction of sunset.

Squirrelpaw could see Brambleclaw perk up a bit once they got to grass. “Sore pads?” She asked.

“I’ll be fine.” He grunted. She raced to a clump of nettles, where she located the plant she had been looking for. Carrying her haul to the others, she placed the leaves near them.

“What are these?”  Primrosepaw asked, giving the leaves a sniff.

“Dock. Rub that on your pads to soothe your paws.”

“Do you need some?” Tawnypelt asked.

“No. We live in a gorge. We’re used to stone.” She showed the group her hardened pads, toughened by moons of existing on stone.

Hesitantly,  Brambleclaw rubbed the dock on, s ighing in relief as the dock soothed his pads.

“Now that we’ve confirmed that I’m not trying to poison you, let’s get this dock on and keep moving.”

“Fine.”  Crowpaw huffed, rubbing dock on his pawpads. He was joined by the others, and they set off again, until they came across strange beasts bearing wool akin to the clouds in the sky.

“Oh, sheep.”  Crowpaw said. “They’re no bother. Sometimes come on our land to graze. Their wool makes good nest material.”

Brambleclaw nodded.

“I wonder why they said the sun-drown-place specifically?” Feathertail asked.

“I don’t know, maybe we’ll ask our great leader.”  Crowpaw mocked, jerking his muzzle towards Brambleclaw.

“Hey! He’s as much a part of this journey as you are. I get it, you’re frustrated that you can’t sit in your hole and sulk. But we are going to complete this mission anyway, and  if you’d rather be a prickly furball then see where that gets you.”  Squirrelpaw snapped.

“In  WindClan at least apprentices know when to be quiet.”  Crowpaw snarled.

“Oh, good, you’ll shut up now?”  Squirrelpaw asked. 

“Thanks.”  Brambleclaw murmured.

“I wasn’t doing it for  _ you _ ! I just don’t want that arrogant fuzzball thinking he’s Clan leader or something.” She dashed off ahead , ignoring the others’ calls to get back.

The first  Thunderpath came at sunhigh. While it was narrow, it was also curved, making it that much harder to spot an oncoming monster. Regardless, they had to cross.

“I’ll never understand what the  Twolegs want with this foul stuff.” Crowpaw said.

“Me neither.” Squirrelpaw remarked.

“Ah yes, the great unifier. All parties here think  Twolegs are crazy.” Primrosepaw said.

“When I say ‘now’, cross.” Brambleclaw hissed.

“I’m not a scared kit! I can do this!”  Squirrelpaw replied.

“You should be scared. Cats have died on these things.”  Tawnypelt told her.  Squirrelpaw’s eyes widened. These  Thunderpaths had killed? She knew of the paths in the Twolegplace but had never heard of  Thunderpaths being used to kill a cat before.

“Good.” Feathertail nodded. “It is best to have some fear as a warrior to guide your path.”

“Ah, my existential sister.” Squirrelpaw said, nudging her.

“Now!”  Brambleclaw yowled. They all darted across, ignoring the monster  coming round the bend until the last warrior was across.

A dog faced the six of them down at the other side of the  Thunderpath , causing them to scatter.  Squirrelpaw climbed a tree, the heavy  wood and  bark sheltering her from the dog’s booming barks. The dog looked around in confusion for a while before it retreated to its  Twolegs . She descended the tree, only to be met with her companions.

“Shall we get going?” She murmured.

“Let’s.” Feathertail replied. They needed to cross a second  Thunderpath before coming to an abandoned nest. As late as it was, they could not see any better option and so curled up to sleep with th e mossy, tumbled stones.

Squirrelpaw woke Brambleclaw with a paw to the side.

“Ugh... what is it?” He asked.

“Feathertail and Crowpaw... they’re gone!”

“Gone?”  Brambleclaw was awake, mind swimming with the possibility that they could have gone back, given up. Thern he let out a breath. Even if  Crowpaw was that callous, there was no way that Feathertail would leave her sister and Clanmate behind.

He was right.

“Where were you?” Squirrelpaw questioned.

“Relax! You were all snoring like hibernating hedgehogs, so we brought you a meal.”  Crowpaw purred.

“Was  Crowpaw being... friendly?”  Brambleclaw hissed to Squirrelpaw.

“I’m not sure if it’ll last.”  Squirrelpaw whispered back.

“Anyway, there’s prey over there.” Feathertail gestured to the field. “We caught more, but that was all we could carry.”

“Come on, we’ll help.” Primrosepaw jerked awake, pushed her way out of the nest and they trooped to the field, where they ate, laden with prey.

“Where to next?” Tawnypelt asked.

Crowpaw affixed his gaze to the fields up ahead. “There, I’d guess.” He said.

** Crowpaw: *is friendly* **

** The others: IS THERE AN EXORCIST AROUND? OR A MEDICINE CAT? **


	5. Touring Twolegplace (Featuring 6 cats who do not want to be there)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enter Twolegplace and find a guide (with dubious credibility). Hey, they asked...

“These are horses.” Crowpaw explained. “Sometimes they allow Twolegs to ride them.”

“They mustn’t be very smart.” Primrosepaw said.

“Yeah, though I guess this means even Twolegs want four legs sometimes!” Brambleclaw purred.

“Well, there are some obvious benefits, including not being as clumsy!” Squirrelpaw laughed.

“You manage to be as clumsy as a  Twoleg even with that advantage.”  Tawnypelt told her.

“True!” Feathertail purred.

“Hey, what is this, insult Squirrelpaw day?”

“Yes.” The other five replied in a heartbeat.

“Guess I should have known.” She  groaned . They continued, markedly avoiding the  large stone paws of the horses. Something moved in the bushes, causing the six of them to stiffen. The horses noticed it too, panicking and kicking up dust. They separated, racing away from hooves as they did. Somehow in the dust,  Squirrelpaw and Feathertail were trapped against the fence and were staring down a panicked horse. Just as they were about to get trampled, a black figure rammed the horse. The horse raced in the opposite direction and allowed them to climb onto the fence.

“Thanks,  Crowpaw .” She mewed. 

“You saved our tails back there!” Feathertail told him.

“Oh... I guess I did, didn’t I?”  Crowpaw mumbled, looking distinctly embarrassed. Finally,  Brambleclaw and Primrosepaw appeared from the dust.

“Let’s go.” Brambleclaw ordered.

For the first time in the journey, no one questioned him. Their journey led them to a Twolegplace.

“Can’t we go a day without encountering one of these stinking things?”  Primrosepaw complained, darting across a  Thunderpath .

“We did, back when we  weren't in the middle of Twolegplace!” Feathertail huffed.

“We must find somewhere to shelter.”  Squirrelpaw pointed out. A steel mesh caught her gaze.

“I’ll see if that has anything!” She yowled, racing towards the mesh. She expected to bolt through the other side but instead found herself tangled in the webbing of the fence. She wriggled awhile before finally swallowing her pride.

“I’m stuck!” She yowled. The others, to their credit, somehow managed to keep a straight face, quietly conversing.

“I’ll get them.”  Brambleclaw nodded to Feathertail, disappearing.

“What’s  ‘ them ’ ?”  Squirrelpaw queried , a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

“Dock.”  Primrosepaw said. “Feathertail had the most brilliant idea! Dock is smooth, so if it smooths your fur and makes it  slipp er y , you’ll slide right out!” Feathertail smiled at her.

“And then we can laugh at her?”  Crowpaw asked, a smirk on his face.

“Yes, Crowpaw, then we can ridicule her.”

“Hey! It could have been any of us!” 

“You’re the only one stupid enough to get trapped in a fence.” As the others conversed,  Squirrelpaw’s mind wandered. She could no longer feel the sting of the fence, but instead the shade of rock, smelli ng pungent herbs of all kinds.

_ Leafpaw _ _! _ She cried out, silently. A flash of worry jolted her, so she decided to send annoyance back, as though she was venting back in camp. Levity came back through th e bond, only to be broken by  Brambleclaw dumping a green sludge on her pelt.

“Now try and reverse.” He told her. She nimbly slipped out, staring at her now-laughing friends. She tackled  Brambleclaw , making him laugh even louder as they playfully wrestled.

“Shouldn’t we be going?”  Primrosepaw asked, looking at the setting sun.

“We could have been somewhere else by now!”  Brambleclaw hissed in frustration .

“I think the stop did us good.”  Squirrelpaw replied.

“Yeah, you needed to have some fun.”  Tawnypelt added, flicking her brother’s shoulders with her tail affectionately.

They  realised the problem as they travelled under stars; they were woefully, hopelessly lost. After  Primrosepaw had gotten soaked for the fifth time (“I thought  RiverClan liked water!” “Not like that,  Crowpaw .”)  they settled in an alley,  eating the rats that crawled out from behind a large, green  Twoleg thing that stank of  crowfood .

At first light, Tawnypelt, who had kept watch, prodded them awake.

“C’mon.”

They were only too eager to follow, padding along stinking  Thunderpaths and  identical nests until  Silverpelt stopped them.

“Here’s as good a place as any.”  Primrosepaw murmured, slipping around a  Twoleg fence. The structure enclosed was filled with squeaking; at least they’d have prey.

That notion was dispelled when rats swarmed down. 

“I never thought I’d live out an elder’s story!”  Squirrelpaw yowled, slashing a rat’s muzzle.

“And here I wished I  could have fought back then !” Feathertail mewed bitterly, sinking fangs into the throat of a rat. They were suddenly joined by a brown shape, gr aying fur falling to the floor from the newcomer as he fou ght fiercely as  LionClan . Finally, the rats gave up and slunk back to the nest.

“Thank you.” Crowpaw said.

“Pleasure was all mine, young’un.”

“What’s your name?”  Primrosepaw asked.

“I ’m Purdy. ‘Least that’s the last name I used. ”

“Purdy? Are you a  kittypet ?”  Tawnypelt asked, a large rat bite prominent on her leg.

“Used to be. Ah, those were the days, a warm fire, all the food I could eat, love from the Upwalker...”

“An upwalker?” Brambleclaw echoed.

“You know, pink, walk on two paws...”

“Oh, a  Twoleg !” Feathertail mewed.

“Anyway, you look like the sorta cats who hate living here. You do know there’s fields outside here, right? And a forest?”

“We don’t live here! We’re just passing through.”  Crowpaw hissed. Feathertail rested h er  tail  on his shoulder.

“Well, good luck.” Purdy turned to go, but  Squirrelpaw stopped them.

“Wait! If you wouldn’t mind, could you please help us find a way out?”

“’Course.” Purdy mewed. “Let’s get going.”

After two days, everyone had to admit that they were lost.  Tawnypelt moved slower each day as her wound became infected, but they had tried marigold and oak leaf already.

_ ThunderClan _ _ must have a rat-bite herb.  _ Squirrelpaw thought, as they sheltered with Purdy in an abandoned  Twoleg nest. While Purdy had been happy to eat from the dishes of  kittypet food outside, they had caught some prey and were now devouring it.

“It tastes extra-sweet after t he days of rat.”  Primrosepaw mumbled.

“Yeah.”  Brambleclaw said. “I think pigeon is my new favourite meal.”

“Personally, I prefer squirrel.”  Squirrelpaw mewed , biting into the fluffy tail of her quarry .

“Cannibalism!” Feathertail yowled.

“Hey, you’re eating birds, feathers and all. What does that make you?”

Brambleclaw laughed and she felt a small glow in her fur . 

“We may be lost but we can make the best of this.”

The unspoken  _ for how long  _ rang in the air.

** Squirrelpaw ** ** : Let me explore! *Gets stuck* **

** Crowpaw ** ** : Well, everyone, start taking notes. This is prime blackmail material. **


	6. A Breather For the Journeyers (They deserve it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally find their way out of the Twolegplace.

Tawnypelt could barely walk. The rat bite had become more infected as they trudged through the filth of Twolegplace. Despite his promises, Purdy had eventually admitted that they were lost in Twolegplace, a fact which caused Crowpaw to, surprisingly, get even grumpier. Brambleclaw had plastered every herb that he had encountered onto the wound, which did not help in the least. Primrosepaw had taken on a frantic energy, constantly moving in an attempt to fix things. Even Feathertail’s calm demeanour was quickly cracking under the stress. Purdy knew some of the major landmarks and signs of good prey, so even Crowpaw did not complain about him. 

Squirrelpaw could feel shade on her back despite being under the direct glare of the sun as they stopped to catch their breath after crossing yet another Thunderpath. 

_Leafpaw_ _?_ She silently asked. She moved a pace closer to Tawnypelt so that her sister could smell the wound. Worry sparking through told her that it had worked. A heart-beat later she felt bitterness flood her mouth. A glimpse of triangular leaves and spiny flowers came with it. 

_...root._

Her ears pricked as she smiled. The root of a spiny flower would cure Tawnypelt. 

“That’s it!” She outburst. 

“What’s it?” Brambleclaw asked. 

“I know what will cure Tawnypelt!” 

“Really? What?” 

“We need the root of a spiny flower with triangular leaves to cure her.” 

“Well, we’d better hurry and find that forest.” Primrosepaw dashed ahead as she said this, nervous energy finally getting the better of her as she raced to an area where the nests got smaller. 

“Primrosepaw! Come back!” Crowpaw yowled, haring after the RiverClan apprentice. 

“Well, guess we’d better follow.” Purdy chuckled. After Crowpaw brought a sheepish Primrosepaw back to the group, Purdy veered off. 

“Where are you going, you daft moggy?” Feathertail yowled. She had slowly been losing patience, like a gathering storm, the longer they were in Twolegplace. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll find a way out even without him.” Crowpaw nudged her affectionately. 

“Well, are you coming or not?” Purdy’s face reappeared through a gap in the fence. 

“Fine, I guess we are.” Brambleclaw squeezed through the fence, only to stop dead. 

“Purdy, this is...” 

“Amazing!” Primrosepaw finished. 

“Told you I’d get you out.” Purdy smiled. 

“Shall we hunt?” Crowpaw asked Feathertail, who nodded. The pair raced off into the trees that littered the small forest. 

“I’ll be back in a sec.” Squirrelpaw told Brambleclaw, Primrosepaw and Tawnypelt. “I’ll find that root.” 

She came back after a while, the starchy roots of a plant grasped firmly in her jaws. 

“Here, this should help.” She chewed a root, smearing the paste onto Tawnypelt’s exposed wound. The tortoiseshell hissed at first, only to relax as the root did its work. 

“Thanks, Squirrelpaw. I can feel it working already.” 

“Let’s find you a den.” Squirrelpaw mewed. 

“Sorry.” Tawnypelt murmured after a fashion. 

“For what?” Primrosepaw asked, bemused. 

“For slowing us down by making us stop.” 

Squirrelpaw pushed her nose affectionately against Tawnypelt’s flank. “We all need to eat and rest, Tawnypelt. A diet of sparse prey and rats has been good for none of us, and can you honestly say you got a wink of sleep in that StarClan cursed Twolegplace?” 

Tawnypelt blinked gratefully at her as she stumbled to her feet, leaning heavily on them as they moved to find a den. They found it by the bank of a river, a hollow stump giving them the shelter they needed. Crowpaw and Feathertail passed by with a squirrel and a bird, walking over to them and dropping it. 

“I’m not that good with stalking.” Crowpaw apologised. “Running’s more my style.” 

“Why not try fishing?” Primrosepaw asked, amusement in her eyes. 

“We could have a better haul there.” Feathertail remarked, settling near the river with Squirrelpaw. They kept their shadows away from the water, staying as still as they could manage – not an easy feat for Squirrelpaw, whose tail twitched restlessly as she concentrated on the flowing water. 

“Wait.” Primrosepaw breathed. “You know how to fish? I was joking!” 

“Of course!” Squirrelpaw said. “When you have a river flowing through your camp, you learn to fish and swim to take advantage of the free prey while not getting swept down the waterfall.” 

“Mom taught everyone.” Feathertail’s chest puffed up in pride. 

“Your mother?” 

“Yeah, she was a RiverClan cat.” 

“Do you happen to know of the story of the disappearing cats?” 

“I never remembered the elders telling that tale.” Squirrelpaw remarked. 

“There were five cats that all vanished on one night. One moment, they were there, the next they were gone. Their scents stopped at the river. Us apprentices love to take guesses at what happened, although some are less plausible than others.” 

“What were the cats’ names?” Feathertail asked. 

“Fireheart, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Silverstream and Cloudpaw.” 

“We know where they are!” Squirrelpaw exclaimed. “Fire _star_ and Sandstorm are my parents, as I told Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt . Gray stripe and Silverstream are the parents of Feathertail here. Cloud _tail_ is a well-respected ThunderClan warrior now.” 

Crowpaw and Primrosepaw gaped at her. 

“Weren’t you listening when I talked with Brambleclaw at Fourtrees?” 

“I was too busy sulking.” Crowpaw licked his shoulder self-consciously. 

“I was too busy being excited.” Primrosepaw added. “Crookedstar will be pleased to know that his daughter is alive and well.” 

“Does he miss her?” 

“He’s constantly looking for a cat who’s never there.” 

“Hopefully they’ll be able to meet again.” 

“Yeah.” 

She looked to the dark shapes moving in the water, before hearing a scuffling sound. 

Tawnypelt had limped out to Primrosepaw. “If the other Clans are getting in on this, ShadowClan can’t be deprived!” She teased, levity glimmering in her eyes. 

“Alright then, don’t come crying to me when your shoulder acts up!” Squirrelpaw said. 

“Channeling Yellowfang?” Feathertail asked. 

“I learned from Leafpaw. Yellowfang merely inspired the finishing touches.” 

She turned to Brambleclaw, as if on some unspoken signal. “The first thing you must do is keep your shadow away from the water. Lean back like this...” 

The six cats were drenched but happy as they carried their quarry back to Purdy. 

“You’re back!” He mewed. “And you caught some good fish. Well done, young’uns.” 

Primrosepaw lay her fish beside Purdy, exiting their den and reappearing with her other catch. Silver scales gleamed as all the others passed prey around and promptly dug in. The watery taste was comforting to those of RiverClan and ThunderClan, while the other four members of the group, although unfamiliar with the taste, dug in with gusto. 

Then, in a pile, like they had been used to doing, the journeying cats slept. 

Orange rays roused them. Primrosepaw was first, appreciatively noting the golden glow her fur seemed to give off as the sun hit it. 

“And here I thought you weren’t one for vanity!” Brambleclaw laughed before fixing his gaze on the setting sun, something his companions emulated, looking to it to guidance on where to go next. 

“There.” Tawnypelt breathed. 

“There.” Crowpaw confirmed. Feathertail brushed against him as the sun turned the sky reddish-pink, bringing the curtain of dusk upon the forest. 

“We should rest some more.” Squirrelpaw said at last, looking to Brambleclaw. At his nod, she slipped back into the oak-den. 

“Coming, Tawnypelt?” Her wound had gone down, the angry red subsiding. 

“Alright.” She padded into the den to receive another dose of the starchy root. 

“We’re getting closer. I can feel it.” Feathertail said. 

“Good.” Crowpaw replied, although his voice didn’t sound so sure as it would have at the beginning of their journey. 

Regardless, they retired to the den again. 

**Squirrelpaw** **: You weren’t listening?**

**Primrosepaw** **: I ate too much sugar that day to listen.**

**Crowpaw** **: I was too busy being angsty.**


	7. The Big Cliffs and the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach Midnight's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 has been added - I made a mistake. So you get 2 chapters as an apology.

The morning was bright. Behind them, Primrosepaw applied the last of the burdock to Tawnypelt’s shoulder, which was almost normal again. Tawnypelt’s eyes sparkled as, having finally gotten the all clear, she was able to stand up. 

“Ready?” Feathertail asked. 

“As I’ll ever be.” Brambleclaw shook out his pelt to get any lingering scraps of moss out and found that Squirrelpaw had moved beside him. 

“What do you think awaits us next?” she asked. 

“Hopefully not another Twolegplace.” 

“I think we can handle most terrains. After all, we have each other.” 

“We do, including this furball who is refusing to wake.” She prodded Crowpaw, who merely grumbled. 

“I have an idea.” Feathertail took his scruff in her teeth and began to drag him outside. 

“Wha-hey!” Crowpaw exclaimed. 

“You weren’t waking up using the nicer methods.” Feathertail told him. 

“Oh, alright then.” 

Crowpaw’s mood picked up as they approached a moor on the end of the forest. 

“It’s just like home!” He mewed, paws shuffling eagerly. 

“Well, young’uns, I’m afraid this is where we say goodbye.” 

“Goodbye?” 

“My old bones ain’t for travellin’. I’ll be better off here.” 

“If you’re sure.” Squirrelpaw mewed. 

“I’m sure.” Purdy mewed. “Good luck.” 

“Thank you.” Tawnypelt’s gaze was warm. “Good luck to you too.” 

And just like that, they were off, backs to the rising sun. A rustle in the grass told them that Purdy had disappeared into the forest again. 

Even Crowpaw’s buoyant mood didn’t last long. Squirrelpaw could only speak for herself, but her throat was as dry as one of the gorge’s sun-warmed boulders, and she was about as hot, as well. Tawnypelt was limping again; Squirrelpaw had a feeling that they weren’t going to find more of the root they needed here. Fire illuminated the sky, pointing the way. 

“It mocks us.” Primrosepaw snarled. 

“Squirrelpaw, do you think we’re doing the right thing? How far will we have to go?” Brambleclaw whispered. 

“StarClan themselves sent us. As for how far, well, the air has been getting saltier for days now.” 

Brambleclaw opened his jaws to scent as Squirrelpaw did, testing the air to see whether the telltale sign of salt lingered. His nose was overpowered by the tang, and he reeled back as Squirrelpaw’s jaws abruptly shut. 

“Salt!” They exclaimed at the same time. 

“We’re close!” Crowpaw exclaimed, jubilantly licking Feathertail on the cheek. As soon as he realised what he’d done, he shrunk back, only to have Feathertail pin him down and return the gesture. Their throats may have been dry, their paws weary, but the discovery of their closeness spurred them on. 

Until Primrosepaw screeched to a halt at the edge of a stony cliff. The sun’s fire had dimmed as it dipped below the horizon, being drowned in a mass of salt-water. 

“The sun-drown-place.” Tawnypelt whispered. All stood in wonder for a second before getting on. 

“Let’s search for ledges. There must be a cave around here to rest our paws until midnight comes.” Brambleclaw said. 

“Agreed.” Tawnypelt started to make her way along the cliff, prodding at each and every outcrop. Brambleclaw did the same, until he put too much weight on an unstable tussock. His paw slipped, causing him to become unbalanced. He tried to cling to the patchy grasses beside him, but felt himself slipping down... 

He landed softly, caught by the water. Heartbeats later, Squirrelpaw joined him, having heard his fall and dived in after him. The worried faces of the other four peered over the clifftop. 

Then a large wave crashed on top of him. Salt was all he could taste, salt everywhere, and the green of the large body of water all he could see. Everything was drowned by a dull roar. He stuck his muzzle out of the wave, expelling salt water. Now he could see what looked like fangs; great dark rocks that poked out of the sun-drown place. The waves bore him towards it, no matter how much he struggled. 

_StarClan_ _, please don’t let_ _Tawnypelt_ _and_ _Goldenflower_ _suffer too much. Please deliver the Clans safely from harm._

_Please spare Squirrelpaw._

Just as he braced himself for contact, he could see flame, flame in the green that had consumed him once again. 

“Squirrelpaw, what are you doing? You’ll drown!” 

“Saving you, furball.” She murmured. He somehow found strength that he had not yet used within his limbs, using it to push himself away from the rocks. Squirrelpaw tugged him towards an outcrop, and he made land, hauling himself onto the dark rock. Beside him, Squirrelpaw did the same. As soon as he saw this, he began retching, expelling saltwater from his mouth until he felt like he could breathe again. Squirrelpaw, finished with her own coughing fit, was spread across the cooling rock, claws extended to dig into it. 

He was safe. Squirrelpaw was safe. 

He closed his eyes. 

He was being roughly shaken; his mind flashed back to the battering of the waves. He couldn’t let them take him, not after coming so far! He jerked his head up, preparing his aching muscles to swim once more, before he met the worried eyes of Squirrelpaw. 

“Oh, Brambleclaw, we thought you were dead!” 

His only reply was to cough up another mouthful of the vile saltwater, watching as it rejoined the larger body of water. 

“Never do something that foolhardy again.” He told her sternly, although his attempt to look commanding was ruined by the fact that he was lying on a rock with a waterlogged pelt. 

“As long as you don’t go slipping off any cliffs again.” she retorted. Looking around, he noticed that the others had made it down, albeit without the soaked pelts. 

“We, unlike you, found a good few ledges to climb down.” Crowpaw explained. 

“Never. Do. Anything. Like. That. Again.” Tawnypelt commanded. “What if you’d drowned?” 

“StarClan willing, you’d have passed on the message.” Brambleclaw rasped. 

“But what would I do?” She asked. 

“Keep being a warrior.” He replied. 

She shook her head. “I’m just grateful we don’t have to find out. Now, this cave looks as good a place as any.” 

It seemed to be mystical; a maw leading into a place where they could rest until midnight came. 

“Okay.” He heaved himself to his paws. “Let’s rest.” 

**Brambleclaw** **: *Falls into sea***

**Squirrel** **paw** **: CANNONBALL!**

**Others: How did we survive this long, anyway?**


	8. Bad News (although one is better than the other)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight was not what the journeyers expected...

They descended inside. Squirrelpaw immediately made to flop onto the bare floor, but a rank scent overwhelmed them. 

“Badger!” Crowpaw hissed, unsheathing his claws. Dread stirred in Squirrelpaw. A badger would make easy work of them, weak and travel-worn as they were. 

“No matter whether we win, we will not go to StarClan without a fight.” Brambleclaw instructed, to small nods from the others. He unsheathed his claws and the group arranged into a battle formation. 

The black-and-white creature lumbered into view, and Brambleclaw felt sorrow pierce his heart. There would not be any visions. There would not be a return. All that awaited them here was a brutal death, with no escape. The teeth of the cave seemed that much more ominous as they hissed at the badger. 

_Mom, I’m sorry..._

“W-We won’t d-die alone.” Squirrelpaw told them, from the formation. Feathertail gave a slight nod even as she hissed defiance at the badger. 

The badger had paused, surveying the mass of cats that had intruded on its den. Brambleclaw knew it was searching for the weakest of them to pick off first. 

Then it did something that no cat expected. 

The badger spoke. 

“Midnight has come.” It said at last, sinking onto its haunches. 

“What?” Crowpaw murmured. 

Brambleclaw felt certain that he was joining StarClan, and this was just some pre-death dream, a trick. Then the badger spoke again. 

“I am Midnight.” It rasped. The accent was strange; it was obvious that cat was not its first tongue. “With you I must speak.” 

“Make any moves and I’ll blind you!” Crowpaw hissed, until Feathertail pulled him to her side. 

Midnight laughed. “Fierce, isn’t he? StarClan chose well. But now is not time to blind. Here we talk, not fight.” 

They all glanced at one another, wordlessly communicating. 

“ _Can we trust it?” Tawnypelt’s glance asked._

_“We have no choice but to.” Primrosepaw replied._

_“It’s smaller than those I’ve seen. Female, I’d guess.” He added in._

_“What can we do against it in our state?”_ _Squirrelpaw_ _asked._ _Brambleclaw_ _could see no malice in its eyes, even perhaps that gleam of_ _humour_ _that_ _Echofur_ _possessed._

_“It spoke of StarClan.” Feathertail pointed out._

“Come.” It rasped. “All night we cannot wait.” 

“You are Midnight?” He asked, pieces falling into place. “You have a message from StarClan?” 

“Midnight I am called. And it was shown I would meet you... though I expected five, not six.” 

“Then we’ll listen.” Feathertail said. 

“You’re right.” Tawnypelt added. “Originally, five were meant to come. But all six of us have shown our bravery, and all of us deserve to be here.” 

“But make one wrong... oomph!” Feathertail had slapped her tail over Crowpaw’s mouth, shooting him a faux-apologetic look. 

“Follow.” Midnight called. They did, emerging into an earth dugout after following the upward-sloping tunnel. It had a large hole like the Moonstone bore, the silver moon shining onto a pool of rainwater that had collected. 

“You have injury?” Midnight asked, turning to Tawnypelt. 

“Rat bite.” She grunted. 

“Look bad. Wait here.” She disappeared, re-emerging with the same root that Squirrelpaw had applied to her shoulder, which seemed ages ago. Midnight chewed it up, pressing it onto the wound. Tawnypelt relaxed, laying on the ground. 

“Is burdock root. Useful.” 

“You use it too?” Squirrelpaw asked, shock colouring her speech. 

“Herb not exclusively heal cat. Can heal all creature.” 

Feathertail and Primrosepaw had helped Tawnypelt into a nest they’d made of bracken, allowing the she-cat to get comfortable. 

“Now.” Midnight fixed beady eyes on each cat. “Is time for talk.” 

“How can you speak to us?” Crowpaw asked, aggression tempered a bit. 

“I travelled very far. Speak many different tongue. Cat by far most interesting other-tongue. Fox only speak in kill. Rabbit have brain of thistledown. “ 

Squirrelpaw _mrrowed_ in laughter. “So what is it you want to tell us?” She finally asked. 

“Much. But first, we talk of journey. You come from Tribes?” 

“Tribes?” They echoed, confused. 

“My brain thistledown too. You come from Clans, not?” 

“Yes.” Primrosepaw confirmed, and all of them pushed away their lingering doubt about the other cats Midnight had mentioned to describe their journey, each taking turns and butting in at their finest (or to defend themselves during their less fine) moments. Finally they stopped. 

“So we are ready.” Brambleclaw surmised. 

“But I don’t understand.” Primrosepaw mewed. “Why not spare the journey and tell us in the forest?” 

“Think.” Midnight told her. “You were six before. Now, you are one.” 

It was true, Squirrelpaw reflected. Before they had been Squirrelpaw and Feathertail, enduring the other four cats to bring a message to their Clan... but now, all of them were close knit. Feathertail and Crowpaw’s blooming relationship was sure to be the subject of amiable teasing. Tawnypelt, Crowpaw and Primrosepaw had become dependable friends that she would want to rely on in any fight. And Brambleclaw... She stopped herself there. Midnight’s tone became more foreboding. 

“In coming days, all Clans need to be one. If not, all clans destroyed.” 

“What is the trouble?” Crowpaw whispered, becoming kit-like in his fear. 

“You must leave forest. All cats must leave.” 

“ _What?_ " Primrosepaw snarled. “There have always been cats in the forest!” 

Midnight sighed. “No longer. Twolegs come with machines... monsters in your tongue, not? They uproot trees, rocks they break, earth itself will tear. No place for cats. You stay, monsters tear you, too, or you starve with no prey.” 

There was a stunned silence. Brambleclaw imagined SkyClan’s territory; the Tall Birch, the Fern Hollow where apprentices trained on the cushioned ground, the canopy of trees, all torn apart. He could see mud adorning the ground, choking the lush grass and startling the birds, now left without a roosting place. 

“And ThunderClan?” Squirrelpaw asked, with bated breath. 

“Powerful enemy come to gorge. Want revenge. Will kill all cat there to get. If you run when they come, they follow. They destroy other Clans, too.” 

“But won’t StarClan stop it?” Crowpaw mewed. 

“Small warrior, some things StarClan cannot stop.” 

“Then why bring us here? Do we go home and watch as our Clans die?” Feathertail asked, fur bristling. 

“No. You lead Clans to new home.” 

“A new home?” Primrosepaw snorted. “Where can we find that? Even so, how will we convince our leaders?” 

“You will find in time. As for home, I fear your Clan leaders will listen when you return.” 

“It’s already begun?” Tawnypelt asked in horror. 

“We must go.” Brambleclaw made to get up. 

“No. Rest in moon. Hunt. Drink. Tomorrow you travel.” 

“That makes sense.” He conceded. 

“How will we know where to go?” 

“A dying warrior will lead the way on large rock.” 

“One of us dies?” Squirrelpaw’s fur bristled with anxiety. 

“Did not say that. Go, and you see.” Midnight watched as they sprung apart, sending Crowpaw, Feathertail and Primrosepaw to hunt (depsite the other three’s vehement protests) while they rested. 

“You are right.” Brambleclaw mewed to Midnight between sips of cool freshwater. “We have become one.” 

“Indeed.” Midnight nodded. “But I fear your journey only just begun.” 

**Journeyers: *Battle-ready panic***

**Midnight: I’ll just make some tea while you get over it.**


	9. Mountain Hiking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journeyers start to head home.

Squirrelpaw, Primrosepaw and Brambleclaw dropped a meaty rabbit and a plump vole by the sides of their companions. 

“It was good of you to go hunting.” Crowpaw said, mouth upturned at the sight of rabbit. 

“You shouldn’t have.” Feathertail purred. 

“You’re dead on your paws!” Squirrelpaw replied. 

“And you aren’t? You’re the ones who decided to get battered by the waves!” 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t hunt. I’m _fine_ , Feathertail.” 

“Well, at least claim your share of the spoils.” 

“Can’t say I object.” Brambleclaw nodded, before beckoning Squirrelpaw closer. “We’ll leave them to the rabbit, if you don’t mind sharing the vole?” 

“Of course.” She said in a lilting purr. 

“Rabbit for us then.” Primrosepaw said, tearing off one of its hind legs. They ate in companionable silence until only the bones were left, which Feathertail and Crowpaw buried. 

“Had enough, young warriors?” Midnight rumbled. 

“Yes. Thank you for the rest and the message.” 

“Not to mention the burdock.” Tawnypelt added. 

“Is no problem. Travel well.” She drew aside, letting them pass before she let down her own prey from her back. 

“Oh, and one more thing.” Midnight called. “Go by jagged rocks this time.” They nodded, moving out of the den as one. 

The chill morning air was invigorating after their easy rest; Squirrelpaw, for one, thought she could run forever. 

“Guide your passion.” Tawnypelt teased. “We don’t need you falling into a hole or something.” 

“For the record, it was Brambleclaw who fell.” 

“And it was you that decided to jump in heartbeats after.” Crowpaw replied. 

Squirrelpaw huffed, setting her eyes on the trail. They didn’t stop moving until the salted tang that permeated the air dissipated; until a lump of ragged brown fur was visible against the treeline. 

“I thought I wouldn’t see you young’uns again!” He called. 

“No, we’re back.” Primrosepaw mewed. 

“And you. Yes, you, Crowpaw. Did you finally act on your feelings for this one?” He asked, humour dancing in his gaze. 

“Yes.” Crowpaw’s fur grew warm as he lowered his head, leading everyone to laugh. 

“Oh, laugh it up!” He snarled. 

“You have to admit it’s kind of funny,” Feathertail said. “A cat who knew us for a few days could figure out our feelings.” 

“I guess.” 

“And you two, have you acted?” He turned his gaze to Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw. 

“What do you mean- no!” She cried. 

“Pity.” Purdy led them in. “So, back to the streets, huh?” 

“No.” Brambleclaw told him. “We were told to go to the mountains.” 

“You can’t go there!” Purdy yowled. “What about the haw-” 

“Danger is part of this journey.” Tawnypelt told him. “We need to get home as soon as possible.” 

“Well, I’m sorry to say this is where we part again, then. My old bones can’t handle the cold, much as I’d like to help.” 

“We won’t forget you.” Crowpaw promised. 

“Thank you. Without you we would’ve been dead in that Twolegplace.” Primrosepaw added. 

The others said their goodbyes, and then they were off, climbing the hill which led to the stone paths of the mountains. 

After a while, the grass under their paws thinned and melded into coarse dirt which quickly turned to hard, gray stone. 

“Ow!” Brambleclaw examined his scraped pads. “Squirrelpaw, Feathertail, how can you live with this?” 

“We’ve been walking with these stones since birth. We’re used to it, remember?” Feathertail reminded him, briefly lifting her paw to show her scarred, grayed pads. 

“Well, alright.” Crowpaw muttered. “Hope I get used to it soon.” 

“You will.” Squirrelpaw assured him. “Dad used dock when he was getting used to the rocks, but I don’t s’pose any grows here.” 

“Cold numbs pain a bit, doesn’t it?” Tawnypelt asked. 

“You’re right!” Brambleclaw yowled. He veered off course, placing his pads on a patch of fresh snow. “Better already.” 

“Well, move over, furball!” Primrosepaw replied, placing her paws on it as well. Tawnypelt and Crowpaw joined them, leaving Squirrelpaw and Feathertail to watch amusedly as Crowpaw gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. 

“We’ll need to leap on some rocks from here.” Feathertail observed. 

“Whoop de doo.” Tawnypelt muttered, bunching her legs to jump the offending boulder. Slowly they made their way across the bouldered sea until they got to a flat plain. 

“We’re safe.” Squirrelpaw breathed. At that moment, as though StarClan had decided to mock them, a large, tawny bird swooped down. 

“Feathertail!” Squirrelpaw yowled as the talons veered close. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” Brambleclaw growled, leaping at the bird. It let out a screech as it was attacked by the six of them, before managing to wing its way free and take off, cawing in terror, towards the sky. 

“Why did we listen to Midnight, again?” Primrosepaw asked. 

“Because we’re idiots?” Squirrelpaw replied as they carried on. 

After sheltering in an overhang for the night, Tawnypelt, Feathertail and Crowpaw returned laden with fresh-kill. 

“It was our turn.” Crowpaw said. “Dig in.” 

They ate with gusto, leaving only bones on the hard rock as evidence that they’d been there. 

Thin rain soaked their pelts as they pressed on. 

“We’re barely able to see!” Primrosepaw hissed. 

“We need to keep going.” Squirrelpaw reasoned. “We need to find shelter.” 

“We’ve survived thus far. We can do it again.” Brambleclaw added. 

They kept their eyes below them, steadfastly surveying the ground. 

“Do you hear that?” Feathertail asked. 

“It sounds like the waterfall at the gorge!” Squirrelpaw yowled. 

“Well, it’s as good a place as any to rest.” Tawnypelt eventually said. They followed the roar until they could see the towering waterfall. 

“There’s a cave behind it!” Crowpaw yowled, racing ahead. The others hastened to follow, soon finding themselves trudging down a rock slope into the cave. 

They paused at the bottom for a minute, until the lean shape of a cat peered from darkness, followed by another. 

“The silver cat has come at last.” The lead cat’s tone was dreamy as he stared at Feathertail. The other five formed up around her, shooting distrustful looks toward the cat. The second cat stood beside her companion, looked for a while, then nodded. 

“Um... who are you?” Feathertail asked. 

“I am Crag, and the Tribe of Endless Hunting has foretold your arrival.” 

“But-” Brambleclaw started. 

“No buts. You are to rest. We have much need of you, brave warriors.” 

**Travellers** **: Hey**

**Crag: Hey!**

**Travellers** **: WHAT**


	10. The Lion, the Stoneteller and the Over-terrified apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enter the cave - but their refuge is threatened.

They were led into a large cavern, its ceiling stretching high above their head. The inside looked as if it could house all five Clans with room for a sixth. Cats milled about, although Squirrelpaw noted that they seemed wary; the eyes of all cats apprentice age and up darted about and shoulders were tensed. The burlier cats in particular seemed to be the most alert; they may have been the ones on guard duty for the night. 

“Who are they?” A cat muttered. Their hosts – Crag and Brook, they had been told – nimbly wove amongst their Tribemates, spreading the word. Brook, with hesitance they had only seen on new apprentices approaching famed warriors at Gatherings, darted beyond a narrow pass and came back with an ancient cat. Mud spattered the tom’s body and white whiskers betrayed his age, but his green eyes were as sharp and fierce as any leader’s; they fixed themselves onto the travellers with a burning intensity, lingering in particular on Feathertail’s pelt. 

“Thank you, Brook. It appears that the Tribe of Endless Hunting has sent us a reprieve after all.” 

She dipped her head and darted away into the throng of cats. 

“You must excuse Crag. He tends to get poetic.” The old cat told them. 

“What did he mean, ‘silver cat’?” Crowpaw asked. 

“He meant a silver cat, bee-brain.” Primrosepaw teased. 

“Yes, I knew that.” Crowpaw grumbled. 

“The Tribe of Endless Hunting, hard as it may be to believe, are the spirits of our warrior ancestors. They look over us and send us signs – a flash of fur, a glimpse of the outside world – to guide us. They have told us that a silver cat, and an outsider at that, would save us.” 

“From what?” Brambleclaw asked, inching closer to Feathertail. 

“Sharptooth. As tall as three of you, and as long as five, with fangs as big as the skinny one’s muzzle.” 

“Hey! I have a name!” 

“As of now, I have not learned it. I must say, I am surprised that you did not question the Tribe of Endless Hunting.” 

“We come from a group that believes similar. StarClan.” Tawnypelt told him. 

“Ah. I am the Teller of the Pointed Stones, but it is easier to call me Stoneteller. Most cats around here have full names and nicknames as well.” 

“Alright.” Feathertail spoke. “We are Crowpaw, Primrosepaw, Squirrelpaw, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw and Feathertail.” She gestured in turn to each of them. 

“Welcome. Come over to the Prey-Hunters' nests. We currently have need for more Cave-Guards than them. The wiry ones are Prey-Hunters. The sturdy ones are Cave-Guards.” 

The nests were reminiscent of ThunderClan’s, with shallow dips filled with feathers. 

“We will begin prey-sharing soon.” Stoneteller drew away. 

Tribe cats crowded around them; while the prey-hunters and cave-guards kept a respectful distance, the kits and apprentices didn’t. 

“Are you from outside the mountains?” One kit squeaked. 

“I heard you can’t see the sun for trees there!” 

“I heard there’s no buzzards!” 

“You’re all right.” Brambleclaw chuckled. “The forest does have clearings, but mainly you just see sun _light_.” 

“No buzzards?” An apprentice asked. “What do you _eat_?” 

“We have a lot of mice, squirrels, rabbits, smaller birds...” Feathertail began. 

“And it can support you all?” 

“Like she said, we have a lot.” Squirrelpaw replied. 

Suddenly, an elder took a piece of prey. This was the signal for the tribe cats to take pieces and sit with others, passing it back and forth. 

“How strange.” Primrosepaw mused. The apprentices who ate by them gasped. 

“You don’t share?” 

“Not like you do, but we do eat prey together. And we wouldn’t let a Clanmate starve if we could help it.” 

“Come on, stop bothering them.” A queen swept the apprentices away, giving them a look. They grabbed three pieces of prey and lay down next to each other to share. 

Eventually, once their prey was reduced to bones, a kit came up to them. 

“Where do you come from?” They asked, with a perfunctory glance at their littermates. 

“A long way away.” Tawnypelt said. “Over the mountains, across a field and then in a large forest.” 

“We come from further.” Feathertail said. “There’s a river that runs through the forest. Following it to the source takes you to the gorge where Squirrelpaw and I live.” 

“You live apart?” 

“Yes. Our ancestors made five Clans, but Twolegs came and made it so there was room only for four.” 

“Oh.” The kit brightened, changing the topic abruptly. “I’m going to be a cave-guard!” 

“Are you now?” Brambleclaw asked. 

“Uh-huh! But I’ll be a to-be first!” 

“What’s a to-be?” Primrosepaw asked. 

The kit looked at her; she could feel their opinion dropping. 

“Even the smallest of us knows what a to-be is! It’s a cat in training to-be a prey-hunter or a cave-guard.” 

“We just have a different word for it.” Feathertail explained. “Where we live, we call them apprentices. Like these three furballs over here.” She gestured to Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw and Primrosepaw. 

“Let me guess. You two are going to be prey-hunters, and the cream one a cave-guard?” 

“It works differently than that.” Crowpaw said. “We train to be warriors, and fight and hunt.” 

“Both?” 

“Yes, both. Even the smallest of cats can inflict some damage.” Brambleclaw said, unconsciously touching a scar from a border skirmish against WindClan. 

“Tornear got you good.” Crowpaw chuckled. 

“Oh, but then Longtail managed to get in there!” He sobered. “This was before the accident, of course.” 

“Accident?” Feathertail repeated. 

“He was blinded when a rabbit caught him by surprise. Its claws were infected.” 

“Oh.” Squirrelpaw looked down. “Maybe Brightheart can help.” 

“Was she the one...” 

“...who was half-blinded by the dog? Yes.” 

A nearby to-be choked on his prey; Brambleclaw had to thump his back. 

“We never have dogs up here!” he screeched. 

“It’s part of life as a wild cat. You have Sharptooths, we have dogs.” Tawnypelt commented. 

“What happened to it afterwards?” 

“Well, we also had a problem with some rats...” Squirrelpaw began. 

“...The rats fled in terror, but Bluestorm wanted revenge. She came back after they’d prepared Snowfur for burial, fur reddened with rats’ blood.” 

She stopped her story and looked around. Every kit and to-be in the cave were hanging onto her every word. 

“You’ve got a gift for storytelling.” Stoneteller commented as he approached. 

“Thanks.” Squirrelpaw gave her chest a couple of licks. 

“I’ll have a go tomorrow.” Primrosepaw told the young cats. “You can hear about LionClan, LeopardClan and TigerClan, the tribes of the three ancient cats.” 

The to-bes and kits scampered off to their duties or play, leaving them with Stoneteller. 

“I trust you have eaten well?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Brambleclaw said. “It was kind of you to share.” 

“The prey belongs to the mountains; cats only take to sustain themselves.” 

“Wish we had that attitude in the Clans.” Crowpaw commented. “It would save so many skirmishes.” 

“Indeed. Now is the time to talk about what brought you here. Crag here is our cave-guard leader. This is Mist, the head of prey-hunters. She oversees training and is responsible for making sure that every patch of snow is not overhunted. And this is Star, our most senior kit-mother, although she has duties as a cave-guard.” 

“Do you choose which path a cat walks based on ability?” 

“Oh, no.” Star replied. “Cats who are lean and fast are born to be prey-hunters. Stocky and strong cats are cave-guards.” 

“Okay.” Feathertail bit back her remark about how cold it all seemed. 

“What brings you here?” 

They huddled together, discussing what to tell and what not to tell. Finally, Crowpaw spoke, regaling the Tribe members with the story of their journey. 

The story ended just as a patrol of cave-guards came back, warily beckoning Stoneteller. 

“I must leave you to hear this.” 

“We understand.” Tawnypelt dipped her head, turning to her companions. 

There was a pause, before Stoneteller bowed his head and made his way to an elder. As he walked away, she cried in sorrow. 

**Travellers** **:** **Oh, there are dogs where we live.**

**To-be who has a lion next door: AAAAHHHHH!!**


	11. How to KO A Sharptooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mountain is left behind; they get back to the forest.

The days had gone by; Tawnypelt had knocked her shoulder, reopening the wound, and they’d promised Stoneteller they’d stay until it healed. She was currently with the kits, telling them a story about the first medicine cat. 

Now Feathertail entered the main cave, a buzzard’s wing in her jaws. 

“You hunted well.” Crag was telling Crowpaw. “And Brambleclaw did well to spy that eagle.” 

“It was nothing.” Brambleclaw said; he held the eagle’s vast yellow beak, which still was enclosed around a mouse. It had tried to make a pass at one of the newer to-bes, but some swift swipes from Squirrelpaw and the cave-guards had sent it for easier prey, at which point it had become the hunted. 

Their cheery mood broke off as they swept past the waterfall. 

Devastation was all around. Splatters of blood and weeping cats were everywhere; Star lay unmoving while two kits roughly shook her. A ginger cave-guard was slumped against the wall, his eyes sightless. Everywhere cats called for loved ones. 

“Sharptooth... did _this?_ " Squirrelpaw breathed. 

“Yes.” Primrosepaw approached with Tawnypelt. “He came, he destroyed, he took one of his conquests to eat, he left.” The cream she-cat looked decidedly pale. 

“Now you see why we must stop him. We will not rest until he is destroyed.” 

“We will stay.” Feathertail said, suddenly. The light of battle glowed in her blue eyes. 

“But how will we defeat him?” Brambleclaw asked, worry dancing in his own eyes. 

“No one said it had to be in _battle_.” Squirrelpaw said. 

“Squirrelpaw, you’re brilliant!” Tawnypelt called. “A cat as greedy as Sharptooth may not recognise deathberries...” 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Brook murmured. A meaty rabbit, stuffed with deathberries, lay temptingly on the path where Sharptooth often lurked. 

“Yes.” Primrosepaw whispered. She drew back, hiding in the relative safety of an overhang. 

“How will he get here?” A to-be whispered. In answer, Brambleclaw stepped forwards, taking a rock in his jaw and cutting a gash in his foreleg. He dripped blood onto the floor near the rabbit, trailing it near the lair. He then raced back like StarClan themselves had given him speed as an infernal growling came from the cave. All around, kit-mothers and mentors shooed the young into a well-hidden alcove as the Tribe cats got into position. The tense silence was punctuated only by roaring; from the waterfall and the tawny creature emerging from the den. Its beady eyes took in the prey, sniffing it cursively. 

Then the prey was swatted aside. 

“I’ll take it!” Primrosepaw darted forward, Tawnypelt hot on her heels. Brambleclaw, wound still bleeding, raced after them. They were swatted aside too, but Sharptooth’s attention had turned, even as Squirrelpaw tried to goad him into focusing on her. Crowpaw was in the corner, watching as the great beast advanced upon him. His expression was defiant, but there was a tremor in his paws. 

Quick as a flash, a gray blur raced up the rocks, followed by a ginger one. Feathertail’s eyes narrowed. 

“I can hear them. This is my destiny.” She launched herself up at a stalactite, her weight bringing it down. She clawed air for a terrible heartbeat as she fell, down, down, down... 

Something sharp latched onto her tail. 

“Come and help!” Squirrelpaw cried, struggling with Feathertail’s tail. She was joined by Brook and Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Primrosepaw, while Crowpaw stood at the side, pacing nervously until enough of her was up the ledge for him to pull, too. 

Feathertail lay at the rock’s edge, gasping, as a dull _thunk_ told them that their mission had been completed. Squirrelpaw allowed herself to look down. 

Sharptooth was dead. 

“What were you _thinking?”_ Squirrelpaw yowled. “You could have _died!_ " 

“I knew that. In that moment, I knew exactly what I had to do. And I did it. I’m just lucky you were so close.” 

“What would Stormfur say? Silverstream? Graystripe? Huh? What about Leafpaw? What about _me?_ ” Tears pricked at her eyes and Feathertail found herself wreathing around her sister. 

“I didn’t die; I’m still here.” She whispered, feeling the others press into her. She became aware of something trickling down her tailtip – Squirrelpaw's teeth had gone deep. 

“I’ve brought cobweb for the tail.” Stoneteller’s voice was respectful even as he examined it. 

“Can you feel anything?” He asked at last. 

“No.” She admitted. “It’s numb.” 

“I’m sorry. That means there was nerve damage at that tip. I’ll have to remove it.” 

“Alright.” Her voice quivered. “Better my tailtip than me.” She smiled wanly at the others. 

“I’ll stay here with you until it’s better.” Crowpaw sat to one side of her, with Squirrelpaw commandeering the other. She felt pressure and pain, gasping and jerking upright. Then gently, something was slathered on before the tail-tip was bound tightly. 

“We have poppy seed to help you sleep.” Stoneteller told her. 

“Thank you.” Exhausted and achy, she lapped up the seeds and trudged to her nest. 

Crowpaw curled around her and kept vigil until she woke. 

When Feathertail came to, Tawnypelt’s cobwebs were off. There was no fur there, but otherwise her shoulder had healed. The others, though looking a bit haggard, were all rested; Squirrelpaw dropped a mouse at her paws. 

“Nervous energy.” She explained as Feathertail ravenously dug in. 

When she finished, licking her whiskers, she gave her tail a flick. 

“We can stay a night, then we must go.” Primrosepaw told Stoneteller. 

“Alright. Travel well. The tribe is eternally grateful.” 

The next dawn, they were off. 

Peaks came and went, and their tribe-taught hunts came in handy. They ate the buzzards who pecked after mice and shrews and travelled towards sunrise. 

Then it was easy to see. As they crossed the field of waving grasses, stalks tickling their noses and their paws, the shadow of rocks filled their vision. 

The sun was rising, silhouetting Highstones in a golden light. Primrosepaw blinked rapidly, as if she couldn’t quite believe it. 

“We’re home.” She whispered, before she yowled in triumph. “We’re home!” She bolted towards the stones, followed by the others, until they stood on the smooth gray rocks. They looked down at the forest. 

“Oh, StarClan, what have they done?” Brambleclaw looked at the forest, vast swaths of green already having succumbed to the Twolegs’ monsters. 

“What Midnight said they would.” Squirrelpaw replied, voice taking on a dejected tone. “I guess this is goodbye for a while.” 

“Not goodbye.” Crowpaw broke in. “Just see you later.” 

“Yes.” Feathertail replied. “When our Clans meet, we won’t have to say that again.” Hope flared in Crowpaw’s eyes as she and Squirrelpaw turned away, following the shape of the river below them. Sun streamed onto their faces, beckoning them; Brambleclaw and Crowpaw’s shoulders slumped. 

“Oh, they’ve got it bad.” Tawnypelt whispered to Primrosepaw, as they turned to the Thunderpath, ready to go home to their own Clans. 

**F** **orest :** ***** **Being destroyed***

**Brambleclaw** **,** **Squirrelpaw** **,** **Feathertail and** **Crowpaw** **: *Crus** **hing hard** *****

**Forest: Cool for you, I’m still dying.**


	12. Homeward Bound (though it's not their home anymore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feathertail and Squirrelpaw return to their Clan.

The night that they returned was similar to the night they left. Sure, it was cooler and the river was more sluggish than it had been in greenleaf, but the night was cloudless with the barest hint of a breeze. 

“We’re almost home.” Squirrelpaw broke the silence. 

“Yeah.” Feathertail looked balefully back the way they’d came. “I wonder how the others are getting on?” 

“The forest looked bad when we left. I don’t think they’d get on too well...” Squirrelpaw trailed off, suddenly gaining speed. “Let’s just go home.” 

“Agreed.” They raced upstream, paws skimming the rocks. Finally, the river narrowed enough to reveal the camp. Sunblaze was on watch, amber eyes skimming the gorge for signs of a threat. 

“I could’ve sworn I smelled...” He broke off. “No. Now I’m acting like Stormfur!” He shook his head, a sad smile on his face. 

Feathertail approached hesitantly, directly in his line of sight. 

“Who goes... Feathertail? You’re back!” 

“We are.” 

“I’ll wake Firestar.” Within heartbeats he had slipped off into the inky darkness, returning with six figures; two ginger, three gray and one brown. 

Firestar and Sandstorm sat by Squirrelpaw, covering her with licks, while Graystripe and Silverstream silently pressed their fur to Feathertail’s. Leafpaw inspected her sisters, looking for any wound, while Stormfur looked at Feathertail’s tail. 

“What happened?” The silence was shattered by Stormfur’s question. “To your tail.” 

“Dear brother, we have quite a few amazing nursery stories from that. My journeymates managed to mangle it pulling me from a fall.” 

“A fall? You’re the most graceful cat I know.” Silverstream broke in. 

“Well, more of a _leap_ really. We needed to kill a Sharptooth.” 

“What’s a Sharptooth?” Leafpaw asked. 

“It’s like a member of LionClan that lost their mane, only much less honourable. I dislodged a stalactite from the roof of a cave to impale it. I would have died if not for their timely intervention. The tailtip was a small loss, really.” 

“What in StarClan’s name possessed you to do it?” 

“There are not just Clans in the world...” 

“So you’re telling me that you went to the mountains on your way home but managed to rescue a Tribe on the way?” 

“Yes.” Squirrelpaw said in answer to her father’s question. 

“Why did you leave in the first place?” Sandstorm asked. 

“Thunderflower sent me a dream. I needed to meet four other cats in the forest at the new moon. Feathertail decided to come with me and once we were there with the four representatives of the other Clans, StarClan sent us a vision. So we went to the Sun-Drown-Place.” 

“So I guess from the sound of the name it’s a place where the sun drowns?” 

“It was so much more. There was roaring waves of salty water and endless cliffs. Brambleclaw of SkyClan fell in and Squirrelpaw got it into her head to go after him.” 

“That was not fun. Especially when we all realised that Midnight was there.” 

“Midnight is a name?” Graystripe asked. 

“The name of a wise and ancient badger. She passed on a message from StarClan, but we were wary at first. Crowpaw was shocked – she was three times his size!” 

“Three times your size, too!” Feathertail purred. 

“What is the message?” Firestar asked, breaking the jovial mood. 

“The Clans must leave their homes. All of them. The four forest Clans have been invaded by Twoleg monsters. They’re ripping up the forest as we speak. They managed to destroy Fourtrees.” Ignoring the shocked looks of their parents, Squirrelpaw pressed on. “As for the gorge, a powerful enemy is coming that is determined to wipe us from existence. Even if we flee after their arrival, they will follow us and they will destroy the other Clans.” 

“If it is as you say, we must leave. But I need confirmation first. I would be willing to trust you with my own life, but not my Clan’s. Rest in your nests and get some fresh-kill. If StarClan speaks to us, then we will begin preparing to leave.” 

With that finality, Squirrelpaw chose a lean squirrel from the prey pile, tearing into it as Feathertail took a young perch. Once they were done, bones buried in the dirtplace, Squirrelpaw snuck into her nest, curling her tail over her nose. The Clan’s breathing surrounded her, yet it still felt alien to be alone in a nest without at least Brambleclaw nearby. 

She was still exhausted, and soon slipped into sleep. 

Firestar fell into a meadow in StarClan. Butterflies danced around the waving grasses and the fresh scent of new rain permeated the air. He stood up, chin brushing the grasses, only to meet the eyes of Yellowfang and Snowfur. 

“Is it true?” He rasped. 

“It unfortunately is. Look here.” Snowfur told him, leading him to a small puddle. There, he watched as Leafstar, ragged and thin, curled over the body of a tom-kit. 

“This is young Cloudkit. He didn’t get enough milk.” 

“He-” Firestar broke off, green eyes round in shock. He was joined by a young figure, gray and fluffy with wise amber eyes. 

“Firestar.” Cloudkit regarded him neutrally. “The others will survive. They’ve always been stronger. But many kits won’t if this continues. _All_ of the journeyers are needed to lead the Clans to their new home.” 

“I understand.” 

The puddle rippled, leaving a scarred black-and-white tom in its place. He was stewing over information, a wicked smile slowly lighting up his face. 

“Some members of StarClan have kept an eye on him. He has just been told of the location of ThunderClan. He will take three quarter-moons to arrive.” Yellowfang said. 

“Thank you. We will prepare to leave tomorrow.” 

“That is all we ask.” As quick as lightning, the dream faded, leaving him to wake next to Sandstorm and be thankful that all of the cats whom he regarded as his kits were old enough to survive. 

He stretched, working out the kinks obtained from thrashing about all night, and leapt down the slope, racing onto the Rockpile. 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Rockpile for a Clan meeting!” 

“Aw, but Brackenfur was going to teach me how to chase off a dog!” Whitepaw complained. 

“We’ll have time later.” Brackenfur said. “Patience is key in a warrior.” 

Whitepaw nodded. “I’ll hold you to that.” 

The Clan was gathered, with some murmurs from those not in the apprentices’ or warriors’ den about Feathertail and Squirrelpaw being back. 

“Cats of ThunderClan, as you can see, Feathertail and Squirrelpaw have returned. I have spoken with them and StarClan, and they were chosen for a mission to receive word from StarClan. They have come back with the news that we must leave the gorge, else we risk the destruction of not only our Clan but the other four, as well. Even if we try to run, a powerful enemy will find this. StarClan have confirmed this in a dream. We shall leave at sunhigh and meet the other Clans in the forest. All training and patrols are cancelled unless it is to feed the Clan and get our strength up.” He padded down to the base of the Rockpile, sitting down and getting ready to weather his Clan’s protests. 

“Firestar, we can’t do this. What about the kits?” Ferncloud protested. 

“ThunderClan have travelled with kits and pregnant queens before. Even in their worst state. StarClan willing, we’ll do it again.” 

“Surely we have time to stay longer...” Frostfur began, looking toward the ridge where Lionheart rested. 

“They arrive in three quarter-moons. We need to make sure they can’t pick up a scent trail.” 

“What about training?” 

“Our apprentices will get hunting practice as they go. Fighting will be done on an as-and-when basis. Warrior ceremonies will be held when we arrive at our new home.” 

“Get some rest and prey.” He finally said, before Sandstorm and Barleypelt beckoned him to join their hunting patrol. 

At sunhigh, every cat, from the smallest kit to the oldest elder, left their home in pursuit of a safer one. 

**Squirrelpaw** **and Feathertail: Guess who’s back, back again?**

**Sunblaze** **: Yep, it’s them.**


	13. Reuniting the Clans (Roll Credits)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafstar has a dream, and ShadowClan's camp gets destroyed.

One moon later – in the forest

Leafstar dropped into an uneasy sleep in the  Sunningrocks . They were relatively out of the way, but they appeared to be the safest place from the monsters. She pressed  Firekit and  Stormkit closer to her, trying to shield them from the winds with the patchy fur of her tail.

She woke in  StarClan , in a clearing with  Crookedstar , Blackstar and  Tallstar . She tried to speak – perhaps to convince the  nostalgic  Crookedstar or pr oud Blackstar that they needed to leave – but her jaws appeared to have frozen shut. With no other place to look, she craned her gaze to the sky above. It was unusually starless – although what stars  _ were _ in  StarClan she had yet to know – apart from four  brightly glowing stars. Although they cast light onto the clearing,  Leafstar still needed to squint to make out the shapes of her fellow leaders, only time and practice having enabled her to distinguish each easily.

Then, the fifth star arrived. Although it was late, its brightness was no less potent than the others, and finally the clearing was illuminated as it usually was on a full moon.

She felt her jaw slacken and turned towards the other leaders, meeting their gazes.

“A fifth star.  StarClan has something to say about waiting for a fifth star.” She gasped.

“I was about to say the same.”  Crookedstar rasped. 

For the  brief moment of  silence she was allowed, she scanned the clearing for any sign of  Cloudkit or  Frostpatch , but there was none. In the stillness before she landed back in her  Sunningrocks nest, she met  Crookedstar’s eyes, and knew that he had been searching for Silverstream.

Leafstar almost clawed her own ear off when she  realised when she had chosen to mull over the dream. Despite  Brambleclaw’s assertions that there was a fifth Clan with their missing cats from seasons ago, she couldn’t believe it. She trusted him, she did, but the word of one and no proof gave her much to doubt. 

She worked her paws furiously as  sh e sprinted toward the ShadowClan nursery, popping her head in to see if any queens were inside. Finding a tortoiseshell, she helped her to her feet, taking a kit in her jaws.

“Come on!” She yowled, nudging her away. The queen staggered to her feet, thoroughly dazed by the acrid monster-smoke before she raced into the camp entrance. She realised that she did not take a kit in the fray, rushing back for them, but a monster inched closer and Leafstar _knew_ that the queen was only going to be able to save one kit before the monster toppled the den – and she needed to watch the kit she had in camp, who was trying to stagger blindly about as it was dazed by monster-smoke, almost coming too close to the monsters’ jaws.

Just as she braced herself, getting ready t o act on the queen’s cry, a dark ginger shape raced into the nursery, scooping up a kit. The queen blinked gratefully, taking the final remaining kit and allowing  Leafstar to sprint out of camp with the kit she w atched.

“Thanks.” The queen panted, whipping around, but the ginger cat had gone back into the camp, followed swiftly by more cats, some of which looked eerily familiar. Nearby, an apprentice cowered under a tree which was being ripped to shreds before her eyes. Another, lighter ginger shape darted out, pushing the apprentice away from the tree-trunk heartbeats before it fell. The cat lay motionless, leaving the ShadowClan apprentice to gape in horror before fleeing.

_ Oh,  _ _ StarClan _ _ , we can’t lose more cats... _

She paced up to him, the last cat in camp, before his fur twitched. His eyes snapped open and he shimmied out from und er the branches before he yowled.

“Come on! We need to go!” Blindly, she obeyed. Only leaders got nine lives, yet this cat was  not a leader she’d seen at Gatherings .  _ Could  _ _ Brambleclaw _ _ have been right? _

They emerged near the silent  Thunderpath , where cats of all Clans huddled. The queen from before furiously licked her kits, being watched nervously by Blackstar.

Quickly, the ginger cat who’d mysteriously come back to life was tackled by a lighter ginger cat, confirming all her suspicions.

_ They must have gone off. But why? _

“Fireheart - although I presume you’re Fire _ star _ now – is that you?”

“It is.” Firestar turned to face her, meeting her eyes. He was lean and muscular, yet his pelt spoke of travel just as theirs spoke of starvation.

“And I am to guess that the others are here as well?”

“Yes. I am sorry that I had to leave you, but  Yellowfang called me.”

“That explains why she hasn’t really been seen by  Echofur .” Firestar nodded, before whipping his head around to where  Crookedstar had collapsed onto the ground. Beside him, Mothwing was quietly  ministrating to him. Silverstream’s eye s focused on him before she dashed toward him, beckoning Feathertail and  Stormfur to her side.

“It’s you.”  Crookedstar whispered, seeing her.

“It’s me.” She confirmed, eyes welling with tears. “Meet your grandkits, Feathertail and Stormfur.”

“You’re back!” With the energy of one much younger,  Crookedstar sprung to his feet and started to cover her ears with licks. Feathertail and  Stormfur cautiously approached, before getti ng caught up in their grandfather’s embrace.

Brambleclaw hesitantly padded towards the cat that had rescued the kit before dropping all pretenses and racing to her. They met in the hubbub, just as Crowpaw of WindClan tackled Feathertail as she managed to free herself from Crookedstar. 

“We’ll tell you the full story later.” Firestar promised. 

“I think everyone would like to hear that.” She said weakly, claiming her kits from Sharpclaw, who had watched over them.

“Poor mites.” A gray she-cat with three rambunctious kits wandered up to her. 

“Yeah. I lost their brother a quarter-moon ago; there was too little milk.”

“I have some to spare.  Hollykit ,  Larchkit and  Birchkit are being weaned.”

“Would you feed them? Thank you!” The gray cat pulled  Firekit and  Stormkit closer, watching as they eagerly latched on.

“I’m Leafstar.”

“Yes, Firestar and  Dustpelt mentioned you. I’m Ferncloud.”

“Why exactly did Dustpelt stay in ThunderClan? He wasn’t called away, I’m sure of that.”

Ferncloud flushed. “Me.”

Leafstar chuckled, seeing  Ferncloud’s eyes widen in embarrassment . “Ah, yes. I understand that feeling very well.” 

Beside them,  Tallstar was talking with Firestar and Ravenpaw, the apprentice who was presumed dead all those moons ago. Only Firestar’s word had confirmed that he was alive to her.

“That sounds perfect.”  Tallstar said.

Tallstar came over to them, beckoning Blackstar,  Crookedstar and herself over to where Firestar and Ravenpaw sat.

“I lived in a barn.”  Ravenpaw said. “It’ll have some good prey,  perhaps even more so now that I’ve not been there to keep mouse numbers down!”

“We  do  need a meal.” Blackstar said. In response to the others looking quizzically at him, he shrugged. “You just saw our camp destroyed. As much as I hate to admit it, now is not the time for pride.”

“Agreed.”  Crookedstar pitched in. “I am not sure how long I’ll be able to lead for.” The implication was clear; Firestar winced.

“We should go to this barn.” She  said . She stood up. “ SkyClan , to me!” The other four leaders echoed this call, and soon were padding to the barn on  Ravenpaw’s direction.

** Leafstar ** ** : Case closed! I am the … average... detective. **

** Dustpelt ** ** : *Gets embarrassed along with  ** ** Ferncloud ** ** when asked why he left* **

** Leafstar ** ** : Another case closed. **


	14. Ravenflight Books the Clans into an AirBNB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longtail gets a chance, the Clans are full-fed and Ravenflight is the Only Sane One (TM)

“Prey!”  Smokepaw of ShadowClan perked up, paws eagerly twitching toward the barn. “Is it safe, Ravenflight?” He asked.

“Yes, go ahead. We won’t be able to stay there without attracting the mice’s notice, but there’s a n abandoned nest here that should suit us well.” Firestar took charge of  ThunderClan at his pause.

“Alright, I want the apprentices and their mentors as well as  Sandstorm,  Sorreltail , Whitestorm and  Ravenflight to hunt. Remember to feed kits, queens and elders first, no matter the Clan.  Stormfur ,  Snowtalon ,  Do eflower and  Bran chcall , you’ll guard the entrance and keep watch for  Twolegs . The rest of you can get some rest; I’ll join the  hunting patrol.” With a flick of his tail, he dismissed the patrols; cats scattered to and  fro . Blackstar,  Tallstar ,  Crookedstar and  Leafs tar soon did the same, sending cats to  hunt,  guard or rest. 

“Is Snowtalon deaf?” Leafstar asked Firestar as he found himself nearby. “He’s not been reacting to the hubbub.”

“He is, but he makes up for that with his keen eyesight and smell. It’s good to have him in a patrol – he's about on par with Cloudtail for tracking, and Cloudtail is definitely one of our best.” He sprang, coming up with a mouse in his jaws. He placed it near a haystack and started tasting the air to find another.

On the opposite side of the barn,  Squirrelpaw was having a friendly competition with  Brambleclaw . Together, they swept through the barn, catching any mouse in their path. Suddenly,  Squirrelpaw emerged from a leap, beaming triumphantly through the mouse in her jaws. “ Ten mice! I win!”

“ Dang, I’d just spied one!”  Brambleclaw hissed, before catching said mouse. “Well hunted!” 

“You weren’t too shabby yourself. It was close, that one.”

“Shall we take our haul over?”

“Of course.”

Together, they made their way out of the barn, carrying the fat mice. They dropped four at  Ferncloud’s paws, moving on to  Tallpoppy , the ShadowClan queen. They circuited around the elders and qu eens and found that they had two mice left at the end. They retreated to a corner of the barn with their prize.

“ StarClan , I could eat a monster right now!”  Brambleclaw murmured, before tucking in with gusto alongside Squirrelpaw . The rest of the patrols trickled in, distributing their mice amongst the warriors, medicine cats and ap prentices when it was confirmed that yes, the elders and queens had had their fill.

“That was the best meal the queens have had in ages.”  Leopardfur announced. “It won’t do as well as fish, but a starving cat doesn’t choose their prey. How are you faring,  Crookedstar ? ”

Crookedstar didn’t reply. 

“ Crookedstar ?” Said leader lifted his head a fraction , eyes clouded, as though he was seeing something that wasn’t there.

Silverstream raced over, swiftly followed by Feathertail and Stormfur.

“Father?” She asked.  Crookedstar gave her a small grin.

“ StarClan are calling me. I’m just glad I got to see you... one more time.”  Crookedstar slumped to the hard floor of the nest, flank still. Silverstrea m yowled in grief, pressing her nose into his fur, while Feathertail and  Stormfur moved to be by her side, swiftly followed by Graystripe.

“ Leopardfur .” Mothwing called her leader, gesturing her with a flick of her tail. “We must go to the Moonstone to receive your lives.” Numbly,  Leopardfur got up, moving towards the exit on shaking paws .

Mistyfoot took charge of the mingled  RiverClan cats. “We will hold a vigil for  Crookedstar here. In the morning, the elders who are strong enough will bury him just outside the barn. Much as I hate to say this, the  Twolegs will most likely disrupt anywhere else.”

In pairs and threes,  RiverClan came up to share tongues with their leader one last time.

“Should we even leave?” One  cat  muttered.

The cry was taken up by others.

“There’s plenty of prey here!” Tallpoppy yowled.

“Will  StarClan be able to make the journey with us?” Onewhisker fretted.

“Generations of cats have l ived here. What says  we were meant to go far ?”  Shrewtooth asked.

The murmurs grew louder and louder, until one voice rang above all.

“That’s a mouse-brained idea!” Ravenflight screeched. “There may be plenty of prey now, but if we keep hunting like this, there won’t be enough mice left to create the next generation of mice! And StarClan themselves have said that it must change. They would have sent a sign if the Clans had been meant to live here. ThunderClan’s ancestors went with them when they had to go to the gorge. StarClan will be able to do the same. And anyway, there are _Twolegs_ here.”

This last part sent the  Clans into  horrified  silence.

“ Twolegs used to come once every morning or so to take some of the hay. When it was just me, they didn’t mind. They liked that I got rid of the mice. But we’d all get in their way, or at least give them suspic ions. And you’ve  _ seen  _ what happens when cats get in the way of the Twolegs.” A shudder raked down his spine.

His indignation spent,  Ravenflight lay back down next to  Barleypelt , ramming his mating wreath onto his head to try and soothe himself. 

The crowd of cats murmured together before going back to resting.  Squirrelpaw took advantage of the  organised chaos to curl into  Brambleclaw’s side.  Brambleclaw just tucked his tail around her, swiftly falling asleep as well .

“I have to ask, Firestar, what is that you’re wearing?”  Swiftpaw had approached him where he was sharing tongues with Sandstorm.

“A promise wreath. It’s become something of a custom in this Clan. You make one for your mate, and they make one for you, then the leader or medicine cat will perform a short ceremony.”

“Sandstorm?”  Swiftpaw asked.

Firestar nodded, before responding in kind. “Finchpaw?”

“She’s  Finch fur now. And I’m  Swiftstrike .”

“The name suits you.” 

“Thanks.”

“How is everyone? Apart from the obvious, I mean.”

“Before the Twolegs, we were ticking along quite nicely, although Longtail did get blinded.”

“Blinded? How?” Firestar’s fur bristled. Longtail would never be a friend of his, but he wouldn’t wish that on any Clan member.

“He managed to go after a rabbit that was both aggressive and had infected claws. Caught him by surprise.”

“That’s unfortunate. Perhaps  Brightheart could work on some moves with him.”

“What moves?” Longtail had come up behind him. “I can’t see, but I can hear better than before.”

“ Brightheart was half-blinded by a dog and she and her mate came up with some moves that adapted to the eye. We’ve started work on fighting with other handicaps, th ough one-eye fighting and fighting deaf are by far the most developed.”

“Would you really do that?” His tone dripped hope.

“Of course. No cat deserves to be forced out of commission for an accident.”

He quickly  beckoned  Brightheart and Cloudtail over, informing them of the situation in hushed voices and leaving them to discuss logistics with Longtail.

“Alright.” Longtail said at last. “I’ve waited this  long, I can wait until we’re somewhere better.”

With that matter sorted, the Clans curled up to sleep, full-fed for the first time in a moon.

** Clan cats: We should stay here. **

** Ravenflight ** ** : *unleashes squeaky-voiced anger* **

** Clan Cats:  ** ** Nevermind ** **. **


	15. Mass Roadtrips and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clans start the journey their young made.

Leopardstar watched as the elders bore Crookedstar’s body to a hole that lay in wait. She sighed heavily. Although she knew that she had to leave her leader here, it was still a blow to know that he’d never give her advice again. 

“Goodbye, Crookedstar.” She whispered, before turning away from the burial party to be at the helm of her Clan.

The five leaders stood in the chilled dawn air; their Clans fanned out behind. Clovertail had taken charge of Leafstar’s kits so that she could lead. 

“Are we ready?” Firestar asked.

“We must be.” Leopardstar gave one last glance towards the barn and the plot where Crookedstar was buried before she began to walk towards Highstones. 

Silently, the Clans moved, going slowly but steadily towards Highstones. The kits complained, the elders flagged, but no cat commented, though it was looking likely that at the pace set, they would not make it to Highstones until sunhigh had long passed. Several times they saw what precious little prey they could, each time stopping and sharing it amongst the elders and the queens. There seemed to be a constant rumble of monsters, but at times it grew louder, and the Clans froze while patrols investigated. Deputies were tasked with keeping the Clan organised, a task easier said than done, especially as Mistyfoot, who had been inducted into the role just before Crookedstar’s burial, was new to the job.

Somehow, they only made it to Mothermouth by the time the sun had set. Even Starclan had seemed to push back, with strong winds forcing them to travel slowly. The stars glimmered, almost taunting.

“Great StarClan, we’ll never get there!” Crowpaw growled.

“Patience.” Feathertail brushed her tail against his back as the Clans stopped to rest. Firestar tilted his muzzle to the sky beside them, but even if they hadn’t, no cat could miss the streak of light arcing towards Sun-drown-place.

“The dying warrior!” Squirrelpaw outburst. “We’re heading the same way as before!” She leapt up, a spark seeming to have come into life within her.

“We needed to find a dying warrior on a large rock.” Tawnypelt explained. 

“They would show us the way to go.” Primrosepaw asserted.

“Starclan themselves sacrificed a warrior for us.” Brambleclaw said, awe lighting his gaze.

“Well, that’s settled.” Blackstar said at last, sinking heavily to his paws.

“We should hunt.” Leafstar murmured.

“Sandstorm, lead a patrol, please. Take our best hunters.” Firestar called. She nodded in assent before calling to Silverstream, Ravenflight and Sunblaze.

Not to be outdone, the other leaders followed suit and five patrols were soon headed out.

“Those of you who are the most well-rested, keep watch.” Tallstar commanded.

A ring of cats from all Clans surrounded the group, leaving the others to rest.

“I feel so... useless.” Squirrelpaw commented.

“Why useless?” Brambleclaw asked, settling next to her. Squirrelpaw inwardly winced as she easily felt his bones under his fur.

“I’m not hunting and there are enough cats guarding. I can’t do anything but just lie here!”

“Even the mightiest warrior needs rest. You’ve done so much already... you went on a moon-long journey and you hunted for the queens back in the barn. No cat thinks you’re useless, Squirrelpaw, and you can be of the most help to a Clan by being well-rested and alert.”

“Alright.” Her jaws parted in a silent yawn before she curled up on the bare, rocky ground. Brambleclaw felt his fur prickle with heat as he curled up next to her.

A blurry ginger shape dangled something in front of Brambleclaw’s eyes. Blinking, he saw that it was Squirrelpaw, bearing a small mouse.

“The hunters had some luck, but not enough to full-feed all cats. This is our meal before we go.”

“Thanks for saving me something.” Brambleclaw said.

“You deserve it.” They lapsed into comfortable silence until the bones of the prey were picked clean. Brambleclaw stretched, noting that his fur had become puffed up in odd angles during the night.

“Agh, I’m going to have to groom this.” Brambleclaw gave his fur a quick lick, hoping to settle it down a bit.

“I think the dandelion look suits you.” Squirrelpaw teased, prodding his fur lightly with a paw. She had no time to elaborate as the leaders called for everyone to move on.

“Well, looks like we’re needed.” Squirrelpaw walked with Brambleclaw to get to the head of the group of travellers, where their fellow journeyers and leaders stood.

“You know the way best.” Leopardstar said, looking as though it was a small pain to her to relinquish leadership to the ragtag group of travellers.

“There are two paths we know of to go the way of the sun-drown-place.” Primrosepaw explained.

“Well, what are they?” Blackstar huffed.

“One takes us through Twolegplace-” Here Crowpaw paused to allow gasps of horror.

“-The other takes us up a mountain.” Feathertail finished.

“Is there no other way?” Tallstar asked, almost pleading them to say that there was.

“Not that we know of.” Brambleclaw said. 

“Then we shall have to scale the mountain.” Tallstar replied, before looking to the others to receive their confirming nods.

Their paws thrummed against the icy stone as Squirrelpaw and Tawnypelt charted a course towards the meadows that had been their first stop in the destination. Just as they were about to step off the rock and onto the muddied moor, Snowtalon jerked his head up, jaws gaping in a warning he couldn’t hear.

“Dog!” He rasped. This sent the cats into a frenzy, trying to herd elders and kits to the middle of the group, where sheer inertia would push them along. They were fleeing as a crowd by the time the dog, a great, gray-brown brute with a jangling metal collar, hared after them, eyes locked on the frailest kit.

They raced on, the back end of the mass feeling hot breath upon their tails and the rest hearing the heavy panting and booming barks. Saliva dripped onto Talonpaw of ShadowClan’s tail-tip, urging her to run faster. Even the strongest warrior was flagging, the mad dash having taken energy out of them. The mass of cats nearly halted at the Thunderpath they needed to cross, but knowing that the dog was gaining ground, the Clans had no choice but to pick up their kits and make one desperate, final sprint. 

Miraculously, they all managed to make it across, but not without the vibrations of an oncoming monster becoming dangerously close. By the time Talonpaw, the rear-runner's tail was over the path, the thrumming was ever-present, the monster-stink unbearable. The dog did not consider this in its restless pursuit of prey, lunging for the cats across the path.

It was the last thing it ever did. A mouse-bile-yellow monster had hit it, crushing its spine like a shrew’s. They stopped to catch their breath and cease the trembling, hiding in the scrubby bushes that still managed to line this Thunderpath. Only once she had stopped quivering did Squirrelpaw realise that the Clans had set paw outside their territory for the last time.

Their journey had truly begun.

**StarClan: Oh, hi, Oakstar. Yeah, we’ve decided that you don’t really fit in StarClan, so we’ve decided to evict you for the good of the Clans.**

**Oakstar: Wait what- *Gets punted out of StarClan***


	16. Feelings All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight finally confess. Thistlepaw gets a shock.

“Mama, watch this!” Larchkit squealed, pouncing onto Applekit, who batted her new friend away with a paw, laughing. 

“Very good pounce!” Ferncloud chuckled, sitting with Leafstar and Tallpoppy. The Clans had agreed to rest for the night, stopping in a grove at the foot of the mountain trail. Already, the lines between Clan and Clan had blurred; Talonpaw was conversing eagerly with Snailpaw while Dawnflower soundly scolded Thistlepaw for attempting to place a fire ant in Robinwing’s sleeping spot. 

“But-” Thistlepaw protested. 

“No buts.” Pikejaw interrupted. “You attemped to prank your mentor, and you got caught.” 

“Alright.” Thistlepaw conceded, before bounding off to cause more trouble. 

“Ah, WindClan have their paws full with that one.” Brambleclaw commented. 

“Best check my nest tonight – I managed to startle her prey. She still caught it, but she’ll not be cowed in the slightest.” Squirrelpaw replied. 

“You know prey is still sacred.” Feathertail said, from her spot nearby with Crowpaw. 

“I do. It wasn’t like I tried to do it!” 

“Of course you didn’t.” Brambleclaw reassured. 

The familiar dark gray shape of Stormfur strode into camp, a smattering of apprentices and young warriors in tow. 

“Hey, sis.” He greeted Squirrelpaw and Feathertail. 

“How was the fishing?” Feathertail asked. 

“Pretty good. I had to fish Smokepaw out of the river -” 

“Hey!” Smokepaw protested. 

“Well, I did – but apart from that, I think they have a grasp of the basics!” 

“And we have the fish to show!” Duskclaw remarked, voice muffled by the pike she held in her jaws. 

“Impressive.” Crowpaw said. 

“You’re thinking of when you fell in trying to do the same, aren’t you?” Tawnypelt asked. 

“You know what, I admit it.” Crowpaw said. 

The moon rose further over the horizon, prompting the majority of the Clans to bed down, only a few warriors (Feathertail and Stormfur included) on first watch staying awake. 

“Nope, I’m safe for tonight.” Squirrelpaw affirmed. 

“Probably because she knows that I wanted to take you somewhere for a bit. If you want to, that is.” Brambleclaw said, unusually shy. 

“Of course! Neither of us have watch tonight, so we’ll be safe to be a bit tired.” 

With that confirmed, they headed out into the night, where Brambleclaw brought them to a patch of sky not obscured by the trees. 

“It’s a beautiful night tonight.” She said. “It’s clear that StarClan are still watching us.” 

“If they’re anything like Goldenflower, they will be. She’s quite the mother hen.” 

“Oh?” 

“I’m serious; once when Swiftstrike was a new warrior with Finchfur, she grabbed him, pinned him down then started to groom an unkempt bit of fur!” 

She laughed at that, and Brambleclaw joined before pausing, still stifling giggles, to add the next part. 

“He was supposed to lead his first patrol then, too!” 

This set them both off again, rolling in the snow in fits of laughter. 

“It’s so easy to talk to you, Brambleclaw.” Her fur seemed to grow more red. 

“I’d hope so... I feel the same way. And more.” He blurted out. 

“More?” Squirrelpaw’s heart started to race in her chest, as though it was a mouse trying to escape. 

“I think I love you, Squirrelpaw.” 

“It’s lucky I feel the same.” She managed to breathe, before she flung herself at him. They rolled in the snow for a bit, clumps of the powdery white stuff getting stuck in their fur. He covered her in licks as she smiled, trying to do the same. When they broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. 

“Guess Purdy was right, then.” Brambleclaw said at last. 

“But what are we going to do... later?” Squirrelpaw asked. 

“I could join ThunderClan; it wouldn’t be much loss if I got to be with you. I’d miss Mum and Swiftstrike, but really I’ve always been a loner there.” 

“Or I could join SkyClan.” Squirrelpaw said. “I’d hate to make you give up your home for me.” 

“Squirrelpaw, you have a family and friends there.” 

“You have your mum and your brother there.” 

“She’ll be fine. She knows what kind of cat I am; besides, she has Swiftstrike.” 

“If you insist.” Squirrelpaw said at last. “We’d better get back before anyone worries.” 

And so they did, going to sleep in the same nest. 

(Thistlepaw got her revenge later, with half an eggshell and some river water. No party was amused when it woke both Squirrelpaw _and_ Brambleclaw.) 

Later, just before the sun peeked over the horizon, four cats stood in an open area of the meadow they had chosen to rest in. Brightheart was panting as she lay down, allowing the equally-tired Longtail to rest. 

“That was great!” Longtail puffed. 

“That was the last of the stuff we worked out. You should be able to apply standard battle techniques now.” 

“I’ll help him with that.” Swiftstrike said. “It’s only fair.” Longtail gave his apprentice a grateful look before they rejoined the group just as the dawn broke. The Clans stirred, kits complaining and elders grumbling as the mass of the Clan awoke. 

Hunting patrols went out soon after, including Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw, aglow with their new relationship. In the snow-weighted grasses the WindClanners were the heroes of the day in the meadows, but the scrubby forest nearby allowed ThunderClan, SkyClan and ShadowClan good hunting too. Leopardstar had sent an equal number of patrols out, citing the need to practice catching land prey. By the time the patrols had returned, mingled by Clan if not hunting type, a good haul of prey had been brought back. 

It wasn’t what any of them were used to, but it was enough to stop the hunger. Squirrelpaw chewed on the tailbone of a starling as Brambleclaw tried to get the most out of a gleaming wing-bone. 

“I wonder when we’ll next be full-fed?” She asked. 

“Probably in greenleaf, at our new home.” Brambleclaw replied. 

“The Clans are leaving. Hopes and dreams are nice, but we need pawsteps now.” Brownpelt of ShadowClan admonished them. 

“Coming!” Squirrelpaw chirped. 

Brambleclaw gave her a small lick, then turned with her to join the mass of cats heading up the mountainside. 

“We’ll be alright.” She promised. 

“We will. We have to be.” Brambleclaw replied. 

**Thistlepaw** **: WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!**

**Squirrel** **paw** **: Ugh, dude** **...**

**Brambleclaw** **:** **_Fuck,_ ** **man...**

**Thistlepaw** **: OH!**

**(yes, this is a vine reference)**


	17. Trauma for Smokepaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokepaw gets saved; Bluestorm doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble and make it double! Due to posting errors on crossposting, have 2 chapters.

Hail rained down upon the Clans’ exposed backs; the skies had chosen to unload their burden, even if the Clans weren’t prepared.

“Come on, there must be a rest area somewhere!” Ferncloud puffed, eye on Birchkit, who was flagging.

“Do you recognise this?” Tawnypelt asked Feathertail; she shook her head.

Blindly, the Clans stumbled on, before Blackstar gave a rather uncharacteristic yelp.

“What’s the matter?” Russetfur asked, voice laced with concern.

“There’s a chasm here.” Blackstar replied, backing up.

“We need to cross.” Leopardstar said. “There’s no fork in the path we have followed for a long way down, and there’s no other way across.”

“Warriors, take a kit!” Firestar yowled. The kits of the group soon found themselves within the jaws of warriors, who leaped over the gap. They disappeared around a bend.

“It’s bigger up here!” Finchfur called to the group, presumably having released Marshkit.

“Great!” Leafstar shouted back, as warrior after warrior jumped across, a few of the bulkier ones staying to assist the elders who were crossing. Apprentices started taking the leap; they landed with varying degrees of gracefulness on the rocky turf.

Smokepaw bunched his haunches, taking off for a leap. But Squirrelpaw could see, from the other side, the exact moment when he undershot. His claws stretched out, nearing the edge for a split-second.

“No!” A voice cried. Suddenly a blue-gray blur streaked through the air, ramming Smokepaw up just enough for him to be pulled to safety. But Bluestorm was not as fortunate; she hurtled towards the ground.

“Bluestorm!” Firestar called, watching in horror as she disappeared out of sight.

“Who’s going to tell Whitestorm?” Littlecloud muttered, having just jumped. He raced to Smokepaw’s side, assessing him for injury.

“Just in shock. I’d give all my claws for some thyme right now!” He mewed. In lieu of that, he wrapped himself around the terrified apprentice, helping him to stand.

“Where will you take him?” Brambleclaw asked.

“To the queens. He needs it.” Littlecloud responded, before leading him up the trail.

Fortunately, the stragglers managed to get across efficiently, but not before a yowl of grief emanated from the top of the mountain.

“Whitestorm’s been told.” Crowpaw said, before heading up the trail. 

They emerged onto a snowy plain, by which time the hail had subsided. Smokepaw huddled near Nightwing, getting soothing licks, while Ferncloud and Whitestorm were bundled together.

“Great StarClan...” Squirrelpaw murmured.

“We need to get through this.” Feathertail said.

“We will get through this.” Tawnypelt replied, pointing with her tail to the Clans who had come together in their time of need.

“Are the kits alright?” Leafstar asked the Clans as one at that moment. After receiving positive replies, she sank to her paws.

Of course, the relative rest didn’t last long. Wind ruffled Snowtalon’s ear as he looked up, seeing a dark mass angling toward a kit near the edges of the group. His eyes narrowed and he leapt from his place within the group as the hawk dove toward Hollykit, catching its wing with his teeth. Cat and hawk tumbled onto the snow, where Brackenfur bit down on its neck to still it forever.

“At least some of us will eat tonight.” He proclaimed, before placing the hawk near the elders and queens.

Before they tucked in, a shout came from the mountainside. Cats, streaked with mud, descended from a slope.

“What are you doing down here?” Brook questioned Tawnypelt.

“We’re travelling to a new home.” Blackstar replied.

“And you left kits in this weather?”

“We didn’t have a choice.” Brambleclaw said.

“Regardless, it is good to see you.” Crag added, moving forward.

“Likewise. How are Star’s kits doing?” Crowpaw asked.

“Oh, there’s a surprise.” Crag remarked. “They are doing well; it seems Feathertail has been good for you.”

“Yes.” He admitted, bashful.

“Do you know them?” Firestar asked. “Or to be more precise, how do you know them?”

“We met them as we traversed the mountains to get back.” The home was left unspoken, but still stung.

“They saved us from a Sharptooth. We are in their debt.” Brook said.

The cat behind them nodded – they were not one that any of them recognised.

“You are passing over, yes?” Crag asked.

“We are.” Leafstar said.

“Stay with us for a couple of sunrises. The clouds will be storming soon.”

“Thank you.” Tallstar purred. 

The traversal to the waterfall was relatively short, something the Clans were thankful for. What they were less thankful for was the icy spray that hit them as they entered the cavern. The chilly wind subsided as they came into the cave, where Tribe cats looked up in curiosity. Their unknown guide ducked into the pass where Stoneteller’s den was. A minute later, he emerged from the den again.

“You are travelling to a new home?”

“That is correct.” Tallstar said.

“Well, I wish you the luck of the stars with that. Be our guests for a while.”

“Thank you for your generosity.” Leopardstar replied, dipping her head.

“It is only fair. After all, your youth saved us from a great threat.”

He padded down to the slope to speak with the mingling cats, while the travellers broke off with Leafpaw and Stormfur.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Stormfur told Brook.

“Likewise.” Brook mewed. Both looked a small bit dazed before Brook shook herself.

“I promised some of the to-bes that I’d show them to work as a group to bring down a falcon. Even though the snow will hinder us, there is plenty of room in here.” She padded off to a knot of to-bes, and soon there was a show of acrobatics going on as Brook directed the to-bes in smaller teams.

Meanwhile the apprentices of the Clans were congregated with the remaining to-bes in the den, swapping stories.

“...And Mothflight touched the Moonstone and found herself with StarClan.”

“What’s StarClan?” A to-be asked.

“You don’t know about StarClan?" Thistlepaw asked, incredulous.

“It’s like the Tribe of Endless Hunting.” Tawnypelt explained as she passed by them, talking with Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw.

“Oh, okay!” The to-be said. 

“We have different ancestors.” Brambleclaw told Thistlepaw as he padded away from her.

“Well, anyway...” Thistlepaw began again, hesitantly picking up the story where she had left off.

Awhile later, a yowl arose from the queens’ nests. “The kits! The kits are gone!”

“Looks like we have a mission.” Squirrelpaw said, a determined set to her face.

**Smokepaw: *traumatised***

**Everyone else: *Crushing on tribe cats/telling stories/trying to forget that a cat died***

**Smokepaw: Am I a joke to you?**


	18. Kitten Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the kits.

Thankfully, the bitter hail had subsided; now only light flakes of snow drifted onto their pelts. After telling Feathertail where they were going, they had raced out immediately, following kitten-paws and milk-scent where they could.

“The trail ends here.” Squirrelpaw lamented.

“Could the snow have covered anything up?” Tawnypelt asked.

“The scents, yes. The pawprints, no. See how deep they are? They had to sink their legs in to get anywhere in this thick lot.” Brambleclaw replied.

Squirrelpaw’s ear pricked up. “I hear a squeak!” She whispered.

“Now’s not the time for prey.” Tawnypelt told her.

“No- I hear it too. It’s definitely a kit-squeak.”

They made haste towards the sound. The pawprints resumed after a thin patch of snow, and they came to a flat rock where the kits were playing.

“You can’t get me, Firekit!” 

“I will!” Birchkit replied.

“I’ll take one side, you the other,” Hollykit told her brother. “We’ll make them eat their words.”

“Never!” Larchkit yowled, sticking his tongue out at them. “Applekit, Marshkit, Toadkit and I are way too fast for you! ‘Sides, we’ll get you first!”

“Remember WE can tag any of you!” Tumblekit mewed, nodding to Owlkit and Grasskit.

“How long until we can come back in?” Pebblekit asked.

“When one of us wins!” Minnowkit replied, ducking around Birchkit’s tail and smiling at Firekit.

Stormkit gave a mew of triumph, pouncing on Tumblekit’s tail and causing her to pout. 

“Ha! Revenge for Pebblekit!” She yowled as Tumblekit went to sit by the side.

Squirrelpaw slogged up to them. “Game over.” She mewed.

“Uh-oh.” Pebblekit mewed.

“Uh-oh indeed.” Brambleclaw said. “You didn’t tell any cat where you were going. We were all worried sick!”

“What if a hawk had swooped down?” Tawnypelt asked. “Did you think about that?”

“No.” The kits replied in unison.

“Seems to me that these mouse-brains didn’t think!” Squirrelpaw hissed.

“I’ll tell the queens.” Tawnypelt told them, pushing her way through the snow. Brambleclaw fixed his eyes on the sky, searching for any dark shapes.

“Psst-Marshkit, new game.” Tumblekit whispered.

“What?” Marshkit asked.

“We have to defeat Brambleclaw! He’s a fox now!”

“Okay!” Marshkit quickly passed on the message. Brambleclaw, still watching for hawks, didn’t notice until he was inundated by kits. 

“We’re going to get you, you mean fox!” Hollykit yowled.

“Yeah, and we’ll line our nests with your fur!” Stormkit joined in.

“Oh no, I’ve been accosted by a patrol of brave warriors, but I’m not going down without a fight!” He rolled around, getting squeaks from the kits who had to vacate him or get a face full of snow.

“Get him!” Owlkit screeched, jumping onto his neck with kitten-sharp claws.

“You idiot.” Squirrelpaw purred as she watched Brambleclaw shake off Owlkit and bat him away with a paw.

“Your idiot.” He replied.

“The foxes are being sappy! Get them!” Pebblekit relaunched the attack.

“Oh, you want foxes, huh? How’s this?” Squirrelpaw asked, picking up a kit by their scruff and gently depositing them into a snowbank.

“Cold!” Applekit squeaked, climbing out of the bank. “Oh, I’ll get you!” She giggled.

Just as they, as ‘foxes’, bested the kits, a patrol of warriors and queens ascended the snowbank.

“What have you got to say for yourselves?” Ferncloud asked, fur bristling.

“Uh... sorry?” Larchkit asked.

“Hmph. Let’s get you back.” Ferncloud told them, picking them up by their scruffs.

“Were they any trouble to find?” Cherrytail asked.

“At one point they went over a rock, but that was it.” Squirrelpaw replied.

The kits, some carried and some riding, were taken across the snow to the waterfall, where they were unceremoniously marched into the cave and placed in the queens’ nests. A babble of voices broke out as queens and fathers firmly disciplined their kits, resulting in many groans and pouts.

“They went out to play? Unsupervised?” Firestar asked.

“Yes.” Squirrelpaw adopted the most dignified, somber tone she could.

“I seem to remember someone doing that.” Firestar purred, resting his muzzle on her head.

“Daaad...”

“Squirrelpaaaw...”

As the exchange was going on and warriors laughed with Tribe cats, a patrol came back. They bore three hawks, a buzzard with a rabbit, and Bluestorm’s body.

The mood instantly dropped. Whitestorm crept forward on trembling paws, lowering himself to the ground near where she was placed before pushing his nose into her fur. He was joined by his kits, Speckletail and a good portion of ThunderClan. Firestar whispered something to her before backing off, letting the others have their turn to mourn. One outlier in the group was Smokepaw – he lay alongside Whitestorm.

“All of StarClan will honour her.” Brambleclaw told Squirrelpaw.

“Of course. It just hurts, doesn’t it? I mean, she told me of the story of LionClan first.”

“I know.” They lay together, watching the scene.

The meal that evening was not the celebratory affair that the Tribe cats wished – though every cat was grateful for the meal. 

“Warrior ceremonies will take place at our new home.” Tallstar declared.

This sentiment was shared by each leader in turn. The night grew around them as the travellers watched the Clans, while kits slept at parents’ sides and cats allowed themselves to grieve for those they’d lost.

Dawn came quietly as the Clans woke. Whitestorm and ThunderClan’s elders took Bluestorm to be buried under the guidance of a Tribe elder. After Bluestorm was covered over with stone, the party returned to the Clans, where the leaders thanked the Tribe cats for their generous gift.

“It was no problem. You saved our tribe, now it is only natural that we help you.” Stoneteller said.

“Safe hunting. I hope that we meet in more favourable circumstances.”

“Of course.” Brambleclaw told Crag.

The Clans set out into dawn’s blinding rays once again, the mountain chill assaulting their fur, noses and paw-pads.

Gorseheart craned his neck to the sky, where a buzzard was swiftly brought down by a Tribe cat.

“We will survive.” He murmured. “If they can live here, we can find a new home.”

**Kits:** *Playing a game*

**Squirrelflight** , Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt: New rule: You’re all idiots.


	19. Finding A Big Puddle (it's their home now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great Journey comes to an end.

Damp heather brushed every cat’s fur, soaking those who managed to avoid the drizzle from above. They were on the trail; to say every cat was glad to leave the mountains was an understatement. Even Tallstar, weary as he always seemed these days, seemed to have gained a second wind in the presence of familiar surroundings. 

Unsurprisingly, here WindClan took the lead, striding with practiced grace through the waving fronds. Owlkit and Grasskit also led the kits in the middle of the group, in a facsimile of the Clans’ formations. Each Clan stepped more confidently now; the bonds between Clans were evident as the leaders kept up an easy conversation at the front, apprentices speculated excitedly on what their new home may look like and warriors had sought out those of different Clans. The queens worked in synchronity to herd kits along, sharing the same goal.

Even Dustpelt was mingling, with old and new Clanmates.

But every cat was still eager to stay moving. They woke after their rest before dawn, when Silverpelt was only just beginning to fade.

“It’s so early...” Squirrelpaw grumbled, stretching as she extricated herself from Brambleclaw.

“The leaders did agree to go early.” Brambleclaw reminded her.

“And we agreed to it.” Tawnypelt told them. 

“Ugh.” Crowpaw moaned.

They had stopped in a forest for the night, and already leaders and deputies were going around, responding to hesitant cats. Eventually the Clans roused themselves, as ThunderClan and SkyClan stopped for a hunt in the forest and WindClan went to try their luck in the heather. ShadowClan found the shadiest places possible, finding small gullies where some small frogs hopped. RiverClan was left trying to catch the small minnows that were the only things that could subsist in the small creeks.

Eventually, enough prey was caught to sustain them, and so they buried the bones and continued on.

“I had a sign.” Leafpaw told Firestar quietly. Despite the hubbub, the mingled cats froze, staring at her.

“A sign?” Firestar asked.

“It was more of a dream. I was in front of a stretch of glittering water. Spottedleaf-”

“A river?” Leopardstar asked.

“Bigger than a river. These waters were smooth. I could see Silverpelt in the waters, and Spottedleaf told me that StarClan would find us.”

Murmurs broke out as the Clans discussed the new development hopefully. Leafpaw shuffled her paws, tail twitching. She broke away from the din and whispered to Squirrelpaw. 

“Do you think I did the right thing? What if I just dreamed what I wanted to?”

“Spottedleaf was there.” Squirrelpaw replied. “Besides, you would have dreamed of another forest territory if you dreamed of what you wanted. Or a gorge.”

“Thank you.” Leafpaw breathed, before rejoining the throng heading down the grassy slope and up to a wooded hill.

“I smell prey!” Sorreltail bounded towards a forest illuminated in half-light, the smells of fern and mouse and bird wreathing around the Clans.

“StarClan, if this is where we are meant to be, show us a sign.” Leafpaw murmured. In answer, a breeze tugged at her fur, growing stronger as if she was called. The moon came out from among the clouds. She took a deep breath and peered among the trees.

A glittering expanse of water met her. Stars glimmered in the water; Leafpaw could see the stars form into StarClan cats – there was Thunderflower, and Yellowfang, and-

“This is where we were meant to be.” Firestar said. The other leaders looked incredulously down before freezing, and Leafpaw knew they saw StarClan too.

“We’re here!” Cinderpelt yowled joyously to the reddening sky.

The Clans made their way to the lake, which seemed to be aflame in the red light of dawn. 

Once they reached the blazing waters, the Clans looked around. Immediately next to them was a large barn, with horses milling about. The land on which they stood was damp, but a small rise would give everyone a drier place to sleep. A large stump jutted out of the ground.

Tallstar immediately hobbled up to the stump, scrabbling his way up to the top.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the stump for a Clan meeting.” He called. Thankfully, every cat was already listening intently, even though his voice was raspy and weak.

“I, Tallstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Crowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?“

“I do.” Crowpaw’s mouth was set in grim determination; he looked at Feathertail.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Crowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Crowfeather.” Crowfeather blinked. Tallstar’s mouth curved in a small smile as he winked at the new warrior.

“StarClan honors your determination and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan.”

He alighted from the stump, leaving WindClan to cheer his name. Firestar leapt up, about to start, when Feathertail stepped forward. 

“Tallstar, if you are willing, I would like to join WindClan.”

“I am willing, if that is what you wish.”

“ThunderClan understands that you have to go.” Firestar said, bowing his head. Silverstream and Graystripe lurched forwards, embracing their daughter in farewell.

“I’ll see you at Gatherings.” Feathertail told them, before joining Crowfeather at Tallstar’s side.

Firestar let the scene play out, before making to start again.

“I wish to join ThunderClan.” Brambleclaw’s voice rang clearly over the crowd.

“Well, no one could say they were surprised.” Leafstar mewed sadly. “Still, I wish you didn’t need to go.”

“She has a family there. Goldenflower and Swiftstrike will be able to look after each other.”

“We welcome you into ThunderClan, Brambleclaw.” Firestar told the young warrior, perched upon the stump.

“Thank you.” Brambleclaw joined the mass of ThunderClan cats, nodding his head to his mother and half-brother Swiftstrike in a silent promise to explain later.

“I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. 

Squirrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? “

“I do.” Squirrelpaw mewed. Brambleclaw touched his tail to her back as memory flooded through her – of being an apprentice, learning, travelling and finding a new home.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Squirrelpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Squirrelflight. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

“Squirrelflight!” Leafpaw yowled, echoed by the mass of cats nearby. The chanting died down as Primrosepaw stepped up to Leopardstar.

“I, Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Primrosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.” Primrosepaw’s eyes were unusually solemn as she gave her vow.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Primrosepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Primrosepetal. StarClan honors your independence and wit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan.”

Tallstar gave a start – he had been in a half-asleep state, but he jolted awake now, leaping up onto the stump.

“I say these words before the spirits of StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice.”

The silence was absolute now.

“Gorseheart will be the new deputy of WindClan.”

There was no time to ask if he was serious, because, his duty done, Tallstar fell to the ground, dead.

**Clans: It’s time to play musical chairs with Clan Cats!**

**Tallstar: Dammit, I don’t have a chair. Guess I’ll have to die.**


	20. Another road-trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mudclaw is rebuked; the journeyers explore.

No sooner had Tallstar fallen than a din arose from WindClan. Some grieved their leader, others yowled about leadership. Mudclaw was trying to make a case about Tallstar not being in his right mind at the time; Gorseheart was gaping at his fallen leader and Crowfeather was trying to call for order.

Gorseheart finally snapped out of his shock long enough to scramble to the stump.

“Enough!” He yowled, causing some of the more loyal WindClan cats to stop.

“We will hold a vigil for Tallstar tonight. In the meantime, I suppose it falls to me to choose a deputy.” He sighed and began.

“I say these words before the body of Tallstar, so that he may hear and approve of my choice.” Squirrelflight bit her lip – Gorseheart would need to choose someone popular within WindClan but not outside of it if he wanted to bolster himself. “The deputy of WindClan will be Ashfoot.” Crowfeather eagerly bounded over, covering the surprised molly with licks; Squirrelpaw finally recognised her as Crowfeather’s mother.

“Are you sure, Gorseheart?”

“Certain.” Gorseheart smiled for a brief second before jumping down and going to tend to his leader.

“Great StarClan.” Brambleclaw whispered.

“Agreed.” Squirrelflight whispered back.

“New warriors, you will have your vigils when we get to our camps.” Firestar yowled out, echoed by the other leaders.

“We should send out a scouting patrol.” Leafstar said.

“Let the travellers go. They’ll not waste time over petty arguments.” Blackstar yowled.

“Brambleclaw, do you give your word that you will look out for SkyClan’s interests in this patrol?” Leafstar asked.

“I will.” Brambleclaw promised.

“And then maybe I can get Finchfur a wreath while they’re scouting!” Swiftstrike whispered to Primrosepetal.

“Maybe.” Primrosepetal whispered back.

“We need rest.” Leopardstar stated. “Hunting patrols, please go out. Those of you who are the least tired, please take a guard position.”

This order was immediately followed; Shrewpaw bounded off with Spiderpaw to try their luck while the queens detangled their kits who had been playing heartbeats ago.

“Aw, but we want to play!” Grasskit yowled as he and Owlkit were placed next to their mother.

“Tomorrow, kits.” Ferncloud promised, curling her tail over her litter and muffling their own protests.

Many of the warriors of ThunderClan and RiverClan soon returned with fat fish in their jaws, gratefully received by the queens and elders.

Then, scrawny warriors on guard for wandering foxes, the Clans tried to rest in the peat.

“Come on, Primrosepetal!”

“Alright, alright!” Said warrior stretched, noting distastefully the clinging mud on her fur.

“We know. Come on, the territories won’t wait forever!” Brambleclaw added, brushing against Squirrelflight.

Crowfeather, Feathertail and Tawnypelt padded up to them.

“I know ShadowClan likes marshland, but not sleeping in it!” Tawnypelt grumbled. 

“The elders and queens got the dry turf, though.” Crowfeather pointed out.

“That’s the most important thing.” Feathertail said, wrapping her tail around Crowfeather. “For the record, I don’t mind you brown.” Crowfeather’s muffled squeak and blush was hidden from the Clans as they disappeared from the marshy horseplace. The brisk leaf-bare winds played across their pelts as they padded to the edge of the lake. But a brown-and-white figure hurried to catch up to them.

“Squirrelflight, be careful, won’t you?” Leafpaw asked.

“Of course I will. We’ve come too far not to.” Squirrelflight touched her tail to her sister’s flank briefly, then gave her a smile as she caught up to the rest of the group. Leafpaw tore back to the Clans as they continued, calling over her shoulder, “StarClan go with you!”

The shore was still marshy, but they picked their way across it as the chilly breeze carried prey-scent towards them.

“That smells tasty.” Brambleclaw remarked.

“They’ll be easy to catch, too.” Tawnypelt added. 

“That’s more than we had in the gorge!” Squirrelflight flicked her bushy tail, beckoning the others. 

“Alright, keep your fur on.” Crowfeather grumbled half-heartedly.

They took themselves higher up; Crowfeather’s ears perked up as gorse started to become visible on the better-drained hills.

“Trees!” Squirrelflight exclaimed, angling her tail towards a copse of them that stuck out from the lake, continuing further from the lake.

“There’ll be prey there, as well. Shall we stop to hunt?” Feathertail asked.

“Oh, I could eat a fox at the moment.” Tawnypelt’s eyes were half-glazed over now.

“So we’ll hunt?” Brambleclaw asked. After a positive consensus, he led the group into the small forest. 

Six successful catches later, they lay on their sides amidst the bones of a satisfying meal.

“Now all we need is a sleep.” Primrosepetal muttered, reclining on the soft earth.

“Don’t go to sleep!” Brambleclaw admonished her.

“Gorseheart will be waiting on us.” Crowfeather added, fur bristling.

“Alright, alright, keep your fur on!” Squirrelflight teased.

“My fur is perfectly on, thank you.” Crowfeather grumbled, flicking his tail to chivvy them on.

They took a slanting route to the lake, noticing that there was an island, about a tree-length from the shore.

“Thet would make a good camp.” Tawnypelt mused

“What about the kits and elders?” Feathertail asked.

“That is true. A land crossing would be needed.”

“Hey, there’s Leafpaw!” Squirrelflight exclaimed. He didn’t question her, but he knew that she had a connection to her littermate. He ruthlessly suppressed a stab of envy; Swiftstrike had always been more of a cool older brother to him, not a peer. He would have liked to know how Squirrelflight’s connection felt.

Squirrelflight, on the other hand, was thinking about the golden shape neatly arrayed next to her sister. Mothwing – the new medicine cat of RiverClan, and Tigerstar’s daughter, seemed to be arrayed next to her sister very closely.

_Be careful,_ Leafpaw…  She thought. Being caught in a relationship as a medicine cat could be disastrous. 

But now they continued along the ridge, the grass draining further as they went along. Crowfeather sighed happily as his pawpads impacted the long grass.

“Now this feels like home.”

They passed water-smoothed pebbles through sunhigh, when Brambleclaw caught a ripple.

“Plenty of prey for all that can fish.” He pointed out.

“Only if the fish don’t all hide in the middle of the lake!” Primrosepetal exclaimed.

The image was slightly humourous, but before Squirrelflight could snort, she realised that the words were true. Fishing would need to be adapted here. Feathertail fixed her eyes on the green smudge and began to walk until the pebbles turned into small rocks, slick with water and full of cracks which a paw could slip through. The land had receded here, creating a small gap among a group of pines; a Twoleg structure was solidly planted above it.

“We couldn’t escape them forever.” Feathertail sighed.

“Maybe it’s like the Twolegs that only came in Greenleaf in RiverClan.” Tawnypelt posited. “Crookedstar always had a report of them.”

“You may be right.” Brambleclaw said. He stepped forward, tasting the air. 

“Well?” Squirrelflight asked.

“Nothing but the forest.” Brambleclaw reported.

The group let out a breath that they had unconsciously held before carrying on.

Silence engulfed them as they padded along, when suddenly Primrosepetal’s ears perked up.

“Do you hear that?” 

Feathertail pricked her ears. “Rushing water!”

Their pace increased as the ground grew soggier; they finally pushed their way through waving reeds and cattails to a sight that made Primrosepetal yowl in joy.

“A stream!” She called. It was wide; Brambleclaw could see that even the most agile of SkyClanners would be hard-pressed to leap it. Pebbled banks and stony islands provided a place to bask in the sun, while the cool, green water constantly rippled.

“Great, fish!” Crowfeather licked his lips, settling by the water.

“This would be ideal for RiverClan.” Primrosepetal whispered, careful not to disturb the swirling shapes below.

“I’ll guard.” Brambleclaw told them, settling amidst the reeds, ears pricked. It seemed like heartbeats before a silver fish was deposited at his paws.

“Dig in!” Squirrelflight was soaked; water streamed off her ginger pelt.

“Would you like some help with that fur?” He asked.

“Ugh, please. StarClan-cursed trout dragged me in with it.”

Around them, he could hear some faint chuckling as he rasped his tongue over hers, filtering out the majority of the water.

“Thanks!” Squirrelflight told him.

“Thank you for the fish.” Brambleclaw replied.

She lay beside him with her newly groomed fur, eating her own catch. Brambleclaw knew there would be more to come, but for now he was content to be pressed against Squirrelflight, with prey in his mouth and friends by his side.

**Journeyers: ROaD TRIP!**

**Leafpaw: Honey, don’t forget your fruit snacks!**

**Squirrelpaw: I know, sis.**


	21. Another Roadtrip Part 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The neighbours are met; camps are found.

“Where now?” Crowfeather asked. His fur was sleek again, most likely from sharing tongues with Feathertail.

“Let’s explore downstream.” Primrosepetal decided.

“Sounds good to me.” Brambleclaw said. The others all got up, starting to pad along the riverbank. After a while, Primrosepetal stopped suddenly. 

“Look!” Feathertail exclaimed.

A delta awaited them, made where the river met a tributary. Moss and fern grew along the edges, nourished by the water. The island formed was surrounded by hazel and bramble thickets.

“Now that would make a perfect camp.” Squirrelflight commented.

“It’s up to Leopardstar to decide.” Tawnypelt reminded her. 

“Where’s Primrosepetal?” Crowfeather asked.

Brambleclaw suddenly spied a cream tail rustling a bush. He chuckled. “Looks like Primrosepetal went to explore her prospective home.” 

“Great StarClan, with both Squirrelflight and Primrosepetal on the journey, it’s a wonder we made it back!” Feathertail laughed.

Suddenly, a disheveled Primosepetal emerged, eyes gleaming in satisfaction. “It’s perfect.” She announced.

“Brilliant!” Squirrelflight exclaimed.

They went back down to the lake, moving again along its banks, when Tawnypelt froze.

“Thunderpath!” She hissed. 

It was unavoidable; the rank scent was the only thing Brambleclaw could smell. Ghostly images of monsters were superimposed on the land; would this be another Twoleg conquest?

“Hey.” A tail on his shoulder made him jump. “It’s just me.” 

Squirrelflight was next to him, sympathy in her green eyes. “Thunderpaths don’t mean destruction. The Twolegs had some near t he gorge, and it’s still going strong.” 

He forced his breathing to slow and faced the others, who were coming down from their own states of shock.

“Right.” He mewed. “Let’s cross.”

It was Crowfeather’s sharp eye that saw it first, cleaving the landscape in two. There was no rumble on this path, and they raced across it with ease. They didn’t stop running until they reached the dark green smudge that belied a forest. Pines graced this area, their needles adorning smooth, unscarred ground. The scent of the wild filled their noses.

“This is much better than SkyClan’s Treecutplace.” Tawnypelt sighed.

“How do you know?” Feathertail asked. “Aren’t you ShadowClan?”

“I left as an apprentice. Too much harassment. And ShadowClan were recovering from a plague, so they were more than happy to get some young blood in.”

“Oh.” Feathertail said and left it at that.

The sun had sunk as they travelled, and the red light of the sun cast a warm, dimming glow over the forest.

“We’d better tread carefully. Tawnypelt, can you take the lead?” Primrosepetal said. Tawnypelt responded by moving to the group’s front, keen night vision scanning the path ahead.

“Didn’t ShadowClan have some pines?” Crowfeather asked.

“Yeah. They were the best places to go if you wanted some furrier prey.” Tawnypelt replied. “ShadowClan might agree to come here, but the trees are a bit harder to climb. Not enough branches.”

Squirrelflight craned her head to acknowledge Tawnypelt’s words. “You’re right. But that doesn’t mean that ShadowClan need a camp in the trees.”

“That is true.”

The lake glowed silver, caught by the moonlight, as Brambleclaw tasted the air.

“A Clan can’t survive on just squirrel.” He commented, identifying the most prevalent scent.

“It may be different further on. Every Clan has prey-poor areas.” Feathertail reassured them. They continued in silence.

“Fungi.” Primrosepetal mewed. “It must be damp here.”

“ShadowClan can handle damp.” Tawnypelt reminded them.

“Let’s find somewhere to settle.” Crowfeather remarked.

They headed up the slope until they froze suddenly.

“Scent markers.” Brambleclaw said. He prowled on, wishing to identify the threat. A nest suddenly loomed in front of him.

“Kittypets.” Squirrelflight curled her lip in disgust. “And their scent is rank. Who taught them how to mark a scent? Foxes?”

Primrosepetal, like the prey her Clan dined on, had slipped into the Twolegs’ garden.

“Catmint!” She whispered, prompting nods from the group.

An orange glow illuminated the garden for a split-second, then faded.

“Right. Now we know where to get catmint. Shall we continue?” Feathertail asked.

“I can’t really!” Primrosepetal yowled. Squirrelflight bounded onto the fence, to see Primrosepetal trapped between two kittypets.

She launched herself onto the closest one, tackling him away from Primrosepetal. Beside her, her friends flew into combat, pouncing mercilessly on the kittypets. But the kittypets were strong; Squirrelflight could already see the beginnings of new scratches forming on all of them. 

Suddenly, a yowl of rage permeated the night; the Twoleg threw something hard at them, and they scattered. They raced out of the garden until they came to a spot outside of the scent markers.

“That was close.” Crowfeather panted.

“Note to self: if we settle here, tell Blackstar to send a good, strong patrol to those pieces of fox dung.” Tawnypelt hissed.

“Where are we?” Primrosepetal asked.

“Somewhere away from the lake.” Brambleclaw replied.

“Nothing for it but to keep going.” Squirrelflight sighed. They trooped on for awhile until Tawnypelt picked up the pace.

“I found somewhere.” Her tone was level, but a twitching of her tail-tip betrayed her excitement.

A dip in the land, ringed with prickly bushes and low-branched pines, awaited.

“That could be a good leader’s den.” Feathertail gestured to where a low-hanging pine branch dangled directly over a tangle of brambles.

“Shall we hunt?” Brambleclaw asked the group at large.

“I’m so tired I couldn’t catch a boulder.” Squirrelflight replied.

“We’ve also eaten more than a Clan could catch some days.” Crowfeather added.

“Alright then.” Tawnypelt said. “I’ll scout one of these dens out.”

This was met with agreement as they split off in small groups to sleep in each den.

A cloudy dawn had broken; in their sleep-induced grogginess, they had almost stumbled back to the kittypets’ haunt. They turned back, finally reaching the lake.

“Halfway there.” Primrosepetal mewed.

“I think somewhere between the deciduous forest and the pines would suit SkyClan.” Brambleclaw said. “I thought I saw a sheltered clearing up ahead.”

The boundary between the forests was marked with a Twoleg path, but the trail was abandoned, only some weird blue markers giving any indication that the path was not natural.

“We’ll need to watch out for that.” Squirrelflight commented.

“We will.” Brambleclaw assured her.

Running water soon interceded, and they emerged at a stream.

“Drink up.” Feathertail commanded, bending her head to lap the icy water.

The others followed suit, until water dripped from their muzzles.

“Say what you want about leaf-bare, at least the water’s refreshing.” Tawnypelt said.

“Well, we need to cross.” Crowfeather said. He thrust himself into the water, doing a fair approximation of a paddle before emerging at the other end.

“Well, come on, it’s not that hard!” He yowled, prompting the others to hastily cross. Once they were all across (not to mention soaked to the bone) they continued. Oak and beech trees, leaves shed, surrounded them.

“Nuts.” Primrosepetal pointed with a claw.

“Excellent. That’ll help lure out the prey.” Squirrelflight said.

They pressed on, passing an old rabbit trail and a cluster of birds’ nests, until they came to an ancient oak.

“This looks like a good place for climbing lessons.” Brambleclaw noted.

“It would also be much better than the rocks!” Feathertail chuckled.

“How many times did you snag a claw on that one outcrop?” Squirrelflight teased.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Feathertail groaned. Suddenly she sprang forward, entrapping a squirrel that had made a desperate run for an acorn.

“Well, guess that’s our cue to eat.” Tawnypelt and Primrosepetal had soon snagged catches of their own, leaving them a decent meal.

“Alright, so the land can feed hungry cats.” Crowfeather noted approvingly. 

Squirrelflight darted forward suddenly, in pursuit of a plump vole.

“She’s not getting it.” Tawnypelt said. “It’s too fast.”

“You don’t know Squirrelflight.” Brambleclaw chuckled.

There was a thudding sound and Brambleclaw raced in the direction that Squirrelflight had gone.

“Squirrelflight! Are you okay?” He yowled.

“More than okay!” She called back, over what Brambleclaw could see was a cliff. “Bit bruised, and the vole’s worse for wear as well, but I think I’ve found our camp!”

**Journeyers: *Exploring***

**Kittypets: Allow us to introduce ourselves.**

**Squirrelflight: *Falls down a hole***

**Others: Are you okay?**

**Squirrelflight: It’s ThunderClan’s hole now!**


	22. Conclusion Hopping with Brambleclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make their way back

Brambleclaw turned to the cliff face, finally finding a potential route down. He picked his way down the rocky face, using the grass that had been stubborn enough to sprout in the cracks as pawholds, until he was finally standing next to Squirrelflight.

“What do you think?”

It was a wide space, filled with grass. Overhangs, hollows and bushes would provide ThunderClan with many places to sleep. But...

“I’m glad you didn’t fall off that edge.” Brambleclaw craned his neck to the other side, where the drop went for fox-lengths above them.

“Yeah. We’ll have to make sure that it’s clearly marked.”

“Apart from the edge, it’s... brilliant. I think if we clear away some of these brambles and thorns, we’ll have a really cozy camp.”

“That gap would make a good camp entrance.” Feathertail commented. She had bounded down the rocks to join them. Moments later, Crowfeather, Tawnypelt and Primrosepetal emerged.

“Is this ThunderClan’s camp?” Crowfeather asked.

“Yep!” Squirrelflight replied. Brambleclaw took a step toward her and then winced.

“Fox dung. I must have caught the bush on the way down here.”

“Let me get that.” Squirrelflight replied, as he ruefully extended his paw. A painful tugging later, the thorn was removed. 

“Thank you.” He said between licks. 

“Somehow it doesn’t quite feel like home.” He mused.

“Nothing will. SkyClan will always want their old camp, just as we miss the gorge. But we can build here and create a new home.”

He pressed closer to her, certain that for all he had left behind, he had the important things with him now.

“Let’s head back to the lake.” Tawnypelt suggested.

“We do need to carry on.” Primrosepetal added.

“Let’s go, then.” Brambleclaw instructed, leading them out of the open side of the hollow and towards the low ground.

They soon were back along the lake, sunhigh doing little to warm them in the leaf-bare breeze. The forest receded, leaving a large moor of grays and greens.

“Brilliant!” Crowfeather’s eyes shone. “Feathertail, do you want to explore?”

Feathertail smiled at him, stuck her tongue out and raced off.

“Hey!” Crowfeather yowled, tearing off after her.

“I suppose I’d better explore for SkyClan.” Brambleclaw mused.

“I’ll come. They helped me through kithood.” Tawnypelt said.

“Guess it falls to us to hunt.” Squirrelflight told Primrosepetal. Primrosepetal crouched by the water, eyes gleaming as she scanned for the dark shape that would indicate a fish. Squirrelflight, for her part, slipped through the undergrowth in the forest, emerald eyes scanning for any prey unlucky enough to cross their path. 

She soon found a vole that was nibbling on a seed, blissfully unaware of her. She sprang out of the undergrowth, catching the vole’s neck and putting it out of its misery. Swiping dirt over it, she picked out a robin in a tree. Digging her claws into the bark, she crept up behind it, killing it just before it could sound an alarm call. She dropped down, finding a family of mice in hibernation. She made quick work of them, and took her catch back to Primrosepetal.

Primrosepetal had caught three fish in the time that she’d been hunting and was now bringing up a minnow. She placed it among the bigger fish and continued to hunt.

“You had good luck as well, I take it?” 

“The fish here are acting as though they’ve never seen a cat before. This is bigger than what I’d catch in greenleaf back in the forest!”

“The voles were entirely too carefree. I changed that.” Squirrelflight said, drawing a paw over her ear and settling beside Primrosepetal. If she tipped her head and looked towards the hills, she could see two gray shapes, racing alongside one another.

“Looks like they’ll be back soon.” She mewed.

“Good. I want to get back as soon as possible.”

It was sundown when they were together again, each raving about the new Clan camps.

“...And Reedwhisker’s going to love the basking rocks!” Primrosepetal evangelised to no one in particular.

“That quarry will get enough sunlight to provide some warmth.” Tawnypelt murmured. 

“And you’re near enough to the lake for some easy water.” Brambleclaw responded.

“WindClan’s is well suited to us.” Crowfeather added.

“It looks as though StarClan themselves hollowed the ground!” Feathertail exclaimed.

“Trust me to find ThunderClan’s camp by falling in!”

They merrily talked, ferrying their prey to the Clans (for the four had eaten on the way, and Squirrelflight and Primrosepetal had caught a pike to share) until Tawnypelt’s eye spotted the Horseplace again.

“There they are!” Crowfeather yowled. The pace of the group instantly picked up, until they were racing towards the Horseplace, with its hoof-broken ground and their friends and families. They got there at twilight, Silverpelt blazing ahead. 

“Who’s there?” A voice asked.

“We’ve returned.” Primrosepetal said.

“We’ve been expecting you.” Hawkfrost said, flicking his tail to lead them back. Squirrelflight felt a prick of unease – did the tabby presume to speak for his Clan? Nevertheless, she followed Hawkfrost to where the Clans’ leaders were waiting.

“Cats of all Clans! Gather around!” The leaders yowled as one. Cats appeared from the bushes and the few lone trees, from holes in the ground and plain sight. The crowd pushed the six up to the stump, where Firestar greeted them.

“Welcome back. No trouble, I hope?”

“Only a couple of kittypets we need to watch out for, Blackstar.” Tawnypelt replied.

“Joy.” Blackstar deadpanned.

“Why don’t you tell us what you’ve found?” Leafstar encouraged.

“We’ve found homes for all five Clans that will suit them, and camps to that end.” Feathertail said.

“And prey?” Gorseheart asked.

“The territory was kind to us, even in leaf-bare. We’ve brought some of the spoils back for the Clans.” Brambleclaw mewed. He dropped his share of the fresh-kill that they carried next to the stump.

“What about Twolegs?” Leopardstar asked.

“There is some evidence that there is Twoleg activity around the lake, but we think they’ll only really be active in greenleaf. We’ll be able to stay away like before.” Primrosepetal remarked.

“Shall we decide the boundaries once we have a clearer lay of the land?” Firestar asked.

After mews of agreement erupted, Firestar nodded and went to talk to Sandstorm.

Brambleclaw was surprised to see Hawkfrost approach.

“It’s almost a shame we’re splitting apart. I would have liked to hunt with you sometime.”

A fluffy black tom came to stand beside him. “Maybe we’ll have time to talk at the next gathering. We are kin, after all.” Tadpolefur smiled at Brambleclaw and led Hawkfrost away.

“Firestar will be waiting.” Squirrelflight mewed. “We don’t have time to talk.”

“He was talking to Sandstorm, last I saw.” He didn’t miss the sidelong glance that Squirrelflight had shot Hawkfrost. 

“But why him? He can’t be trusted.” Squirrelflight hissed.

“I don’t know that.”

Squirrelflight snorted. “If he had any more ambition he’d have murdered Leopardstar by now. He’s already there, challenging the camp we found.”

Hawkfrost and Mistyfoot were shoulder to shoulder, hackles up, as they argued over whether the island would be RiverClan’s perfect camp.

“He just wants the best for his Clan!” 

“Primrosepetal distrusts him.”

“Cats have dislikes. He’s my brother.” Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes.

“You don’t know him at all.”

“Neither do you!” He yowled. “Are you basing this on some flimsy evidence from Primrosepetal and who his father is?”

“If you think it’s that, you don’t know me.” She stalked away, joining the mass of ThunderClanners who were congregating on the shore.

Brambleclaw couldn’t help but doubt whether, if she distrusted Hawkfrost based on Tigerstar, she trusted him.

**Brambleclaw is the expert at jumping to conclusions, and Squirrelflight needs to learn how to present evidence. Try a PowerPoint next time, Squirrelflight!**


	23. Conflict Resolution (Feat. Squilf and Bramble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair receive the advice that SHOULD have been in canon.

Squirrelflight was explaining the camp’s details to ThunderClan, but she couldn’t help but feel like she’d swallowed a stone as she scanned to see whether Brambleclaw was around. 

“And camp is safe?” Dustpelt asked. 

“The only thing that may pose a danger is one side of the cliff is sheer. But scent-markers can easily warn cats off.” 

“Hmm.” Dustpelt said. 

Squirrelflight looked to her journeymates for support, only to realise that they were describing their own camps to their own Clans, or in Brambleclaw’s case, talking to Goldenflower. 

“Let off her. She wouldn’t bring you anyplace dangerous.” Mothwing said, moss in her mouth. She had come near to ThunderClan and picked up the conversation. 

“Where did you get that from?” Leafpool asked, indicating the water dripping off, which was slightly darkened. 

“There was a pool with something in- Oh, fox dung!” Mothwing sprinted away, hurriedly burying her moss and tearing a new strip off of a tree. She shot back to the lake, and came back moments later with some fresh water. 

“Great StarClan, I’m a mouse-brain! I'll need to stock up on watermint.” Mothwing placed the new moss by ThunderClan’s elders and queens. 

“Did you take bad water?” 

“Yes. Now the elders will all have bellyaches in RiverClan.” 

“I can take you some herbs if you’d like.” 

“Thanks, but the watermint here’s been plucked clean. The kits dared each other to eat some Twoleg food that they’d left at Horseplace. It didn’t hurt them but gave them a wicked bellyache.” 

“Kits will be kits.” Leafpool chuckled. 

Meanwhile, Squirrelflight had placated Dustpelt, and Brambleclaw had come over from Goldenflower. 

“Can we talk?” They asked at the same time. They hastily adjourned to a nearby fencepost. 

“Mum gave me some really good advice – never go to sleep angry with your mate. I don’t want to do that with you.” 

“Neither do I.” Squirrelflight replied. 

“Let’s listen to each other’s stances and then we can comment.” Squirrelflight suggested after a fashion. 

“Sounds good. I-I never knew my father, and that’s been from what I’ve heard a good thing. I had Swiftstrike, but after Tawnypelt went to ShadowClan I hadn't many close family ties. I want that with Hawkfrost, Tadpolefur, Mothwing. And I can’t help but wonder if you don’t trust me because of who my father is.” 

“Brambleclaw, that was never what I was saying. I would trust Tadpolefur and Tawnypelt with backing me up in a battle. I would trust Mothwing to heal me in the event that I was sick. I would trust _you_ with my life. But Hawkfrost... I’ve seen him, when he thinks no one’s looking. He glares at Mistyfoot. Sometimes I think there’s a shadow around him.” 

Brambleclaw had moved closer. “I think we can agree to disagree there. How about I’ll try and bond with Hawkfrost, and if he’s suspicious, I’ll stop immediately. If I’m right and he can be trusted, we can develop a kinship.” 

“That sounds fair to me.” Squirrelflight said. “I just don’t want you getting caught up in that world.” 

“That was my father’s world,” Brambleclaw said softly. “It will never be mine.” 

“I know.” She whispered, and for a moment, everything was right again. 

They walked back just as Cinderpelt jumped onto the Speaker’s Stump, as it had come to be called. 

“Cats of all Clans!” She yowled, gray fur going silver in the moonlight. “We must decide where to meet next Gathering.” 

“But where?” Russetfur asked. “This place isn’t big enough. Did you find anywhere else?” 

“No.” Primrosepetal replied. “I’d be tempted to say the island, if it had a land connection. But apprentices and elders of any Clan will struggle, especially if they’ve just come from patrol.” 

“StarClan will show us a place.” Littlecloud mewed. “Have patience.” 

“I suppose the only other option is here, then.” Leopardstar sighed. 

“Cats of all Clans!” Firestar yowled. “We must rest before going to our new camps!” 

“Huh. Great Firestar’s word is law, then.” Mudclaw huffed. 

“You’d claw off your own nose if anyone told you to do otherwise.” Crowfeather spat. 

“Time to rest, little ones.” Ferncloud mewed, claiming her kits from the tangle of kitten-fluff that indicated a play-fight. “We’re going to our new home tomorrow.” 

“Can the others come too?” Hollykit asked, looking at Ferncloud with wide eyes. 

“No, we have our own homes, little ones.” Tallpoppy mewed gently. 

“But it’s not _fair!”_ Grasskit yowled. 

“You’ll see them at Gatherings.” Sunfoot reassured them. 

“It won’t be the same!” Minnowkit protested, and the group of kits looked at the queens with wide eyes. 

The queens glanced at each other with regret clear in their eyes. Then Dawnflower sighed. 

“Say goodbye, kits.” She mewed. 

The kits huddled in a flurry of touching noses and goodbyes. Marshkit gave Larchkit a lick on the cheek, before they both padded away to their mothers. Tail-lengths away, Swiftstrike was saying goodbye to Rowanclaw, who looked confident as he padded away. 

“Well, our journey’s over.” Squirrelflight sighed, facing her journeymates. 

“It’ll be hard, but we’ll get through. See you at the next Gathering.” Crowfeather replied, before hazarding a glance over to Mudclaw, who was currently screeching at Gorseheart. 

“I need to go.” Crowfeather mewed hastily, before racing off to Gorseheart. 

Branches swayed overhead in the gray sky, giving a peaceful backdrop to the now-grumbling Mudclaw. 

“We’re leaving.” Firestar suddenly announced, at the same time as the other leaders called their Clans to their sides. Squirrelflight saw her sister saying a long goodbye to Mothwing, and a fluttering feeling threatened to overwhelm her. _Oh,_ _Leafpaw_ _..._ _you’ve fallen, haven’t you?_

Leafpaw finally broke away to catch up to the throng of cats in ThunderClan. Suddenly, Firestar and the other leaders leapt away, near the stump. 

“Cats of all Clans, we have discussed and set the boundaries, and leaders will send out patrols to mark them once we are settled.” Leafstar yowled. 

“Remember, we’re all getting settled. Before clawing someone’s ear off, please think of us poor medicine cats.” Barkface called, prompting purrs of amusement to arise from the crowd. 

“We must go.” Blackstar finally said. “May StarClan be with us all.” 

“Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, please lead the way.” 

“Who will go for SkyClan?” Ferncloud asked. 

“I told Sharpclaw rough directions. He should be able to find it.” Brambleclaw replied. 

With that, the Clans set off. 

They had reached the stream. Had they been another Clan, say, WindClan or SkyClan, someone would have protested the crossing. As it was, everyone from kit to elder simply got on with it. 

“Which way?” Firestar asked. Brambleclaw tasted the air, as did Squirrelflight. 

“This way.” Brambleclaw mewed, trying to sound more confident than he felt. 

“What if this is the wrong way?” He hissed. 

“Then we’ll have a lot of furious cats around us. It’ll be fine, Brambleclaw. We found it without looking last time. Besides, it’s hard to miss.” 

A few silent moments passed before Squirrelflight’s tail twitched. 

“We’re here! There’s the bracken!” Instantly, Spiderpaw darted forward, and Squirrelflight leapt onto his tail, barely saving the apprentice from tumbling in. 

“Do you want a broken neck?” She hissed. 

“N-no...” 

“Well, wait until we show you the proper way in!” Squirrelflight hissed. 

“What’s going on?” Graystripe asked. 

“We’ve found the camp. It’s just that one of the edges is... sheer. It’s safe when you know where the boundaries are.” Squirrelflight assured them. 

“Now we can show you the safe entrance.” Brambleclaw said, leading the Clan down the slope near the quarry, until the open side was again visible. 

They were here. 

**Alt title:** **Bramble** **boi** **and** **Squilf** **learn healthy ways of disagreement** **and** **conflict** **resolution, and two local** **wlw** **develop** **crushes** **.**


	24. ThunderClan Is Off To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThunderClan works on their new camp.

They stepped into the camp as one.

“You call this a camp?” Mousefur asked derisively, looking at the foreboding-looking camp, which seemed to have more brambles and thorns than when they last saw it.

“I think it looks great!” Thornclaw enthused. “It’s well-protected, and I can already see some dens.”

“Besides, Mousefur, you didn’t think that StarClan would have it all ready for us, did you?” Stonespark queried, touching her mate’s head with her tail fondly.

“I guess not.” Mousefur conceded.

“Can we explore?” Shrewpaw begged his mother.

“Wait ‘till it’s light.” Ferncloud admonished him. The relative glow of being in their new home was broken with a cry from Lavenderfur.

“What is it?” Whitestorm asked, racing to her side.

“I think the kits are eager to see their new home too.” Lavenderfur gasped.

Firestar instantly took command. “Warriors, scout for a den for the nursery. If you find other dens we can use for other groups, let Graystripe know. Apprentices, stick with your mentors. Frostfur, you can help the warriors if you feel up to it or find yourself a place.”

The hollow was immediately filled with pawsteps as Leafpaw asked Whitepaw to get some wet moss for Lavenderfur. Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw offered to go as well, and they set off with Squirrelflight to find some.

A call went up from near a dense thorn-bush. “I’ve found somewhere!” Dustpelt yowled.

“Brilliant.” Sunblaze poked his nose in, then nodded. “Let me clear out the extra thorns.” Dustpelt helped, extracting a large pile of brambles from inside of the bush. Sunblaze poked his paw in, sweeping aside any thorns that fell off their branches to the side. 

“I wouldn’t want to step on those.” He remarked.

“Good thinking.” Dustpelt replied.

At the same time, Cloudtail called that he’d found an apprentices’ den.

“Huh.” Sootfur huffed. “Rather have the old one.” 

Cloudtail whipped around and addressed him. “You think any of us wouldn’t?” Sootfur backed off, resuming his search for a warriors’ den as the apprentices, along with Squirrelflight, returned, jaws heaving with moss.

“We found you a den.” Cloudtail addressed his daughter.

Whitepaw’s tail curled up in delight.

“Not for long!” Firestar interrupted. “You’ll all be warriors tomorrow.” Satisfied with the incredulous and anticipatory looks on the three apprentices’ faces, he, along with Sandstorm, Ravenflight and Barleypelt asked Squirrelflight to show them to the moss.

Excited chattering broke out within the apprentices’ circle as soon as he’d left. Cinderpelt had already taken some moss to soak, and Dustpelt, Whitestorm and Sunblaze had already taken moss to make nests for their mates, or in Whitestorm’s case, relatives, so the apprentices divided the remaining moss among themselves and went about the business of making themselves nests. Meanwhile, Doeflower called Frostfur to inspect her new den.

“This’ll definitely do.” Frostfur purred.

“I’m glad.” Doeflower immediately set to work removing unnecessary branches from the hazel bush, and Frostfur joined her.

“What? Just because I’m an elder doesn’t mean that I can’t help.”

“But you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Frostfur nipped off the last hazel branch and placed it by the side of the bush. “Now, would you like some help reinforcing that?”

“Please.” Doeflower said, and they set to work using discarded brambles and hazel branches to keep the elements out. 

Meanwhile, just as the nursery was finished, Lavenderfur gave another cry. 

“Okay, Lavenderfur, you can start to push now.” Cinderpelt soothed. She swiped a hazel branch from near the elders’ den, placing it between Lavenderfur’s jaws.

The stick splintered as Lavenderfur pushed, and pushed again, and a blue-gray tabby shape slid out. Leafpaw quickly took it and nipped the birth-sac, placing it next to Lavenderfur, who licked it until it squeaked. Cinderpelt placed a paw on her belly. 

“No more kits are coming. Congratulations on a healthy she-kit.”

“I wish Runningwind were here to see this.”

“Me too.” Mousefur padded forward, touching the kit with her nose. “Hi there, little one. I’m your aunt.”

“He’ll be up there watching.” Whitestorm soothed. “No mange-ridden fox would prevent him from seeing his daughter in some respect.”

Lavenderfur gave a sniffle. “Thanks. Now I just need a name. I don’t want her to feel like she’s just a clone of her father or her half-aunt, though. I’ll name her Lakekit. She is the first kit born at ThunderClan’s new home.” 

“That’s an excellent name.” Cinderpelt praised. “Now come on, there’s a nest waiting for you in the nursery.” She took Lakekit in her mouth and carried her to the nursery, where Lavenderfur lay in the unoccupied nest. Cinderpelt set Lakekit down next to her mother, leaving the queens alone.

Snowtalon let out a yowl, beckoning warriors to the new warriors’ den. Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Mistleflight went to assist him. Leafpaw got up from where Lavenderfur had been lying and started sniffing around the crevices for a medicine cat’s den. She hissed as her nose got stuck in a tangle of thorns.

“It’s not a new den, but there’s plenty of thorns for the camp wall up here!” She yowled. Stonespark and Stormfur, along with Sorreltail, padded up. She helped them to tear away the thorns with claws, finally uprooting the source and throwing it on the pile where the other brambles were.

Then she gasped with amazement. The thorns had obscured a yawning cleft; fresh water dripped into a small pool, while patches of sand provided ideal nesting spots. A bramble partition would separate the two medicine cats, allowing each their privacy, while cracks in the rock, as well as a small shelf along the back, gave plenty of space to store and mix herbs. Broken rock littered the floor, but that could soon be sorted. 

“A medicine den!” She gasped. “Cinderpelt, come and look!” Her mentor arrived just heartbeats later. 

“The incline isn’t steep, so even the worst-injured can get up.” Cinderpelt commented, blinking.

“What do you think?” Leafpaw asked after she saw her head swivel around to look at the den in detail.

“We have our medicine den.” Cinderpelt replied, immediately setting to work.

“How about one of us gathers herbs while the other supervises the work here?” Leafpaw asked.

“Good idea. Can you watch over them while I scout around?”

“Of course. Take a warrior with you.” Leafpaw’s tone was tinged with worry.

“I’m not a kit, Leafpaw.” Cinderpelt sighed. “But it would be nice to have some extra carriers. I’ll ask Sunblaze, Sandstorm and Mousefur to come with me.” Cinderpelt padded out of the den and Leafpaw got to work clearing the shards of broken rock away. Stormfur bounded away to get moss, while Sorreltail and Stonespark helped her clear away the broken rocks, placing them in a pile near what they’d designated the dirtplace. Stormfur came back with the moss, and together they made two nests for the medicine cats and three for any sick cats that may have appeared. Leafpaw emerged to a camp where cats were drowsing, clearly tired.

“Alright, that’s enough. We’re all exhausted. Everyone, get some rest; we’ll hunt for some prey in the morning.” Graystripe yowled. Firestar took a clump of moss to his new den, up a stack of rocks that had already been dubbed the Highledge. He emerged again. “Squirrelflight, it is time for your vigil. Do not hesitate to wake me if there are any intruders.” Squirrelflight nodded.

“You’ll do great.” Brambleclaw whispered to her as she sat by the exposed entrance, eyes keenly watching for any invaders.

Her night was not marked with much excitement; Cinderpelt’s patrol came back with mouthfuls of common herbs and cobwebs, but one thing that Squirrelflight was surprised about was the spider perched on Cinderpelt’s ear. She motioned to her, but it was too dark for Cinderpelt to see her gesture.

Of course, Leafpaw told her before she crushed the poor bug in her sleep.

**ThunderClan: Hi ho, hi ho, it’s off to work we go!**

**Sootfur: Shut up.**

**Rest of ThunderClan: *sings louder***


	25. Kits and Big Red Flags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branchcall's kits come; Brambleclaw gets a visit from his father.

Cinderpelt deposited the spider she’d picked up in one of the crevices in the rock walls. 

“That way, it’ll make webs for us.” She explained. 

“Brilliant.” Leafpaw enthused. 

“Has anyone told Squirrelflight that her vigil’s over?” 

“Graystripe has. He’s sending out dawn patrols now.” 

“Did the RiverClan elders look ill?” Leafpaw asked suddenly. 

“Not very. Why?” 

“Mothwing made a mistake.” 

“She’ll handle it. Have faith.” Cinderpelt shot her a look, then carried on. “Have you had any omens?” 

“None.” 

“I suppose we shall have to keep looking. I hope we don’t have to give this place up.” 

“StarClan will show us in time.” Leafpaw nervously said. 

Brambleclaw moved into camp with the patrol, laden with prey. 

“Good hunting?” Stormfur inquired. 

“This place has much more to eat in leaf-bare than the forest ever did. There’s enough variety and prey here for most cats to have their favourites.” 

“I’ll take that to Branchcall.” Sunblaze swiped a juicy pigeon from the pile and went to the nursery. From within, panicked screaming could be heard. The medicine cats raced to the den, the warriors’ den soon following. 

“What’s wrong?” Cinderpelt asked. 

“Branchcall- her kits are stuck!” Instantly Sunblaze dropped his pigeon, racing to his mate’s side. 

“Hang on, let me help. Leafpaw. Wet moss and cobweb. The rest of you, please stop crowding in. Only family and the other queens stay.” Hastily, the warriors retreated, and Graystripe gave out more patrol orders. 

“...And the apprentices can take their final assessment.” He finished. “Take two warriors per apprentice so it’s not biased.” 

“I’d like a team of warriors to help me build this thorn tunnel.” Dustpelt asked. Firestar, Snowtalon and Stormfur moved to help him, as did Graystripe. 

Inside the den, Leafpaw dabbed at the wound with wet moss as Cinderpelt tried to extricate the kits. 

“I have one!” She yowled, passing it to Ferncloud to clean. 

“I don’t think we’re going to save them all.” Cinderpelt murmured to her as she went to refresh the moss. Regardless, Cinderpelt kept by Branchcall’s side as her family stood around. She managed to take the second, and final, kit out and pass it to Lavenderfur. 

“She’s lost too much blood. I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to say goodbye.” 

Sunblaze let out a yowl of fear and grief. “Surely there must be something you can do...” 

“I can’t.” She looked at Sunblaze with pity in her eyes. 

“Sunblaze...” Branchcall rasped. “Thank you...” 

“I put you in this state!” He yowled. 

“No. I chose to do this and I’m glad that I did it.” 

“Remember when we were kits and you told me that one day, I’d fight off dogs?” Stonespark asked. 

“Then you told me I’d fight off foxes, even though there were none in Twolegplace.” Branchcall purred. 

“You were amazing that day at the gorge.” Cloudtail smoothed an unkempt patch of fur on her head. 

“Oh, my baby girl... I’m so proud of you.” Doeflower stroked her daughter with her tail, dripping saline tears onto her flank. 

“Thank you, Mum. I... I l-love you a-all...” Her flank went still and Cinderpelt stood up, with a bundle of moss that was more scarlet than green. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Cinderpelt said, stepping away to allow the family to mourn. Ferncloud and Lavenderfur placed the two kits by Sunblaze’s side. One kit was a dilute tortoiseshell with a brown base, while the other had black and ginger blotches on its back and a white pelt. Sunblaze curled into them, crying, while Cinderpelt took Branchcall outside to prepare her for vigil. 

Leafpaw dutifully came back with what rosemary and mint they had managed to gather the night before, starting to weave it into the queen’s fur while Cinderpelt cleaned off the blood. Firestar came over from the camp barrier. 

“If I hadn’t left for ThunderClan...” He ruefully shook his head. 

“You didn’t have an impact on her decision. She told us that she was glad she did it.” Firestar’s haunted eyes ebbed a shade, and he took a breath. 

“Did any kits survive?” 

“Both. They’re both she-cats.” 

“Then they will be fine additions to the Clan. Has he named them? I’d understand if he hasn’t.” 

“Not yet.” 

“I’m going to offer my condolences.” He stood up from the body and made his way into the den. 

“I’m so sorry.” He meowed, once inside. 

Sunblaze blinked at him, eyes watery. “I’ve named them. This dilute one shall be Acornkit. The black-and-ginger splotched one will be Barkkit.” 

“In honour of Branchcall?” He asked softly. 

“Yes.” 

“I can nurse them.” Lavenderfur offered. 

“Thank you.” Sunblaze passed over his kits but remained watching them. 

“I’ll take this pigeon. I reckon no one else will want it.” Firestar said, grabbing its wing and walking to the camp’s centre. 

“We passed!” Whitepaw yowled, bounding into camp. “How's-” She screeched to a halt, staring at the body. 

“Did the kits survive?” She asked in a hushed tone. 

“Yes.” Firestar beckoned them to the Highledge. 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!” He yowled. 

Cats congregated under the Highledge, some murmuring. 

“Clanmates, we have lost Branchcall, and she is ready for her vigil. But we cannot let our losses keep us from moving forward. Today we welcome three warriors into the Clan. 

I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. 

Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

“We do.” They mewed in solemn unison. 

Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw and Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Shrewnose, Spiderleg and Whitewing. StarClan honors your courage and tenacity, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan.” 

“Whitewing! Shrewnose! Spiderleg!” The Clan cheered. 

“As is traditional, these warriors will keep vigil. We also welcome two new kits into the Clan, despite their mother’s loss. Acornkit and Barkkit are both healthy and will be nursed by Lavenderfur. May they see many seasons of happiness.” 

“Acornkit! Barkkit!” The Clan cried out. Firestar dipped his head to the new warriors and padded down to Sandstorm. 

At one point, Sunblaze was dragged out by Ferncloud, who forced him to pick a piece of prey from the pile and eat it under her watchful eye. 

“It’ll be the Gathering soon.” Squirrelflight remarked to Brambleclaw. 

“We did arrive on a waxing moon.” Brambleclaw replied. 

Then, they settled together in one of the nests in the warriors’ den to sleep off the shocks of the afternoon. 

Brambleclaw found himself in a shady forest. 

“Welcome.” An obscured figure greeted him. As he moved closer, he recoiled. 

“You.” He growled at his sire. 

“Yes, me.” 

Another shape appeared from the gloom. 

“Hello, Father.” Hawkfrost dipped his head. 

“What are you doing?” Brambleclaw hissed. 

“Doing what’s best for RiverClan.” Hawkfrost replied. 

“He’s a murderer. Can you trust his idea of ‘best’?” 

“My idea of ‘best’ means me as leader. Our ideologies align.” 

“And what would you do to become leader?” 

“If it is what is best for RiverClan, anything.” 

“Walk away, Hawkfrost. You still have time to earn leadership the loyal way.” 

“But my Clan would suffer in the interim.” Hawkfrost hissed. “They’ll be weakened by the insistence on old ways and old customs.” 

“I can see I will not be able to reason with you. Goodbye.” He raced through every twist and bend he could see, hearing furious yowls from Tigerclaw inside the copse. 

He jumped into a pool to hide, and fell down, down, down... 

He landed in his nest and jerked awake. Dawn’s rays were just beginning to trace the horizon, and Brambleclaw felt restless. He slipped out of the thorn tunnel, nodding to the warriors finishing the last leg of their vigils. He moved to the forest, using a SkyClan leap to take down a robin singing on a tree. Burying that, he saw a rabbit with matted fur, likely having crossed over from the stream in WindClan. He cornered it near a tree-stump, ending its life. He could suddenly see Tigerclaw among the rabbit’s ears... 

He buried his haul and went looking for more. 

He returned to Squirrelflight with the warm body of a squirrel in his mouth. Squirrelflight’s jaws gaped in a yawn as she woke. 

“I brought you breakfast.” He said. 

“Thank you! What’s the occasion?” Squirrelflight asked. 

“You were right about Hawkfrost.” 

**Hawkfrost: I am Evil Mc Evilface!**

**Brambleclaw: This miigght be a red flag.**


	26. Leafpool Needs A Chaperone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool recieves an important sign.

Squirrelflight frowned. “C’mere.” She gestured for Brambleclaw to lay by her side, which he did. Squirrelflight wrapped her tail around him and started to groom him.

“I’m sorry. I know how much you wanted a bond with him. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“I- I think Tigerclaw tried to recruit me. He summoned me to a dark forest. Hawkfrost came then, and I tried to get him to see that Tigerclaw meant nothing but evil, but he as good as told me that he was what was best for RiverClan and he was going to become leader. That was the point where I made my escape – I think I wrenched a claw while running.” He held up a claw, bathed in a shadowy muck with redness surrounding it. “Not even my hunt got this muck off.”

“Why don’t you wash it off in the river or the lake and see if Leafpaw or Cinderpelt have something for that?”

“I will. But I want to stay here for a bit, first.” Outside, Frostfur, Sunblaze, Doeflower and Stonespark were bearing Branchcall’s body away. Meanwhile, Firestar was leading the warriors to the den.

“Have a good rest; no patrols for you until sunhigh at the least.” Firestar said, letting the warriors through to settle in their nests. Squirrelflight stretched, hearing squeaks coming from the nursery.

“I’d better get the queens something. Those kits are bound to be hungry.”

“Alright.” He touched his nose to hers and padded into the camp, which was waking in the sun. He walked until he got to the lake, taking care not to snag his claw on any of the pebbles littering its shore. He dipped his paw into the water and soon started to pad in, soaking himself until he was sure that there was no more trace of the Dark Forest on him. He settled by the shore, grooming his pelt until water no longer glistened in it. 

“I’ve wrenched a claw.” Brambleclaw held it out for Leafpaw to inspect.

“Hm. It’s fairly simple to treat – I'll just put some marigold on it to stop infections and comfrey and cobweb it up. Have you cleaned it?”

“In the lake.”

“Then that saves me a job.” She disappeared into the shadows of the den and came out with a yellow-green pulp, which she spread on his claw. “Do you ever think you made the wrong decision?” She asked. 

“No. I wouldn’t change the path I took for anything. I’m better with Squirrelflight, and I hope she’s better with me.” To his surprise, the apprentice’s frown only deepened.

“Alright, that’s your cobweb done.” She nodded to him. “Don’t go into battle with that.”

“I never planned to. Thank you, Leafpaw.” 

“It was no problem.” As he filed through the lichen that obscured the den, he could see Leafpaw sink to the floor of the den, head in paws.

Leafpaw quickly got up and began to check on the spider, which had stopped cowering in the corner and was now weaving cobweb between two stalactites. She looked to camp’s entrance, deciding to keep herself busy. She quickly grabbed some comfrey and daisy leaves for Frostfur – her joints were bound to ache in this cold – and some borage for Lavenderfur. She brought the herbs to Frostfur first.

“Brilliant. I was just going to ask one of the newer warriors to fetch you.”

“Well, I’m glad I came then.” She started to chew the leaves into a paste and spread it on Frostfur’s joints. 

“Ah, that’s much better.” Frostfur sighed. “I think I may even find a nice rock to sun myself in later.”

“That is, if Ferncloud’s lot don’t accost you first.”

“Those rambunctious scamps always come precisely when I’m about to nap.” Frostfur complained, but there was a twinkle to her eye.

“Anyway, I’d better get to Lavenderfur and deliver this borage.”

“You do that.” As she exited the den, Hollykit, Larchkit and Birchkit zoomed over, yowling for a story.

“Kits! Behave!” Ferncloud yowled, to no avail. 

“They’re a handful, huh?” Leafpaw squeezed into the nursery, where Lavenderfur and Sunblaze watched the kits.

“They are. They seemed to grow up so fast...” Sunblaze trailed off.

“I’m here with some borage.” Leafpool deposited the herbs next to Lavenderfur, who licked them up.

“Thank you, Leafpaw.”

“They’ll open their eyes soon, I wager, and then you’ll get more involved. Don’t forget to eat and drink, both of you.”

“We won’t.” They chorused. Satisfied, Leafpaw exited the den and went back to the medicine den, where Cinderpelt was sorting herbs that she had gathered.

“I’ve treated Frostfur’s achy joints and dosed Lavenderfur with borage.”

“Brilliant.” Cinderpelt purred. Leafpaw sloped off to her nest, tucking her tail over her nose. Had she made the right decision? Did Mothwing feel the same? What would StarClan think? Her thoughts whirled around her head until she finally slept.

Her dream of romping with Mothwing was interrupted as she found herself near a stream. Starlight glimmered in the lake; she could just see the outline of a StarClan cat if she squinted.

“Hello? Does StarClan have a message for me?”

Suddenly she felt her paws thrumming across bare stone, following a starlit stream, and she knew what she had to do.

She burst out of the medicine den, about to leave alone, but caught Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw out for a moonlight stroll.

“Where are you going in such a hurry? Surely no one’s sick.” Squirrelflight mewed.

“No, better. I’ve had a sign from StarClan.”

“Well, at least let us accompany you.” Brambleclaw said.

“Alright then.” She conceded, setting a brisk pace for the stream. The three of them ran until Leafpaw could see the star-stream, at which point they climbed. Leafpaw could see hints of starlight as she climbed up with her sister and her sister’s mate, until finally she burst through a tunnel of brambles.

Her eyes lit up. There was the communication to StarClan, the Moonpool! She almost yowled aloud in joy. She was swiftly followed by Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

“Can you see it?” She asked. For in the water, hundreds of StarClan cats resided. There was Cloudkit of SkyClan, chasing Branchcall’s tail. Bluestorm, regal and commanding, sat next to Thunderflower and Snowfur, while Lionheart chuckled at Runningwind, who kept making bizarre poses which had the younger cats in fits.

“I can see a mist from the pool.” Brambleclaw said. “Is that StarClan?”

“Yes.” She whispered. Tears brimmed in her eyes “They’re all here.”

**Leafpaw: *Discovers the Moonpool***

**Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw: Ah ah ah. Not without a chaperone.**


	27. Ruining A Gathering (feat. Hawkfrost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gathering time, and Hawkfrost is not impressed.

“Cinderpelt!” Leafpaw yowled as she entered the medicine den.

“Huh... what is it? You should be able to handle this stuff by yourself now.”

“It’s not an injury. I found the Moonpool!”

Cinderpelt jerked upright. “The what?” 

“The Moonpool, where we’ll speak to StarClan!” As she spoke, vigour came into Cinderpelt; she almost yowled her joy to the camp.

“StarClan, that’s amazing! We must tell the other Clans!”

“I can go around WindClan and RiverClan.”

“Then it falls to me to take SkyClan and ShadowClan.” Cinderpelt replied. She ran into camp at top speed, nearly running into Firestar.

“What’s going on?” Firestar asked. 

“We’ve found the Moonpool!” 

“The place where we talk to StarClan?”

“Yes.”

“That’s fantastic! But aren’t we gathering tonight?”

“That’s right. I need to stop Leafpaw from rushing off.”

As Cinderpelt went to do that, a far different pair were waiting on the island. Mudclaw growled as he tried to shake water out of his pelt.

“So, you have me here. You wanted to discuss the attack?”

“Yes. I’ve drummed up support in RiverClan, and I’ve worked on a point of contact in ShadowClan.”

“So why is the contact not here?”

“They believe that Tallstar was mistaken, but they do not wish to kill for this feeling; only drive off.”

“Well, that won’t do. Power comes from the tip of a claw.”

“Indeed. And that is why, tonight, we will show WindClan and Tallstar the exact price of ThunderClan toadying.”

Hawkfrost swam into the depths of the lake as Mudclaw clumsily paddled his way across to the pebbled shore.

The Gathering was crowded; every cat wished to meet with friends made on the journey and get news of the homes made.

“I would like Cinderpelt and Leafpaw to speak.” Firestar said, once the leaders had arrived. A ripple of confusion went through the crowd.

“Cats of all Clans.” Leafpaw began, clearly nervous. Cinderpelt steadied her with her flank. “We have found a place to commune with StarClan.”

One would have thought that a fox had entered the clearing with the noise level after that. Cats were yowling excitedly, medicine cats were asking questions and apprentices were leaping about at the prospect of confirming their place in their new home.

“That’s fantastic news!” Barkface said. “That means that you and I, Gorseheart, will be going to the-”

“Moonpool.” Leafpaw supplied.

“The Moonpool to receive your lives.”

“Great.” Gorseheart said, obviously nervous.

The leaders spoke over the din, laying down the border rules. It was when they were nitpicking the exact length from the lake that belonged to no Clan when Mudclaw leapt up.

“Attack!” He yowled. The Gathering was plunged into chaos as assailants from RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan entered the fray, using claws and teeth to subdue. But the other part of the Clans, those who believed in Tallstar, soon fought back, wresting the high ground away from them. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw found themselves side-by side, protecting each other’s flanks as they masterfully swiped, dodged and bit at any cat in their way. No cat paid heed to the clouds covering the moon.

“They’re running!” A cat called out. It was true; some renegades had broken away and were now sprinting hither and thither. Cats met them. In the middle of it all, Talonpaw landed a random blow on whichever cat happened to be in her way, to try and fight her way to protect Gorseheart’s side.

It hit Frostfur.

Frostfur went down with a terrible gurgling sound. Sorreltail yowled, Brackenfur screamed and Talonpaw gaped in horror at the cat on her side that she had slain. 

Talonpaw ran. Leafpaw pelted after the apprentice as some cats broke away from the chaos to scrap in the wooded territories.

In the chaos, only Squirrelflight saw Hawkfrost step over Frostfur, who at this time was injured but not dead, and bite her throat as hard as he could. Frostfur went limp. Squirrelflight hared over but was intercepted by a ShadowClan warrior.

Leafpaw’s eyes narrowed, fixated only on the terrified apprentice. The blurs around her grew denser as she ran, until she burst through a thorn barrier – scent marks- and she was holding on with two paws to the ledge as she faced her death. The sheer rock was impossible to get a hold on, and she was going to fall...

A golden shape picked her up by the scruff of her neck, dragging her onto solid ground.

“Mothwing!” She gasped, pushing herself to her paws. 

“I saw you running, and I had to go after you...”

“Thank you.” She pressed herself against Mothwing, and to her surprise, the golden tabby pressed back, curling her tail around her. Leafpaw gasped in shock.

“Sorry - I just thought...” Mothwing started.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to do that.” Leafpaw whispered back.

Mothwing smiled. “Me too.”

“What are we going to do?”

“Something.” Mothwing replied. “We’ll play it by ear.”

“Sounds good to me. I’d better go and reassure my Clan.”

“We’ll meet soon.”

“I can’t wait,” Leafpaw breathed, heading down the slope to her Clan.

Squirrelflight dodged another blow.

“You.” She hissed, as Hawkfrost came into view.

“What, you don’t like me?”

She responded with a blunt paw strike and a deep slash to his flank, echoed by Brambleclaw.

“You have already killed one of our cats. Leave.” They said as one.

Hawkfrost glared but went for another opponent. Beside them, on the shore in the obscured moonlight, Mudclaw was battling with Gorseheart. Just as Gorseheart pushed Mudclaw off him, a bolt of lightning rent the sky. It hit a tree on the bank of the island, right where Mudclaw was. The trunk toppled, and Squirrelflight winced as a sickening crack indicated that Mudclaw was not getting up.

“Great StarClan.” Crowfeather whispered from his place in the fray.

“There can be no doubt now.” Feathertail spoke. “StarClan has spoken; Gorseheart is the true leader of our Clan.”

Gorseheart numbly got up, shook his pelt out and tried to extract his foe from the tree. Eventually Mudclaw’s body was taken out from underneath the tree.

“StarClan have done more than just fell your opponent.” Firestar said, addressing the once-kit that he had carried across the Thunderpath. “They have provided all five Clans a meeting space.”

For the tree had given a sturdy path across the water to the island.

“That is true.” Blackstar, Leafstar and Leopardstar had emerged from the fray.

“What is the meaning of this?” Blackstar asked some ShadowClan warriors.

“We’re sorry. We just thought that Tallstar had been mistaken and Mudclaw was meant to be leader. We didn’t expect... this.”

“And then some of us helped Gorseheart.” Smokepaw said. “Has anyone seen Talonpaw?” He looked around, expecting the apprentice to pop up. No one answered.

“This is a Gathering. We do not fight at a Gathering.” Leafstar hissed.

“Are you warriors or rogues?” Blackstar added.

“We have found a new Gathering-place, regardless. We will see each other on the next full moon. And any cat who fights will have to answer to all of us.” Leopardstar said, met by nods from her fellow leaders.

“We will receive your lives tomorrow.” Barkface told Gorseheart, who nodded.

“And the medicine cats will meet the night after that.” Cinderpelt said, still shaken up.

“Then it is decided.”

**Hawkfrost and Mudclaw: First gathering since splitting? We can’t have the first gathering without a bit of drama!**

**Everyone else: WE CAN, ACTUALLy-**


	28. Matchmaking And Angry Mentors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThunderClan deals with the aftermath.

Leafpaw went to inspect the damage done to the apprentice and prepare her for burial, but to her surprise the young she-cat was still breathing. Her eyes were half-glazed over as she mumbled something over and over again. She hoisted Talonpaw onto her back and carried her up the slope to the medicine den, where she put Talonpaw into the as-of-yet unused nest and started to examine her.

“You’re very lucky. A broken leg, but not much else in the way of significant damage.” She fetched a stick from the stores, placing it between Talonpaw’s jaws. Then she popped the leg back into position. Talonpaw yowled, but Leafpaw was already smearing the wound with marigold and oak leaf and wrapping cobweb around it, courtesy of their resident spider. Once the leg was treated, she turned to the apprentice.

“Classic sign of shock.” She murmured to herself and went into the storeroom. She mixed thyme and poppy seed together and brought it in a leaf wrap to Talonpaw.

“Eat this.” The apprentice didn’t cease in her mumbling (“i’msorryi’msorryididn’tmeanto”), so Leafpaw placed bite-sized pieces into Talonpaw’s mouth, which she mechanically chewed. Eventually the apprentice’s mumbling ceased, and she was soon asleep.

“Someone needs to tell ShadowClan.” Leafpaw noted to herself. She placed the leaf-wrap back in her stores and went outside, where cats were flooding back.

“We have a Gathering-place now.” Squirrelflight told her. “The island by the lake.”

“Did Gorseheart win?”

“Yes.” Cinderpelt bore Frostfur to camp; Thornclaw silently fetched her mating-wreath from the elders’ den.

“I’ll fetch the herbs for you.” Leafpaw ran into the den, taking branches of rosemary and sprigs of mint in her jaws. She laid them in front of Cinderpelt, who blinked gratefully and began to weave the herbs into her mother’s fur.

“Injured cats, to me!” She yowled. A queue formed in front of the medicine den as she expertly treated cuts, abrasions and in one case a nasty gash along Whitestorm’s flank.

Finally, the line of injured was depleted, and Cinderpelt padded back in.

“You’re a blessing, Leafpaw.” She made to look at their stock, but soon noticed Talonpaw.

“What is she doing here?” She hissed.

“She fell off the cliff; she was in shock with a broken leg.”

“I’m going to go outside and ask for someone to hold me back.” Cinderpelt spat. “Tell me when you’ve inventoried the herbs.”

Leafpaw complied; she knew that they needed more rosemary, marigold and oak leaf, but the spider as well as the cobwebs gathered by young warriors were enough to keep the stock adequate in that department. They had a fair number of poppy seeds, but they needed more leaf wraps. She stepped into the cold again, where Cinderpelt was visibly shaking with anger.

“We need rosemary, marigold, oak leaf and some leaf wraps.”

“Thank you, Leafpaw.” Calling (and signing) to Snowtalon and Cloudtail, she stepped out of camp to gather herbs.

“I noticed Talonpaw in there.” Squirrelflight told her at one point in the day.

“Medicine cats heal all cats, no matter what.” Leafpaw defended.

“I wasn’t going to say anything of the sort. I looked afterward; Talonpaw’s wound to Frostfur cut deep, but she easily would have recovered… if Hawkfrost hadn’t gotten to her first.”

“Hawkfrost killed Frostfur?” Leafpaw yowled in shock, causing heads to turn.

“I saw it myself. But it’s my word and Brambleclaw’s against his, and cats are sure to notice how distant Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost are. Even if we do get Leopardstar to believe us, Hawkfrost may dismiss it as a mercy-kill.”

“That slimy, crowfood-eating son of a dog!” Brightheart unsheathed her claws. “I’ll show him the same mercy as he did Mum if we ever meet in battle!”

Leafpaw approached Frostfur; there was definite evidence of a second, deeper wound.

“She’s right,” She announced. “Frostfur was, in fact, killed by Hawkfrost.”

“What?” Cinderpelt asked, jaws full of herbs. She had arrived through the thorn tunnel and dropped her herbs in shock.

“Come and look.” Leafpaw beckoned her over. “See that first wound? Cats have recovered from that easily.”

“You’re right.” Cinderpelt acknowledged. 

“Squirrelflight witnessed Hawkfrost making the second blow.” Leafpaw said. Cinderpelt examined the deeper wound.

“The first wound was done to get away, the second to kill.” Cinderpelt announced. “Talonpaw is innocent.” Leafpaw picked up the dropped herbs and quickly placed them in the medicine den to sort later.

Mumblings sprung up among the camp, before Firestar yowled for silence. He bounded up to the Highledge, but there was no need to call as every cat was gathered.

“Clanmates, today we have lost one of our own. Frostfur will be sorely missed. But we have determined the killer. We have no empirical proof, so Leopardstar is unlikely to believe an accusation against one of her best warriors. I would like to request that every cat be careful around Hawkfrost. Don’t try and be a hero and take him down. You’ll either die or we’ll have a lot of explaining to do.”

Murmurs of discontent came from Cloudtail and Thornclaw, which Firestar pointedly ignored.

“ThunderClan accepts a new elder into its ranks. Whitestorm, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and join the elders?”

“It is.” Whitestorm said; no doubt he was remembering his (foster) mother and grandmother’s ceremonies.

“Your Clan honours you and the many moons of service that you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest.”

“Thank you.” Whitestorm said. 

“Whitestorm! Whitestorm!” The Clan chanted.

“At this time of retirement, we also see three new warriors beginning their training.” Birchkit, Hollykit and Larchkit were apprentice age. Perhaps, Squirrelflight mused, had they been in the old forest and starving, they would not have been ready yet. But now they were in the front of the crowd, having their fur hastily groomed by Ferncloud and Dustpelt. Hollykit had groomed her own; it gleamed in the dawn that was breaking.

“Hollykit, Larchkit and Birchkit, you have all reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Hollypaw, Larchpaw and Birchpaw. Hollypaw, your mentor will be Squirrelflight -”

“Me?” Squirrelflight whispered. She frantically started to groom her coat.

“-Larchpaw, your mentor shall be Brightheart-” Brightheart, too, started to preen, a wide smile on her face.

“-And Birchpaw, your mentor shall be Brambleclaw. I hope they pass on all they know to you.”

“Squirrelflight, Brightheart, Brambleclaw, you have all shown yourselves ready to take on apprentices. You have received excellent training from Dustpelt, Whitestorm and Sharpclaw, and you are all loyal and courageous. You will mentor these apprentices, and I expect you to pass on all you know to them.”

“We will.” They vowed; Brightheart looked especially solemn. They padded forward to meet their apprentices.

“Hollypaw! Larchpaw! Birchpaw!” 

“Clan meeting dismissed. Cinderpelt, Leafpaw, can one of you go over to the ShadowClan border and tell them that we have Talonpaw? They’re bound to be worried.”

“Will do.” Leafpaw was joined by Sorreltail and together they walked up.

“So, what were those looks that I saw you flashing Brackenfur?”

Sorreltail blushed. “None of your business!” She yowled, pelting through the trees.

“I’ll find out, you know I will!” Leafpaw raced after her until she smelled the distinctive ShadowClan markers.

“No running now!” She teased.

“Fine. I have a crush on him. Happy now?”

“Very. Take my advice - act on it.”

“Yes, O wise medicine cat.”

“Glad to see that’s established.”

They waited in silence as the sun rose higher until they spotted Rowanclaw frantically searching.

“I know it’s a stretch, but have either of you seen Talonpaw? Someone said she ran off in the direction of our Clan.”

“That’s what we came here to talk to you about.”

“Great StarClan, she’s not... dead, is she?”

“Your apprentice was very lucky. She fell down a steep cliff at our camp while running but managed only to break her leg from the fall. She was in shock, but she’s sleeping in the medicine den now, and I’ve dosed her with poppy seed and thyme and treated her leg.”

“Great StarClan... I was so worried...”

“Would you like to come back to camp to claim her?”

“Definitely.” Rowanclaw stepped over the border as the two she-cats led the way through the forest. Finally, they stopped at the thorn tunnel.

“What is he doing here?” Sootfur asked, claws already unsheathing.

“Always so prickly, Sootfur. He’s here for Talonpaw.”

“Alright then.” Sootfur grudgingly sheathed his claws and let them pass. They moved through the thorn tunnel, where most cats were sleeping off the battle of the night before. Frostfur’s body had been moved to a shady overhang, ready for its vigil.

“My condolences.” Rowanclaw said. Leafpaw led him into the medicine den, where she was pleased to note that Talonpaw was stirring. The spider industriously worked away, and Leafpaw could see a few stray flies caught in its web. She left Rowanclaw to watch over Talonpaw, in the meantime checking their stores. But as she looked into the water of the small pool used to soak moss, it suddenly changed to be blood-red and viscous.

_Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red._

“StarClan?” She whispered. But the stars held no answer for her; she turned to Talonpaw.

Talonpaw’s eyes shot open; she started to look around frantically.

“Great StarClan...” She whimpered.

“Hello, Talonpaw. You had a nasty fall there, but Rowanclaw’s here to take you home now.”

“I... I don’t understand. I killed Frostfur. Why would you treat me?”

“It is a medicine cat’s job to heal every Clan cat. But in the end, it wasn’t you that killed her. Do watch out for Hawkfrost, alright?” Relief came to Talonpaw’s face. 

“I... didn’t?” 

“No, she would have patched up fine with your wound.”

“Rowanclaw?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go home now?”

“Of course.” Rowanclaw purred. “Thank you for everything.”

“May I recommend that Brackenfur and Sorreltail escort you to ShadowClan?”

“Thank you, I'll act on that.” Rowanclaw said again and supported his apprentice as she hobbled out of the medicine den.

**Cinderpelt: *Angry***

**Leafpaw: Maybe a nature walk will help...?**


	29. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool gets her name.

“He likes me too!” Sorreltail whispered to Leafpaw as she returned.

“That’s great!” Leafpaw whispered back. Her jaws gaped in a yawn; she decided to get some rest before the visit to the Moonpool.

Meanwhile, Squirrelflight, Brightheart and Brambleclaw were trying to persuade their apprentices to do the same. 

“But we want to see everything now!” Hollypaw looked at her mentor with pleading eyes.

“You’ll take it in better with some sleep under your paws. Besides, we’re all tired too.” Brightheart reasoned.

“But we haven’t seen outside camp since we got here!” Larchpaw protested.

“That’s what kits are meant to do. You’ll just need to be patient.” Brambleclaw said.

“We’re not tired!” Birchpaw said.

“I have an apprentice task for you, then. Go and see if Whitestorm has any ticks.” Squirrelflight chuckled.

“Nevermind!” Larchpaw squealed, darting into the apprentice den, his siblings hot on his heels.

“Well, look at that. They’re suddenly exhausted.” Brambleclaw laughed, pressing against Squirrelflight.

“As a matter of fact, so am I.” Squirrelflight yawned. “Coming, Brambleclaw, Brightheart?”

“Yeah.” They all walked up to the warriors’ den, slipping under the bush. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw curled in together, while Brightheart found the nest belonging to her and Cloudtail and started to rest.

At sunset, the camp awoke. Those unlucky enough to have been on guard changed with warriors who were more alert, and warriors went off in groups to stock the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Brightheart and Cloudtail (who had just come in) were all happily resting, and the apprentices, despite their earlier protests, were sound asleep. Leafpaw and Cinderpelt along with her siblings had no such luxury, however; they were either getting ready for Frostfur’s vigil or going to the Moonpool.

Leafpaw’s eyes were bright with excitement as she led the way up the slope, watching silently as the other medicine cats joined them.

“So, this is it.” Barkface remarked; lines of age showed on his face as he looked up the hill.

“Will you be alright?” Littlecloud asked anxiously.

“I will be. StarClan is more important than a few aches or pains.”

“If you say so.” Echofur remarked. Frecklepaw stood alongside her, fur fluffed with excitement.

“Let’s do this, then.” Mothwing shot a small smile over to Leafpaw, who returned it. She led them to the final barrier and glided through the thorn tunnel.

“Woah.” Mothwing’s jaw had dropped; Leafpaw could see the other medicine cats were in awe as well.

“Welcome to the Moonpool.” She trailed off lamely.

“Shall we begin?” Littlecloud asked.

“Certainly.” Cinderpelt was eager as she touched her nose to the water, swiftly followed by the medicine cats gathered around.

Leafpaw landed in a lush field, where a translucent white she cat fixed her with piercing green eyes.

“Welcome to StarClan.” The she-cat told her. “I believe your mate should be here as well.” Mothwing suddenly materialised, looking around wildly, as Leafpaw sucked in a breath.

“W-what will you do?” Leafpaw asked.

“I once did the same thing as you. I had to give up my kits because I could not choose the Clan over them and it nearly got them killed. But I trust that you will not make the same mistakes.”

“Thank you!” Mothwing rushed forward. Suddenly she stood in front of a crowd of cats.

“Let it be known that the Code has changed. Medicine cats may have a mate or kits, but they must always put the Clan first. Should a mate or kits change that, then they must either step down or leave the partnership.”

“Thank you.” Leafpaw breathed, spying the faces of the leaders and the medicine cats in the crowd.

“It is a new territory; new times are incoming.” The she-cat stepped into the crowd, only to be replaced by Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf.

“I, Cinderpelt, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Leafpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?”

Leafpaw felt shock coursing through her body. “Really?”

“You’ve earned it. You definitely have a connection with StarClan.”

“I do.” Leafpaw almost sang.

“Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Leafpaw, from this moment you will be known as Leafpool. StarClan honors your patience and diligence, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of ThunderClan.”

Cinderpelt rested her muzzle on Leafpool’s head; she licked her shoulder in return. Then mentor and apprentice stared at each other before the dream shifted again and Mothwing and Leafpool were left alone.

“I can’t believe it! You got your name!”

“And we can be together!” 

“You know, I was always a bit unsure of whether StarClan existed. But now I know they’re real. How could a cat like you exist otherwise?” Leafpool curled into her, purring.

As she did, a pair of ominous eyes stared into her soul, filled with an otherworldly growling. Mothwing had broken away; her eyes were wide in horror as well.

“Did you see that?” Mothwing asked.

“The eyes?”

“No, the white-footed paw stained with blood.”

“That... That may have been Hawkfrost. We investigated Frostfur’s body; he dealt the killing blow.”

“No. I knew he was acting strange, but that...”

“Could you tell anyone?”

“Hawkfrost deals in blackmail. If anyone in RiverClan tries to say anything, he’ll expose a dark secret of theirs. Mistyfoot and Leopardstar herself are the only ones unaffected.”

“What’s yours?”

“Tadpolefur faked my sign. StarClan later told me that they approved of me as a medicine cat, but I can’t help but worry that if the Clans knew they would outcast me.”

“There have been plenty of fake signs. Did you hear the story of Jumpfoot and Mossfire?”

“Yes.” 

“StarClan would have destroyed the moth’s wing if you had been unfit.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“You saw eyes?”

“Yes. There was a growling, like a dog but somehow more menacing.”

“StarClan, I pray that you get through it safely.”

“I do too, Mothwing. I do too.”

**Leafpool: I’m so happy we can be together!**

**Fate: Was that romance I smelled? What’s romance without a GIANT OMEN TO OBSESS ABOUT?**


	30. Mentoring: Like Herding Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentices go out for the first time.

“She said goodbye.” Cinderpelt whispered as they padded back from the Moonpool. Leafpool pressed into her mentor, giving her comfort as they descended. 

“Thank you.” Cinderpelt mumbled. “So, you’re together with Mothwing?”

“Oh, yes. She’s...” Cinderpelt stopped her there.

“I can’t say I was surprised. But now we need to get our heads out of the stars and into ThunderClan. Did you have any other signs?”

“One. A dreadful growling... and a pair of eyes.”

“I heard the same.” Cinderpelt’s eyes darted around the clearing, searching for anything fitting that description.

“We must tell Firestar.” They continued the walk in complete silence, neither daring to say a word until they reached the thorn tunnel. Cinderpelt raced ahead to say goodbye to her mother, while Leafpool approached Firestar.

“I had a dream of StarClan last night.” Firestar started. “Am I to assume that the code has changed, you have a mate, and you are now Leafpool?”

“Yes.” Firestar nuzzled into her, pressing himself against his daughter. 

“I’m so proud.” He said, choked up.

“But there was something else. Cinderpelt and I both had an omen – it was a pair of ominous eyes and a dreadful growling.”

“I’ll ask Graystripe to ramp up the patrols then.”

“Thank you.”

Behind her, Cinderpelt assisted in bearing Frostfur’s body to their burial ground; Thornclaw bore her wreath.

“Perhaps they’ll bloom in newleaf. It is coming soon.” Squirrelflight remarked, standing with Brambleclaw.

“Oh, they will. And we’ll have flowers to remember them by.” Brambleclaw replied. 

“Talking of flowers...” Squirrelflight trailed off, running to a shaded corner of camp and fetching a wreath. Thistle flowers were prominent in the design, as well as some cheery, sunny-coloured flowers.

“This is...” Brambleclaw started, before slowly padding off. Squirrelflight had only a split-second to look worried before she was being presented with her own wreath, featuring blues and purples, some of which had to have come from the moors.

“I asked Feathertail a favour.” He explained. 

“Congratulations, you two!” Leafpool purred. “Who would you like to invite from the other Clans?”

“All of our journey-mates, plus Swiftstrike and Goldenflower.” Squirrelflight said.

“I was about to say the same – as well as Tadpolefur and Mothwing.” Brambleclaw purred. “Shall we ask Firestar?”

As the pair went to do just that, Hollypaw, Larchpaw and Birchpaw came tumbling out of the dens, squealing in excitement.

“Have you seen our mentors?” Larchpaw asked Leafpool.

“Brightheart will be back any moment now; Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are doing something.”

“Oh, they’ve finally proposed then?” Hollypaw asked.

“Yeah. They’ll be back soon.” 

Indeed, just as Brightheart walked in from the dirtplace tunnel, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw came to meet her, having placed their wreaths in their dens. 

“Alright, you three. Ready to tour the territory?” Brightheart asked. After some enthusiastic answers in the affirmative, she chuckled. “Alright then. Ready, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw?”

“Yep.” Squirrelflight said.

“Of course.” Brambleclaw motioned with a paw towards the thorn tunnel, and the party of five set off.

“So, this is the Sky Oak. This is where your climbing lessons will be held.”

“What if we fall?” Hollypaw asked. 

“Well, from low heights it’s not that bad. The worst you’ll get is a bruised ego. I strongly advise that you don’t go higher than you’re confident with.” Squirrelflight said.

“Agreed.” Brambleclaw responded. “Echofur in the old forest had packs of herbs on standby for any overconfident apprentice or warrior. She always had to use one every season.”

The apprentices nodded. “We’ll be careful.” Birchpaw was quick to say.

“Do you see those nuts on the ground?” Brightheart asked. “They’re stragglers from the leaf-fall. In general, nuts tend to attract some good prey.”

The group walked on, until they reached the pebbly shore. “Here is our entrance to the lakeshore. We will teach you how to fish in here and reinforce your swimming skills.” Brambleclaw said.

“Don’t be surprised if you see Cinderpelt swimming in here. It’s a hobby of hers.” Squirrelfight said. 

“Can we fish now?” Larchpaw asked.

“Don’t you want to see the territory?” Brambleclaw asked.

“Yes, but I also want to show that I learned something!”

“A good warrior uses their theoretical knowledge.” Brightheart said. “Can you imagine if we all fought like kittypets? We’d be a laughingstock!”

“Good point.” Birchpaw said. 

“Now, let’s go.” Squirrelflight led the way to the old thunderpath that led up to the abandoned Twoleg nest. 

“Here’s a place that the senior warriors have scouted. It’s been empty for a while now, so we’re able to use it in case of a storm or similar. I know Leafpool’s planning on seeing if some herbs will take here, since it is near to shelter...” Brambleclaw trailed off.

“Larchpaw! Come back!” 

“But I found some catmint!” Larchpaw protested.

“Well done, but next time, tell us!” Squirrelflight said. 

Their next stop was one that excited the apprentices.

“Welcome to the Mossy Hollow – where we’ll be training.”

“Brilliant.” Hollypaw said. “It’ll keep my brothers from getting hurt when they end up careening into the walls!”

“I’ll show you careening!” Birchpaw yowled, leaping on his sister.

Brightheart sighed in mock-resignation. “Kits, kits. There’s no need to fight, all of you will be getting milk.”

“Hey!” Hollypaw protested. “We’re not kits!”

“Please do behave like apprentices then.” Brambleclaw said. “Are you tired?”

“No way!” Larchpaw said.

“Alright, then we can try the basic hunting crouch. Let’s see what you have so far.”

The three apprentices all crouched into different positions, while their mentors corrected them.

“Not so tense, Hollypaw. You’re leaping, not trying to grip.”

“Tail down, Larchpaw. Prey will see you coming if you’re waving it about.”

“Birchpaw, you’re leaning a bit to your right side.”

“That’s it!” Squirrelflight praised as Hollypaw relaxed her grip. “Prey won’t see you coming!” She purred.

“No, your other right.” Brambleclaw said. “There we go. Don’t worry, it gets natural soon.”

“You have it, Larchpaw! Remember to keep it down at all times when hunting – the prey will know if you don’t.”

“Do you want to try a hunt?” Brambleclaw asked.

“YES!” Larchpaw squealed.

“And we’re going to have to go to the opposite side of the territory now, I think.” Squirrelflight chuckled.

“Oops.” Larchpaw’s ears drooped.

“Hey, cheer up, lots of apprentices have done similar. Myself included.” 

“Let’s give them the rabbit-mouse tip first.”

“I almost forgot, Brightheart. Thanks.” Brambleclaw said. “Okay, so rabbits, unlike birds or fish, will hear you before they see you. But mice and similar will feel you before they even hear you.”

“How can they feel you?” Birchpaw asked.

“Good question. They sense the vibrations of your paws through the ground if you’re not careful, similar to how Snowtalon can sense when someone’s talking or moving.”

“So, we need to tread lightly?” Hollypaw asked.

“Exactly.” Brightheart praised.

“Moons of pranking the warriors have made us experts on that.” Larchpaw bragged, to half-disapproving looks from the mentors.

“Alright, we’ll follow you as you hunt. Perhaps you should try the Sky Oak or similar.”

The three apprentices dashed out of the hollow, and three mentors followed like shadows behind them.

**Larchpaw: I’M HYPER!!!!**

**Hollypaw: Sass mistress reporting for duty.**

**Birchpaw: *enables the other two***

**Mentors: What did we sign up for?**

**Squirrelflight: I guess I can give Hollypaw some lessons in the Squirrelflight School of Sass.**


	31. Getting the RSVPss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight deliver their news to their inter-clan friends and family.

“That was a great catch!” Brightheart praised Larchpaw as he held a meaty-for-the-season squirrel firmly between his jaws.

“Thanks!” Larchpaw replied, voice slightly muffled by the squirrel. “I think newleaf is definitely coming.”

“You two were amazing, too.” Squirrelflight said, flicking Hollypaw affectionately on the ear with her tail. Brambleclaw gave her cheek a lick, prompting the apprentices to make various sounds of disgust.

“You’ll understand when you’re older.” Brambleclaw said. “Now be careful not to lose your grip on those mice, Birchpaw!” The light brown tom quickly readjusted his hold on the mice that he and his sister had managed to ambush, while Hollypaw had a tight hold on her bluebird.

“Now what?” Hollypaw asked as their mentors led them into the camp.

“You three need to detick the elders and fetch fresh moss for the elders and queens, then you can rest. Remember to ask whether the queens and elders have had any prey before eating.”

“Okay.” They all said, Larchpaw already making the rounds of the nursery and the elders’ den to get prey orders, Hollypaw dutifully padding to the medicine den and Birchpaw strolling out of camp for moss.

“Should one of us follow him?” Brightheart wondered.

“Nah, there’s a patrol going there soon. He’ll be fine.” Squirrelflight assured her. 

Hollypaw emerged from the medicine den with a stick and moss soaked with mouse-bile, holding it away from her. She ducked into the elders’ den as Larchpaw fetched a starling and three of the mice that they had caught, ducking first into the elders’ den then into the nursery. He then padded inside each again, coming out with soiled moss.

“What should I do with this?” Larchpaw asked.

“Bury it in the dirtplace!” Brambleclaw replied. The tom nodded and headed that way as Birchpaw came back, more moss than it looked like he could carry clenched between his teeth.

“Well done!” Brambleclaw smiled.

“I found a good hollow.” Birchpaw explained, breaking off half of his load and taking it into the nursery, where purrs of appreciation could be heard. A while later, he went into the elders’ den at almost the same time as his sister came out.

“Yuck!” She hissed. “Where do I wash this off?”

“A river or the lake.” Brightheart said.

“And don’t get it on your tongue or you’ll regret it.” Squirrelflight grouched.

“Speaking from experience?” Brambleclaw teased. Squirrelflight playfully tackled him; they rolled around on the ground for a moment before righting themselves. 

“Shall I help you to put that right?” Squirrelflight asked, referring to his mussed fur.

“Please.” Squirrelflight picked out a plump pigeon, knowing it was Brambleclaw’s favourite, and carried it to a sunlit rock. He lay down next to her and they began to share tongues between bites of the pigeon. Midway through, a small snowdrift fell onto Brambleclaw, causing the apprentices, fresh from their duties, to laugh uproariously. After a moment, they both joined them. Brambleclaw shook the snow off him and settled with Squirrelflight again; she resumed her grooming. While the apprentices padded off to their parents, the camp was peaceful; she caught sight of Cinderpelt weaving and knew that her sister would soon be receiving a wreath. Just as she was thinking of that, Firestar bounded towards them.

“Your mating ceremony’s at sunhigh tomorrow; I’d suggest you invite who you wish to from other Clans.”

“Alright!” Squirrelflight chirped.

“Shall I take ShadowClan and SkyClan?”

“Sure; that leaves me to take RiverClan and WindClan. We’re sticking to the pebbles, right?” She followed up.

“Unless you want to start an inter-clan war!”

“Ah, what’s life without a bit of fun?” She teased, then flicked him with her tail. “I’ll see you later.”

The two of them padded out of camp.

When Brambleclaw managed to catch the attention of SkyClan, it was to find his half-brother bounding around.

“Hi, Swiftstrike.”

“Brambleclaw! You’re finally official with Squirrelflight?”

“Tomorrow at sunhigh. I’d like you, Mum and anyone else you’d like to come.”

“Of course. Brambleclaw, I’m a father!” 

“That’s great news!” Brambleclaw purred. “How many?”

“Two she-kits. Rookkit has inherited some of my black colouring and plenty of her mum’s brown, and Bluebellkit’s almost entirely white save for a few back-spots. You know what, why don’t you meet them?”

“Am I allowed?” 

“I’ll take all the blame if they ask.”

So, together, Swiftstrike and Brambleclaw went to the SkyClan camp. Firekit and Stormkit were play-wrestling in the leafbare sun, while a light-brown kit (Sandykit, he was informed) had started to poke his nose out of the nursery.

“He only opened his eyes yesterday.” Swiftstrike explained as he led him in.

“What is the purpose of your visit?” Leafstar asked, noticing them.

“I was just inviting Swiftstrike and Mum to Squirrelflight and I’s mating ceremony, but Swiftstrike did want me to meet his new kits...”

“Of course.” Finchfur chuckled, emerging from inside the nursery. “I swear he brags to the prey about them when he’s on hunting patrol!” Swiftstrike blushed, before Leafstar nodded. 

“Alright.”

Goldenflower came over from the medicine den, licking her son on the ears. “I'm so proud! When will I be there?”

“Tomorrow at sunhigh.” Brambleclaw replied, pressing into her.

“I’ll come, too.” Finchfur announced. “These rascals will be safe with Clovertail, if she agrees.”

“Of course.” Clovertail acquiesced. 

Brambleclaw was led into the nursery where he saw his half-nieces. “They’re beautiful.” Brambleclaw said. One of the kits – Rookkit – squeaked at him.

“Hello, there.” Brambleclaw touched his nose to hers, then smiled at the queens and turned around.

“I’d best be off to ShadowClan now.”

“See you then!” Swiftstrike called as he exited.

Tawnypelt was training Applepaw in her hunting skills when Brambleclaw walked on the pebbly shore and caught her eye.

“Intruder!” Applepaw squealed, but Tawnypelt held her back.

“He’s on the pebbles, less than three fox-lengths from the lake, and you’re supposed to challenge intruders and not just attack.”

“Oh.” Applepaw seemed to deflate.

“It’s alright to be eager.” Tawnypelt reassured her, turning to Brambleclaw. “What brings you here?”

“I just wanted to invite you to Squirrelflight and I’s mating ceremony.”

“Great, when should you expect me?”

“Tomorrow, at sunhigh.”

“I’ll be there!” Tawnypelt promised.

“I’d best head back now. Squirrelflight’s making the rounds of RiverClan and WindClan.” He waved with his tail, then started to bound back to ThunderClan camp.

“I think we both made the right choice.” Tawnypelt murmured, before turning back to Applepaw.

**Tawnypelt and Swiftstrike: Raising the kiddos**

**Brambleclaw; Hello, kids, ready for your crazy ThunderClan uncle?**

**Swiftstrike: BRAMBLECLAW YES**

**Tawnypelt: BRAMBLECLAW nO-**


	32. Larchpaw: ThunderClan Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriage invites are sent and Larchpaw removes an intruder.

Squirrelflight bounded along the pebbly shore for a while before she caught sight of Feathertail.

“No, that isn’t right...” She muttered, unpicking a flower from the wreath she was weaving.

“Feathertail!” Squirrelflight called out.

“What are you doing here, sis?” Feathertail asked, with an affectionate cuff on the ears.

“I’ve come to invite you to Brambleclaw and I’s mating ceremony. Tomorrow at sunhigh.”

“Congratulations!” Feathertail purred. “Am I to assume that includes Crowfeather as well?”

“Yep.” Squirrelflight grinned at her sister. “How’s WindClan?”

“It’s going well. I’ve managed to learn how to catch rabbits, but fish from the lake never goes uneaten either. Gorsestar’s taken to his new role like a rabbit to a burrow; he’s been splitting Crowfeather and I up on patrols to force me to branch out. Robinwing’s really sweet, and any cat with half an eye can see the pheasant-sized crush she has on Gorsestar.”

“Great! I’d best get on to RiverClan.”

“You do that.”

“Oh, and Feathertail? Good luck with Crowfeather.” Then she left along the pebbles, leaving Feathertail to shake her head fondly.

Squirrelflight was soon face-to-face with Tadpolefur, who was taking a swim in the lake.

“Hey there, Squirrelflight.” Tadpolefur climbed out, pelt streaming with water. “What brings you here?”

“I’d like to invite you, Primrosepetal and Mothwing to Brambleclaw and I’s mating ceremony.”

“About time!” Tadpolefur laughed.

“Are you coming?”

“I can’t speak for Primrosepetal and Mothwing definitively, but I have a feeling that they’ll want to come.”

“Great!” She purred, racing back along the stones. 

She was almost to the ThunderClan camp when Brambleclaw caught up with her, puffing like he’d been sprinting after a hare.

“What took you so long?” She asked teasingly.

“Met... Swiftstrike...saw... his... kits...” Brambleclaw gasped out.

“He’s had kits?” She asked, stopping to let him catch his breath.

“Both she-cats.” He replied after a while. “Rookkit and Bluebellkit.”

“Cute!”

“Yeah, they are. I’ve got a feeling that ThunderClan are going to need to watch out for those scamps.”

She laughed as they came through the thorn tunnel to a camp in motion.

“Looks like Brightheart needs some help.” Squirrelflight chuckled. The three apprentices were begging to train with different levels of desperation.

They walked over and claimed their respective apprentice, leaving Brightheart with only Larchpaw to deal with.

“Come on, then.” Squirrelflight said, leading the way through the thorn tunnel.

“Battle training today?” Brightheart asked.

“Sure.”

By the time they exited the training hollow with three tired but satisfied apprentices, it was past sunhigh. They were about to stroll back to camp when Larchpaw’s ears pricked. 

“Intruder!” He yowled, leaping into a random bush and dragging out a cream she-cat. 

“You’re meant to ask them what they want before dragging them out.” Hollypaw said, with a head shake of disapproval.

“Hollypaw is right.” Brightheart said, perhaps remembering her own introduction to Clan life. A vague sense of familiarity sprung to mind, but she ignored it. “Who are you, and what are you doing on ThunderClan land?”

“Please...” The she-cat whimpered. 

“Please what?” Brambleclaw asked, eyes tinted with concern.

“I- I can’t let them be taken by the Twolegs!” The she-cat outburst.

“Calm down, they won’t be.”

“If I stayed with Smoky and Floss, I would’ve had them taken! Just like Floss’ kits!”

“So, you’re talking about a litter of kits, and you ran away from a Twoleg area to protect them.” Squirrelflight clarified.

“Yes.” The cat said at last.

“We’re going to take you to our camp. Even if Firestar doesn’t let you stay, he won’t deny you a good meal and a warm nest.”

“Thank you.” The she-cat purred.

“What’s your name?” Brightheart asked.

“My name is Daisy.” She drew into the bush and ferried three kits onto the forest floor. “And these are Berry, Mouse and Hazel.”

Hollypaw paced forward, grabbing Hazel by her neck; Mouse was soon picked up by Brightheart and Daisy took Berry. Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Larchpaw and Birchpaw formed up around them and escorted them to camp.

“Who are they?” Firestar asked curiously as their patrol walked through the thorn tunnel and moved straight to them.

“My name is Daisy – are you Firestar?”

“Yes. Why are you in ThunderClan?”

“I want to protect my kits. The Twolegs will take them if I don’t leave.”

“I understand. You don’t know how to hunt, do you?”

“No.” Daisy flushed.

“If you so wish, you can live in ThunderClan. Your kits and you will be well taken care of.”

“Thank you. Is there anything I need to do?”

“We take Clan names – the suffix indicates the stage of life we are at. Your kits here would take the –kit suffix, while you would take a warrior’s name.”

“That’s not too bad.” Daisy said.

“Many of the cats around here were formerly kittypets or rogues, so if you need counsel go to them. In the meantime, I will call a Clan meeting.” He leapt onto the Highledge and yowled. “May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!”

Cats slipped out from dens and congregated in the middle; Daisy was pushed to the forefront of the crowd, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Brightheart going with her.

“Clanmates, you may notice a few new faces in our crowd. Daisy is a queen who wishes to protect her kin from the Twolegs and so she is joining ThunderClan. 

I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. They will train hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.

Daisy, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.” Daisy sounded shaken, but Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight helped to steady her as she mewed the words.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Daisy, from this moment on you will be known as Daisytail. StarClan honors your adaptability and care, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Additionally, since you are new to hunting and fighting, Mistleflight will train you on the basics, so that even if you decide that the nursery is your place, you can still defend your kits in case of battle.”

“Don’t forget us!” Hazel squealed. Firestar purred. 

“From this moment on, these kits shall be known as Berrykit, Mousekit and Hazelkit.”

“Daisytail! Berrykit! Mousekit! Hazelkit!” The Clan cheered. Lavenderfur walked up to the new addition.

“Come on, let’s get you settled.”

**Larchpaw: I am the Intruder Remover!**

**Hollypaw: This one wasn’t ordered to be evicted.**

**Larchpaw:...**

**Larchpaw: Still!**


	33. Love, Marriage and Naughty Kits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's mating ceremony.

New buds had just started to bloom as sunhigh approached. Daisytail had settled in fabulously, and already Berrykit, Mousekit and Hazelkit were leading Lakekit, Acornkit and Barkkit out to play.

“Get back here!” Lavenderfur corralled the six away from the apprentices’ den, where Acornkit was tellingly holding a large ant. 

“But mum...” Acornkit protested.

“Oh, no. You’re not getting out of this by calling me mum.” Lavenderfur picked up the kit by her scruff and carried her to the den.

Daisytail burst through the thorn tunnel, Mistleflight following sedately behind with a couple of small voles.

“How are the kits?” She asked no one in particular. Lavenderfur, finished with her task of wrestling the kits into the nursery, popped her head out.

“They’re healthy, but they need a good scolding.”

Now Daisytail’s expression changed from one of worry to one of exasperation; she shook her head. “What did they do?”

“They tried to prank Hollypaw, Larchpaw and Birchpaw. Acornkit in particular had a fire ant.”

“They didn’t.”

“Oh, they did.”

“Berrykit! Mousekit! Hazelkit! What do you have to say for yourselves?”

The sounds of scolding emanated through the camp as Crowfeather and Feathertail showed up. Feathertail winced at the harsh noise, steadying her wreath as she was greeted by her family.

“So, when can we expect your mating ceremony?” Squirrelflight asked. Her wreath sat jauntily on her head as her fur shone in the early newleaf sun. Stray blooms were tucked into her bushy tail.

“Next sunset.” Feathertail purred.

“Well, we’ll be there, if you agree?” Brambleclaw turned to Squirrelflight, receiving a small nod of confirmation that signalled her willingness to go.

“Who’s getting scolded in there?” Crowfeather asked. He had lost some of his grumpy air today; every hair on his pelt was fluffed up in excitement.

“ThunderClan’s kits. They tried to prank Hollypaw, Larchpaw and Birchpaw.”

“What’s this about a prank?” Swiftstrike asked, coming in with the SkyClan delegation.

“We have kits who tried to place fire ants into the apprentices’ nests.”

“Well, whichever queen that is has a set of lungs on her.” Finchfur mewed.

“I feel lucky that you all tended to be more serious.” Goldenflower chuckled, looking around at her kits in the camp.

“...And you’re not going outside today!”

“Was that scolding punishment for us or for the kits?” Leafpool asked, coming to exchange friendly greetings with the guests. 

Tawnypelt and RiverClan’s invitees arrived near the same time.

“I had to shake Applepaw off. She was curious.” Tawnypelt huffed. “I told her to go straight back to camp and check the elders for ticks.”

“You were just as curious, dear.” Goldenflower gave Tawnypelt a lick on the cheek.

“Hi, Mum! How’ve you been getting on?”

“Prey’s running well in SkyClan. It’s been a bit of trouble to get used to being full-fed every night.”

“Yeah, this place is definitely more prey-rich then even the forest in its prime.” Tawnypelt licked her lips. “Especially since learning how to fish. ShadowClan are used to scales – so fish is one of our new delicacies.”

“Glad to hear of it. Have you gotten some salmon yet? Those are the best.” Tadpolefur joined the conversation, along with Primrosepetal. 

“Someone has a crush.” Squirrelflight whispered teasingly to Primrosepetal, whose blush was visible even under her winter coat.

“Oh, shut up, will you?” Primrosepetal groused. “I get enough of it from Reedwhisker.”

Mothwing had slipped off to Leafpool’s side; Firestar called everyone to order and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight moved below the Highledge.

“Clanmates and guests, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight have gathered here as they express the wish to be mates until StarClan takes them both. Do you take each other as your mate?”

“I do.” Squirrelflight seemed to embody the sun; joy radiated from every hair on her pelt.

“I do.” Brambleclaw was steady and sure; rather than reflect his joy for the world to see, it was contained in his eyes, only for Squirrelflight to see in that moment. 

“Then I pronounce you mates for life.” To no one’s surprise, it was Squirrelflight who made the first move; to everyone’s surprise it was gentle and soft; she simply curled herself around Brambleclaw and licked his cheek.

“Squirrelflight! Brambleclaw!” The crowd chanted.

“Help yourself to some prey, we have plenty.” Firestar magnanimously offered. 

“That’s really kind of you.” Tadpolefur purred, taking a squirrel from the pile.

Lavenderfur snagged a pair of fish from the pile and dragged them into the nursery; Whitestorm took a vole to share with his fellow elder, and the rest of the Clan descended. A small squirrel and a pigeon were left in the middle of the pile for the new mates, which they eagerly took even as the apprentices fought over a particularly large rook.

“There’s more prey in the pile!” Brightheart chided them. “Share!” 

Finally the apprentices settled, and the clearing was filled with the sounds of eating and laughing.

“How’s Talonpaw?” Leafpool asked Tawnypelt.

“She’s Talonfeather now; Smokepaw is Smokeflight. They’re doing well; Talonfeather’s going to the Moonpool to get confirmation.”

“For what?” Mothwing asked through a mouthful of starling.

“She’s trans; StarClan changed her gender as an apprentice, but they require one more visit to ‘confirm’ it. It’s to stop apprentices from doing anything they regret.”

“Interesting.”

“How’s Rowanclaw?” Squirrelflight teased.

“Oh- he’s, yeah, he’s fine. Super proud of Talonfeather.”

“And he seems to have attracted at least one she-cat's gaze.” Squirrelflight purred.

“Who?” Tawnypelt asked. Her face betrayed a small hint of jealousy.

“You, silly!” Squirrelflight chuckled.

“As aloof as you try to be, it’s really not hard to read you.” Brambleclaw laughed.

Tawnypelt huffed and they continued their easy conversation.

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon when the guests set off. Full-fed, most of them walked slowly, just slowly enough that they were in earshot when Applepaw was found on the border.

“Applepaw!” Tawnypelt cried; there was a rushing sound as the guests (and most of ThunderClan) hurried back.

The mottled brown apprentice was lying in the grass; desperate claw-marks indicated where she had tried to escape. A large gash was eminent down her throat and smaller bites and scratches littered her body. But between her claws was a scrap of green fabric, which gave away the identity of her attacker.

“Those kittypets.” Brambleclaw hissed, disgusted.

“We need to teach them a lesson before they do it again.” Feathertail hissed.

“We? This is a ShadowClan problem!” Tawnypelt protested. Leafpool and Mothwing hauled the ShadowClan apprentice up, making a steady pace toward camp.

Firestar joined them, with icy fury in his eyes. “No. The moment any of the Clan’s youth gets harmed, it is a problem for all of us.”

**Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw: *Get cat-married***

**Squirrel / Bramble: Ah, a perfect day.**

**Applepaw’s mortal injury: Good evening.**


	34. Kittypet KOing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clans enact revenge on the kittypets.

Two sunsets after Applepaw had been found, the five Clans set to work. No matter who they were, they all agreed that anyone who harmed an apprentice should be taken down. Feathertail and Crowfeather, still giddy from their ceremony, crept through the undergrowth in an encirclement patrol, tails brushing the mud. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were in a small ‘head’ group that would lure the kittypets out.

“You ready?” Squirrelflight whispered.

“Always.” Brambleclaw whispered back. The rest of the patrol backed into the woods, completing the encirclement.

“Blackstar will kill us if he finds us here!” Squirrelflight hissed, loud enough that the kittypets would hear. At the head of the ring, Blackstar’s whiskers twitched in dry amusement.

“We’re just investigating those kittypets, it’s not like we’re hunting!” Brambleclaw mock-whispered back, after a moment of confusion.

Then the kittypets sprang. For a bit they tussled before reinforcements came – the five leaders and Tawnypelt, hissing and spitting.

“Still mad about your wittle kit? How’s the mama doing?” The female kittypet jeered, not willing to let on that she had been taken off guard.

“We’ve not come and settled here to let a group of wild, underfed fleapelts boss us around.” The male added.

They fought with ferocity, but in the end, it was the patrol that got the upper hand, spilling blood onto the needle-laden turf.

“This won’t be over! We can wait until you’re alone.” The female hissed menacingly. She made to run, but the ring of cats showed themselves, pressing ever closer in.

“You need all this for a couple of housecats? We’re honoured.” The male drawled, even as his eyes darted around, looking for a weak point.

“We’re not here for a run-of-the-mill battle. When you harm our youth, it’s personal.” Tallpoppy stepped out of the ring of cats; if the kittypets had expected to be able to exploit that momentary gap they were disappointed.

“So, you’re going to make us promise to be good little kittens?” The female laughed bitterly.

“Either you stop harming our youth, or we make sure you’ll never be able to again.” Blackstar stepped out of the crowd, voice hard as flint.

The two kittypets looked at each other.

Then they sprang for Tumblepaw.

They were swiftly intercepted by the crowd and consumed by it. While the kittypets were skilled fighters, they were no match for the righteous fury of a crowd of Clan cats.

The two, battered and bloody, were ejected into the middle of the ring of cats, where Tallpoppy and Tawnypelt each took command of one.

“You’ve made your stance clear.” Blackstar nodded at his warriors, and together, they ended the kittypets’ lives.

It was silent in the clearing; only a lark’s call broke the eerie calm.

“Thank you for your assistance.” Blackstar said. 

“This goes far beyond rivalry within a Clan. What kind of a leader would I be if I hadn’t helped?” Gorsestar asked.

“I have two kits on the path to become warriors. Hopefully this will keep them safer than they otherwise would have been.” Leafstar added.

“Even I will admit that the Clans must work together in instances such as this to protect our common interest.” Leopardstar said.

“I would die ten times to protect the futures of the Clans.” Firestar’s tail flicked.

“I’ll let you know when Applepaw wakes.” Leafpool told ShadowClan.

“I wish to know as soon as it happens. You have my permission to enter ShadowClan’s camp to inform us when Applepaw has awoken.”

“Am I dreaming?” Squirrelflight asked.

“If you are, I am too. Blackstar giving permission for another Clan to go on their land?” Brambleclaw whispered.

The patrols broke up; there was no jubilance like in a battle for their lives, only cold satisfaction that justice had been done. Blackstar ordered a few of his warriors to bury the kittypets shallowly so as not to attract foxes.

Leafpool got back to the medicine den where Cinderpelt resided, looking after their patient. “How did it go?” She asked.

“The kittypets are dead. We tried to reason with them first.”

“Good.” Cinderpelt held a spark of vengeance in her eyes. “I had my own fight trying to keep this one stable. Thankfully she seems to be on the mend; the bleeding’s stopped and her breathing has deepened.”

“That’s promising. Blackstar said we could go to his camp to inform them when Applepaw has woken up.”

Cinderpelt’s jaws gaped as she tried to stifle a yawn. “That’s unusual, but if you don’t mind, I’ll grab some good prey and a good rest.”

“’Night, Cinderpelt.” 

Leafpool decided to stay up awhile longer; she checked in the elders’ den, where Whitestorm was asleep, and made a mental note to get comfrey for him in the morning, then checked the nursery, where queens and kits were asleep or at least trying to get to sleep. The apprentices’ den was filled with quiet chatter, but as she walked nearby it quickly hushed. She chuckled, moving on to the warriors’ den. There, warriors with fresh scrapes dozed. Towards the edge of the den, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were curled tightly together, dead to the world. The leaders’ den held the same scenario for her parents, and Leafpool was satisfied. She supposed she wanted to check on the Clan after the battle; there was always a contingent of warriors who tried to hide their pain, only to get their wounds infected. The mental toll of battle and the incident would have been bad as well – and...

She was rambling to herself. Chalking it down to tiredness, she headed up the gentle incline to the medicine cat den.

Applepaw was falling. No, not falling, she only felt like she was falling. She felt soft moss under her paws; she could faintly detect a dripping noise coming from the other side of... wherever she was. Was this StarClan? Had she messed up by trying to follow her mentor? She had tried so hard to be brave when they attacked, but they still overwhelmed her. Pungent herb-scents assaulted her nostrils, and she felt a spark in her chest. This wasn’t ShadowClan’s medicine den, but why would any afterlife have need of healing herbs?

She tried to open her eyes and felt light hit them – too bright. She squeezed them shut again, opening them just a bit at a time until the hazy light grew more natural. A flash of brown fur came into view.

“Uh, excuse me?” She rasped. StarClan, when did her throat get so dry?”

“Oh, you’re awake!” This was Leafpool, the ThunderClan medicine cat, she realised.

“How long? Anything happened?” She pressed on, curiosity getting the better of the throbbing pain in her torso.

“Roughly three sunrises. We took you to camp after you tried to follow Tawnypelt and got ambushed by the kittypets. The Clans launched an attack on the kittypets; we failed to scare them straight, so they’re dead now.” Applepaw’s head swam for a second; stars seemed to dance in front of her eyes.

“Any pain?” Leafpool asked. 

“My chest... my head is also spinning.”

“I’ll re-dress you; the head is nothing to worry about. Can you walk?”

“Think so.” She stood, feeling wobbly on her legs, and took a tentative paw forward. While she was off-balance, she could still make the step.

“I think you’ll be well enough to make it back with a bit of support.” Leafpool surmised. “I’ll get you a drink and some prey, then we can head off to ShadowClan if you wish. I’m sure your medicine cat has some poppy seed.”

“Thank you.”

**Kittypets: We won’t be driven out by Clan scum!**

**Clans: *Kills them***

**Kittypets, as ghosts: Technically, we weren’t driven out.**

**Applepaw: *Stream of consciousness/Panic***

**Leafpool: Welp, time to go into Cat Has Just Woke And Is Panicking mode.**


	35. Leafpool the Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool finds intruders; Firestar takes them in.

Leafpool nodded to the ShadowClan guards as she slipped out of the camp, leaving Littlecloud to take care of Applepaw. She could hear him chivvying the mottled she-cat into a nest, gently rebuking her as she squirmed.

“Ah, the youths never change. I know warriors who do that, too.” She chuckled to herself. Slowly, the sucking mud and pine-needled forest floor changed to one with lush grass and undergrowth. New flowers, leaves and buds were starting to spring up everywhere, and she could see the shapes of at least one family of squirrels within a tree. She veered off course a bit to investigate a scent of herb in an area where there had not been one before. A small bundle of herbs lay forgotten, and she could see pawprints in the soft earth leading away, laden with unfamiliar scent.

Trespassers had been here, Leafpool surmised. And as a ThunderClan cat, it was her duty to pursue. She hurried her pace, hoping to catch up to the intruders, or even better, a patrol to help her. Quickly she chased the pawprints to a glade just in the edge of Clan territory, where a pretty gray she-cat and a tabby elder were sharing a bird.

“I must say, prey’s a lot richer here. Reminds me of a small forest I stopped in once.” the elder reminisced.

“What are you doing on ThunderClan land?” Leafpool asked. Her fur fluffed up before she got a closer look at the she-cat and stood, shocked. This was a Tribe cat, Brook where Small Fish Swim. 

“Hello, Leafpaw. The Tribe’s been divided over signs. Stoneteller’s seen... well, he’s seen a glimpse of sharp teeth and wolf’s fur, and of a gray cat of ThunderClan. Some say that the sign means we stick to ourselves, others say we are prophesied to help. Stoneteller thinks it is a forewarning, so we may be prepared where your Clans weren’t.”

“I’ve seen the sign too. ThunderClan are preparing.”

She seemed to relax a fraction. “We held a vote; most cats voted to stay rather than send help. But I couldn’t live in a place where they ignored our own saviours. I’ve been wandering awhile. This loner told me he knew the way.”

“Yep! Just as I told that Squirrelwhatsit and her friends on the way to the sea! I can find anywhere, given enough time!” Recognition clicked into place.

“You’re Purdy, aren’t you?”

“Yep, that’s me! How did you know?”

“The ‘Squirrelwhatsit’ you mentioned is my sister.” Purdy nodded at this statement.

“Now come on, you should come to camp. Wait, is that a leg infection, Purdy?”

“This ’un tried to treat it with herbs, but she’s not familiar with the stuff down here.”

“That’s where I can help. There are supplies at camp. Can you walk?

“Of course I can!” Purdy snapped, getting to his paws. The remaining walk was slow but steady, and to everyone involved’s dismay, the prickly Sootfur was on guard, along with Mistleflight, who wasn’t afraid to snark back.

“And I told you, flea-brain, that the bee’s nest could have been avoided had someone kept clear of it!”

“Was I going to magic the honey out of the hive? Ask a StarClan warrior to deliver some from the sky?”

“Hello, Sootfur, Mistleflight.”

“Who are those, Leafpool?” Sootfur asked.

“They are friends to ThunderClan and will be taken to see Firestar.”

“Didn’t you recognise Brook?” Mistleflight asked.

“Oh, sorry that I didn’t recognise a cat who I met once.” 

“Come on. They’ll be at it for a while.” She led the pair into camp and straight into the medicine den, trusting that their guard, once they had stopped yammering, would alert Firestar.

“Hm. Oak leaf and marigold. Pretty standard. Are your joints aching?”

“’S not the biggest concern.” 

“Okay, I’ll fetch some comfrey as well.” Leafpool moved to the back, where she picked up the requested herbs; the spider had created another web, which she took as well as some extras.

“Alright, these should do.” She expertly applied the oak leaf and marigold and bound it tightly, before placing comfrey around Purdy’s joints. “Usually we’d line the nests, but since you won’t stay in this den, it’s a bit pointless. Now, Brook, have you got any injuries?”

Brook was fine, although Leafpool still used marigold on some of the scratches she had picked up along the trail as a precautionary measure.

“Ready to speak with Firestar?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Purdy hauled himself to his paws and beckoned to Brook. “Coming?”

Brook stood up and shook her fur out, heading to the exit. Cinderpelt passed them as Leafpool padded out. 

“And borage for Sorreltail...”

_Well, I know who’s having a ceremony soon..._ She thought, going out into the bracing air. Cats were milling about, and Stormfur in particular was in the middle of the camp, eagerly talking with some others. Mistleflight was among them, and she guessed the news about their guests had spread.

Firestar met them at the base of the dens. “Hello, Purdy, Brook. It’s a surprise to see you. What brings you here?”

“I decided to leave the Tribe.” Brook spoke calmly.

“Why would you leave your home?” Firestar enquired.

“The Tribe of Endless Hunting sent a sign about a wolf here on Clan land, and the Tribe of Rushing Water decided it was to prepare. In the end they offered no help. I decided that a Tribe that wouldn’t help its saviours was no tribe of mine.”

“And I picked her up in the Upwalkers’ domain.” Purdy purred.

“I see. Thank you for your conscientiousness. Both of you have helped this Clan; as a result, I’d like to offer you places in the Clan, as a warrior and an elder.”

“I’d like that.” Brook dipped her head; her eyes seemed to gaze at one tom in particular.

“Well, my old bones have seen enough roamin’. I’ll gladly join.”

“Then we shall conduct ceremonies now. That is, if you wish to take warrior names.”

“I want a new start here. I will take a warrior name.”

“Sure. I’ve had a lot of different names in my time; what’s one more?”

Firestar leapt to the top of the highrock, summoning the Clan to meet.

“You may have noticed that we have newcomers. Brook, formerly of the Tribe, and Purdy, who helped our journeyers get home safely, wish to join ThunderClan. Does anyone have any objections?” 

Sootfur opened his mouth, but Silverstream gave him a look and he fell silent.

“I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. She will train hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in your turn. Brook, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?”

“I do.” Brook mewed.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brook where Small Fish Swim, from this moment on you will be known as Clearbrook. StarClan honours your integrity and compassion, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.”

“Thank you.” Clearbrook whispered, as Firestar rested his muzzle on her head. Firestar gave her a warm look before proceeding to Purdy.

“Purdy, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior and join the elders?”

“It is.” Purdy mewed.

“Then we welcome you as an elder of ThunderClan and wish you many moons of rest.” Firestar paused for a second before moving on.

“Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Patchfur, for he is no longer a loner and as such deserve a name that will stay with him.” 

Patchfur smiled widely; as the ceremony dispersed, Stormfur and Clearbrook met in the middle of the camp.

“Hello.” Clearbrook breathed.

“Hi.” Stormfur whispered, before dropping any acts and pressing into her.

**Leafpool: *Stumbles upon herbs, Brook and Purdy***

**Leafpool: I’m a bit upset about the trespassing, but you didn’t even get the remotely right herbs. If you stay, I’m going to teach you herb uses until your ears bleed.**

**Clearbrook + Stormfur: OH GOD THERE’s MY CrUSH PLAY IT COOL DO I LOOK NERVOUS I BET THE oTHEr CAT IS CALM-**

**Crowd around them: I’ll check the marriage ceremony dates.**


	36. Therapy (feat. Brambleclaw, Firestar and Birchpaw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw gives Birchpaw advice - Firestar gives him advice.

It had been nearly a moon since Clearbrook and Patchfur had joined the Clans, and only now was the mating ceremony dying down, Feathertail giving her brother a loving lick on the cheek as she turned back for WindClan. In the nursery, Berrykit, Mousekit and Hazelkit were squealing excitedly – they had received the news that their apprentice ceremony would be in the morning. But now, it was nearly sunhigh, and Brambleclaw had an apprentice to train. Squirrelflight and Brightheart had some time off – in a tracking exercise a quarter-moon ago, they had discovered both Larchpaw’s aptitude for tracking and Hollypaw’s skill for stealth, so they were being trained by the best warriors in those skills – Cloudtail and Snowtalon were tutoring Larchpaw, and Ravenflight and Barleypelt had taken charge of Hollypaw for the time being.

“Why didn’t I discover a special skill?” Birchpaw asked, as they started to exit the camp.

“Not all cats have tracking-related special skills. Some are good hunters, some are good fighters, and others have the speed or climbing abilities that most can only dream of. You’ll find your specialty soon.”

“But Hollypaw and Larchpaw are as good at hunting, fighting and running as I am!”

“It’s not about your siblings, it’s about you being the best warrior you can be. As long as you try your best in every situation, you will be a warrior that ThunderClan will be proud of.”

“What do you know about that? You came from another Clan!” Brambleclaw stopped and gestured for his apprentice to sit.

“Yes, I was born in SkyClan. But so were Sandstorm, Ravenflight, Graystripe. Cloudtail was raised there, and Silverstream came from RiverClan. Are any of them less loyal?”

“You came when it was all said and done!”

“Every kit in the nursery comes to a fully-formed Clan. What matters is that they help it through its issues. I came here because of love, and my sister left for ShadowClan because of discord. We both are happy and loyal. I would rip out every last claw I have to protect my Clan.”

“I- I just...” Birchpaw broke down sobbing, leaving Brambleclaw to awkwardly comfort his apprentice. “I don’t want to be useless! I don’t want to just ‘try my best’, I want to help!” Brambleclaw stroked his apprentice’s back with his tail, allowing the apprentice to cry.

“You won’t be useless.” Brambleclaw said, once Birchpaw’s crying subsided to sniffles. “Some cats are more all-rounders – reasonably competent at everything. Would you dare call Doeflower, Thornclaw or Mousefur useless?”

Birchpaw giggled. “I think at least the latter two would rip my ears off!” 

“They would. And they’re not useless. They bring in prey, they fight ThunderClan’s enemies and they help to man the borders. And they are valued members of the Clan.”

“I just want to be just as good as my siblings.” Birchpaw said.

“You are. You bring in just as much prey as them, learn just as quickly – you have the makings of a fine warrior. And I’m not just saying that because I’m your mentor. Go and ask any cat in camp.”

“Even Firestar?”

“Even Firestar thinks you’ll be a fine warrior. Do you not see the small spark of pride in his eyes every time one of you apprentices bring in prey or learn something new? He’s proud.”

“Thanks, Brambleclaw.” 

“It was no problem. You have no reason to be insecure. I think Leafpool’s also available to talk, if you want another perspective.”

Birchpaw gave a small smile, which was Brambleclaw’s cue to stand up and gesture to his apprentice.

“Now come on, I can see you’re getting your father’s frame, and I’m going to teach you how to use it to your advantage in battle.”

Brambleclaw got back, letting Birchpaw meet his siblings in camp, and picked out a young thrush.

“I would’ve thought you would go for the pigeon.” Firestar settled next to him, holding a shrew himself.

“Variety is the spice of life.” Brambleclaw said, trying not to let on how nervous he was around his leader. Was he going to threaten him for being with Squirrelflight? No – Squirrelflight could take care of herself, and he would have done that already.

“Anyway, I’ve been noticing you’ve been having a bit of trouble with adjusting to the dense undergrowth. Would you like some pointers?”

“Yes, please.” His nerves must have shown, as Firestar’s mouth upturned at the corners.

“Don’t worry about not getting it right the first time. Thunderflower, Bluestorm, Whitestorm and Snowfur had to teach us all how to properly hunt in the undergrowth.”

Their meals finished, Firestar and Brambleclaw headed out.

“Now first, you need to go into the undergrowth. Avoiding it may seem nice, but it’s useful once you get to know it...”

Brambleclaw stood up with a vole in his jaws, which he had successfully chased into the undergrowth and entangled.

“Well done!” Firestar purred. 

“I did it!” Brambleclaw enthused, trying to keep his voice low.

“You did.” Firestar settled nearby on the plush grass, his own catches neatly buried behind them. Brambleclaw, too, was no slouch; he had managed to snag a few birds.

“How are you settling in?” Firestar asked.

“I think I’ve settled well. Birchpaw is coming along well – though he’s still a bit insecure being the only one in his litter to not discover his ‘talent’- and Squirrelflight... well, I’ll spare you the details.”

“That would be wise. But I’m asking about you, Brambleclaw.”

“Oh! Um, I’m adapting well and I think I’m making friends.”

“That’s always good. I’ve noticed you’ve been a bit tired recently. Don’t overwork yourself, okay?”

Brambleclaw was surprised to hear a liberal dose of concern in his leader’s voice. “I won’t. I think Squirrelflight, for one, would sit on me until I slept if I tried to take on more than I could handle.”

“I know why you’re going on all these patrols. I can relate; I always wanted to prove myself too. But if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s that if you don’t overstretch yourself, you get a lot more done.”

“I just -” Brambleclaw stammered, then paused and started again. “I just want to prove that I’m loyal... and that I’m not like my father.”

“You don’t need to kill yourself to do that. The cats that matter already know, whether inwardly or outwardly, that you’re loyal. The cats that try to demand more of you for the same level of trust – well, ignore them.”

“Thank you.” Brambleclaw flopped onto the grass. “Why are you going to all this effort for me?”

“I want to make sure you don’t make my mistakes. Besides, it’s a leader’s job to make sure their cats are happy.”

“Would you like to hunt again sometime soon?” Brambleclaw asked.

“That would be nice.” Firestar replied.

**Brambleclaw: *Gives good life advice***

**Firestar: Right back at ya, buckaroo.**


	37. Flirting and Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prophesied creature comes to ThunderClan.

“And I told you that trout are better tasting!” Squirrelflight said to Brambleclaw.

“But pike gives you more meat!” Brambleclaw argued back. They continued for a while, debating the relative merits of the two fish, before Leafpool stopped them.

“Why do you bicker so much?” She asked. It was true; in between weekly hunts with Firestar and soppy moments, there always seemed to be a new topic every quarter-moon.

“Because we get to make up afterwards.” Brambleclaw replied, a loving look on his face. 

“Truth be told, our little debates remind us that we’re not just one unit but two halves of a whole, with feelings and thoughts other than our partner’s.” Squirrelflight replied.

“I’ll never get you two.” Leafpool groused, before adjusting the flower that Mothwing had given her in her wreath.

“As long as we get each other!” Brambleclaw laughed. “Squirrelflight, d’you want to get some land prey?”

“Shall we do it with the apprentices? They should be done with the elders in a while.”

“Sure.” On the opposite side of camp, the three newest apprentices were around camp, having taken their own share of duties the day before.

“Clearbrook, you told me that you’d teach me that bird-stalking technique!”

“So I did. I’ll finish this and then we’ll head off, okay Mousepaw?”

“Alright!” Mousepaw chirped. 

“...And then I told that badger to-” Berrypaw boasted.

“You were too busy hiding to tell it to do anything. Check your ego.” Mistleflight responded. “In fact, I need to teach you more defensive skill.”

Hazelpaw snickered, allowing Silverstream to cuff her around the ears. “Last I checked, missy, you haven’t gotten the moves to subdue a badger down yet, either.” Hazelpaw stopped snickering. “You can stay here. I believe Whitestorm wanted to have a word with you about something.”

“Fox dung!” Hazelpaw hissed, going to the elders’ den.

“For the last time, you are four moons old and will not be going out of camp with them!” Lavenderfur snapped at Acornkit, Lakekit and Barkkit.

“Rambunctious lot, huh? I bet these young warriors couldn’t handle a badger ride!” Ravenpaw playfully bared his fangs at the kits, who squealed eagerly. “Me first!” Acornkit exclaimed.

“As the young lady wishes.” 

Barleypelt and Mousefur padded over. “We can’t let these other two be deprived!” They claimed Barkkit and Lakekit, stomping around the camp while the kits squealed in joy.

Then, a black-and-white shape hurtled through the camp barrier.

“Actual badger!” Acornkit squealed. The kits were quickly let down and shepherded into the nursery, the warriors went on guard, ready to strike, and Leafpool and Cinderpelt inched toward the cobweb. Just as Sunblaze was about to spring into battle, Brambleclaw got a good look at the badger.

“Wait!” He cried, causing warriors to look at him in bemusement. “What brings you here, Midnight?”

Instantly the tension in the camp dropped a bit, as Firestar sheathed his claws and padded up to the badger along with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

“We thank you for passing on the message of the forest to us.” Firestar spoke.

“Was my job. Did not cause much trouble to help young warriors.”

“Either way, we appreciate it.” Brambleclaw said, standing with Squirrelflight.

“Enough time for talk. Is great danger coming now. Wolf coming. Has scented cat and wants meal and plaything.”

Ferncloud looked vaguely sick. “Plaything...?” She asked.

But Midnight did not elaborate, craning her broad head toward the camp wall. Growling could be heard. Sorreltail gave a gasp from within the nursery.

“My kits are coming!” Cinderpelt rushed over, while a team of warriors formed up around the nursery.

Then the barrier was broken, and all hell broke loose. Yowlings of cats and howlings of wolf sprung up as the warriors in camp flung themselves at the gargantuan beast. But the wolf shrugged them off like a warrior would shake off snow, and they kept going. It advanced toward the nursery, when Doeflower did something very brave and very stupid; she went for the wolf’s eyes. Leaping toward the great beast, she had her claws outstretched, ready to half-blind the great brute.

The wolf was surprised for a split-second; claws raked down its eye, spilling blood onto the stone. But the wolf wasn’t done yet; still bleeding, it jerked its maw upward and opened its mouth. Doeflower lost her grip, tumbling down into the jaws of the wolf.

It bit down. Doeflower let out an anguished scream, half-pained and half-defiant, and the wolf let her fall. She had nearly been severed in half; even StarClan wouldn’t be able to heal this.

“YOU PIECE OF FOX-DUNG! YOU MOUSE-LIVER! I’LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AND FEED THEM TO THE CROWS!” Cloudtail roared, latching onto its tail. Stonespark followed swiftly, grasping its leg. But still it advanced. It made its way to the nursery, where it shook Stonespark off as if she were a kit. It crashed through the nursery.

“That’s right, Sorreltail, push...” Cinderpelt coaxed. Warriors were trying to distract the great brute, but it had gotten Sorreltail’s scent. It lumbered forward.

“Help her.” Cinderpelt said, pushing her sister-by-mate into the back of the nursery. Then she dashed, using sharp claws to scale the beast. She swiped at its sensitive nose, causing it to howl in pain. As it attempted to use the same trick it had on Doeflower, she nimbly dodged, going for its ear this time. 

Meanwhile, Stonespark, Cloudtail, Whitewing and Firestar had hung back a second; Doeflower looked up at them with half-glazed eyes. She gave them a small half-smile, one that spoke of tiredness and regret and a million other things that she could not say; her flank went still and she was gone. Cloudtail gave an audible yowl of grief, while Stonespark was trembling. Whitewing said nothing, but stared at her dead grandmother. Firestar had tears pooling in his eyes.

A scream from the nursery broke them out of their mourning; it was into the fray once again.

Ferncloud roughly licked the third kit as Cinderpelt continued to dance around the beast. Its flank was littered with wounds, but still it had not run. Just as Sorreltail bore her fourth and final kit, the wolf got a lucky hit on Cinderpelt’s stomach. Dustpelt flung himself at the beast, and it stumbled into the open. 

To everyone’s surprise, it spoke.

“Enough.” It said. “I already kill one herb-cat and one fight-cat, and you tire me. I offer trade. Who your leader?”

Firestar made to step forward, but Graystripe was faster. “I am.”

“I take you and rest of lake-cat never worry about me again.” The wolf growled.

“Graystripe, no!” Firestar outburst.

“You accept?” The wolf asked.

“I do.” Graystripe sighed.

“Don’t leave me!” Silverstream cried.

“It’s the only way I can guarantee that you won’t be killed.” Graystripe said. Before anyone could say anything, as Stormfur opened his mouth and Firestar made to lunge at the beast, the wolf picked Graystripe up like prey and loped away.

“GRAYSTRIPE!” Silverstream yowled in unison with Firestar. After a short time, hurried running was heard at the entry to camp and Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Talonfeather and Applepaw burst through the thorn tunnel at nearly the same time as Feathertail, Crowfeather and Grasspaw did.

“We heard screaming.” Feathertail panted, obviously out of breath. “What happened?”

“We’re obviously too late.” Rowanclaw lamented, looking at Doeflower’s body on the stone floor. Leafpool nudged Cinderpelt into the open, where the stars were just beginning to come out – the she-cat's eyes reflected them as she made the gargantuan effort of lifting her head.

“Don’t go, Cinderpelt, please!” Leafpool’s mewl rang across the silent camp.

“I wish I could stay.” Cinderpelt said, touching her nose to Leafpool’s.

“Hang on! I’ll get some cobwebs, some marigold... something!”

“It’s too late. Sometimes you’ve just got to let the patient go.”

“This isn’t how it was supposed to be!” Brackenfur cried, coming up with Brightheart and Thornclaw.

“You were going to be the medicine cat who was going to live until they were so old that their teeth fell out!” Thornclaw cried.

“You were going to meet your nieces and nephews!” Brackenfur exclaimed.

“You would get to see Leafpool blossom and take an apprentice of her own!” Brightheart fretted.

“It wasn’t meant to be.” Cinderpelt replied. She suddenly seemed to look at a space next to the crowd. She smiled a small bit, blood trickling out of her mouth. Then her head flopped onto the stone, and all was still.

Midnight emerged into view of the other Clan cats, bearing a fresh back-scar from the fight with the wolf. Rowanclaw, Grasspaw and Applepaw bristled, but Crowfeather, Feathertail and Tawnypelt’s gazes glimmered with recognition.

“It is good to see you again, Midnight.” Tawnypelt said. “I just wish it wasn’t like this.” A wreath sat upon her head, but no one noticed in the aftermath.

“Were there any other casualties?” Crowfeather asked, regretting it as soon as he saw Stormfur wincing.

“Graystripe.” Firestar replied dejectedly. He pressed on. “He made a deal with it. The wolf agreed to take him in exchange for leaving the Clans alone.”

Feathertail gave a cry of horror; her family rushed to be with her. 

“We have lost a lot today.” Firestar said. “We must rebuild.”

**Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw: *Bicker about fish, the weather, etc***

**Leafpool: You two need marriage counselling.**

**Birchpaw/Hollypaw, passing by: It’s how they flirt.**

**Cinderpelt: It wasn’t meant to be. *Dies***

**Yellowfang, to Bluestorm: And they say our deaths were dramatic.**


	38. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash, Stoneteller and Leafpool get some time in the limelight.

All was dark; sure, Ash knew that he had died when the dog flung him against the trunk, felt the sickening crunch of bone as he made impact; wandered in... wherever he was. But what was new was whisperings. Had he died after all? Had those pathetic Clan cats served to keep him alive where they murdered his mother? He got closer; the whisperings grew louder and louder as he padded steadily toward them.

He could see something. It was the silhouette of a gnarled tree, roots encased in sucking mud. He scrambled forward to meet it, finding himself suddenly in a misted forest; the scent of rot filled the air. Before him was a dark tabby, eyes scarred over.

“You hate the Clans too, huh?” The figure growled.

“With all my heart.”

“My name is Brokenstar – the Clans stole my eyes and my rightful leadership.”

“They took my mother.”

“And judging by the fact that you’re here, you were a former Clan cat? What’s your name?”

“They lured me in with honeyed words and promises of glory. I woke up when my mother was left to be ravaged by a dog. I am Ash.”

“Ash, huh? Well, I can train you to be the best fighter you’ve seen to take back what you’ve had stolen. And who better to enact justice than one of their own? I will give you a Clan name, to remind you of exactly what that scum stole from you.”

“Thank you.” Ash said.

“You will be known as Ashfur. May every hair on your pelt be consumed by the desire for justice.”

Then, the mystery cat slipped away into darkness, leaving Ashfur alone with his thoughts.

Back in the world of the living, Stoneteller sat in the Cave of the Pointed Stones. Brook’s leaving was regrettable, but his Tribe was already weak. They couldn’t afford to take on a wolf.

Just then, the moon came out and Stoneteller saw something in the water. Wolf’s eyes – half-blind. Scarred skin and red fur. And three flashes of fur – one brown-and-cream, two gray – and Stoneteller understood.

The Clans had driven off the beast – but at a terrible cost.

The other Clan cats had left after ascertaining that there was nothing specific that they could do to help. Leafpool stepped up to the middle of the Clan, calling for order.

“All injured cats form a line here in order of most to least injured. Those who are relatively unscathed, please collect rosemary, mint and marigold for burial and disinfectant purposes. Cinderp-” She broke off, starting again. “I will be there to treat the wounds with what we have.”

Just then, Berrypaw, Mousepaw and their mentors arrived, staring at the ruined barrier and the blood on the floor.

“What happened?” Mousepaw asked.

“A wolf. That’s what happened.” Hazelpaw, littered with small scars, came near to her brothers. “And don’t worry about the badger in the treatment line; she’s on our side.”

“Can you get new thorns and brambles for the camp barrier?” Dustpelt asked. 

“On it.” Mistleflight said, leaving with Berrypaw. Clearbrook went over to Stormfur, silently inviting him to come with her. Stormfur blinked gratefully, then set off with her and Mousepaw to fetch thorns for the barrier. Sunblaze, Shrewnose, Barleypelt and Sootfur set off to fetch the herbs Leafpool requested. 

Meanwhile, Leafpool was busy treating injuries – everything from minor scratches to a major laceration on Ravenflight that would require overnight observation. Finally, after sending Birchpaw away with a cobwebbed nick in his ear, she took most of her remaining marigold and approached Midnight.

“Thank you.” Midnight said, as Leafpool slathered the poultice onto the gash on her back. 

“It was no problem. You helped us, so we’ll help you.”

Then, Midnight dipped her broad head to the assembled crowd, and walked through the barrier’s tattered pieces to get to her home near the sun-drown-place.

Immediately after Midnight had left, Brackenfur left the nursery, mixed emotion prominent in his eyes.

“How are they?” Leafpool asked, noting that the golden-brown tom had some scratches to treat.

“Lavenderfur and Ferncloud pronounced them healthy.”

“I’ll dress your wounds; I still have a bit of marigold left. Then I can bring Sorreltail some borage.”

“Thank you.” Brackenfur blinked gratefully at her as she brought out the last of her marigold and started to quickly dress the wound. Once his scratches and wounds were treated to her satisfaction, she padded inside to the medicine den, pointedly looking away from Cinderpelt’s nest, to fetch borage. The stock was well-filled, seeing as Acornkit, Barkkit and Lakekit had been recently weaned, so she grabbed a mouthful and made her way to her friend’s side. Sandstorm and Thornclaw were busy using moss to scrub the blood from the floor of the nursery while Sorreltail watched her kits fondly.

“I’ve brought you some borage.” Leafpool placed the pile by Sorreltail’s side as Brackenfur padded in, laying by her side. 

“We’ve named them.” Sorreltail said without preamble. “The only tom of the litter shall be called Molekit, the tortoiseshell is Poppykit, the one that looks like Brackenfur is called Honeykit... and the gray she-cat here’s name is Cinderkit.”

Leafpool felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked to Sorreltail and Brackenfur, both of whom had emotion plain on their faces.

“That’s perfect.” She managed to whisper, before slipping out of the den. The patrol had come back with the burial herbs and the marigold, and she thanked them duly. She stored the herbs she would not need to use quickly in a shady spot for preserving later and took the burial herbs into her mouth. She went outside to see that the bramble patrol had returned, and already Dustpelt and Brackenfur were directing reconstruction efforts.

Firestar turned to the side where Graystripe would normally be, seeing nothing there. His ears drooped and he went down to the bottom of the Highledge to organise patrols. In the end, Brambleclaw took Birchpaw, Brightheart and Larchpaw on a border patrol, while Mousefur, Silverstream and Barleypelt went to hunt prey to replenish the pile. 

As Leafpool deftly wove the burial herbs into the fur of those that had died, taking extra care to cover the ugly wounds on Doeflower, their families and friends gathered for vigil. Cloudtail and Stonespark padded demurely to Doeflower; Cloudtail’s rage had ebbed and he now looked defeated. Acornkit and Barkkit, despite Sunblaze’s best efforts, lay beside their grandmother as well, while Mistleflight groomed the body of her mentor. Firestar and Whitewing were split between the two bodies; Brightheart, Brackenfur and Thornclaw sat around Cinderpelt. Leafpool finally finished weaving rosemary and mint into Cinderpelt’s fur and gathered around Cinderpelt with the others.

Squirrelflight curled up with Brambleclaw after the latter had returned from patrol; both were exhausted, but somehow too shaken to sleep immediately. They both saw Stormfur and Silverstream in their nests, sitting vigil for Graystripe, and sadness coursed through Squirrelflight.

They had all lost so much.

**Everyone: *Tributes/Angst***

**Stoneteller: Three flashes of fur and a wolf’s eyes. The Tribe of Endless Hunting really has something to say. Hmm, I wonder what it is?**

**Everyone: *Stops angst, looks at him incredulously***


	39. ThunderClan's First Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadpolefur delivers some news; the deputy is decided.

The bodies were freshly buried – the smell of fresh-turned earth and dry flowers was prominent in the air around the site. Firestar pushed himself to his paws and trod away from the hollow; a small stick had been marked in a site just over from Doeflower to represent Graystripe and his sacrifice. Newleaf buds did nothing to disguise the ugly scent of wolf and the metallic stains of blood that Doeflower and Cinderpelt had left while being borne to their resting-places. 

But Clan life had to go on. He needed to appoint a deputy before moonhigh – and since Graystripe was taken just after moonhigh, that gave him time to think. There were many who could make good deputies – loyal Sandstorm, persistent Brightheart, steadfast Stormfur, or keen Brambleclaw. But he didn’t want to be a nepotist and choose Sandstorm solely as she was his mate, or choose Stormfur for his connection to Graystripe. He sighed again.

“Why did it have to be like this, Graystripe?” He asked. He paced onward to see dark tabby fur; his nose was to the ground, trying to follow a path.

“And the trail disappears here. StarClan-accursed wolf crossed a river or something.” Brambleclaw mumbled. Squirrelflight burst out of another bush on the opposite side of the little brook.

“Crafty piece of fox-dung went over the rocks.”

Firestar padded on to camp; meanwhile, the two young mates shook their fur off.

“That’s the last of the distinguishable scent trails.”

“We’d better get back; everyone will be wondering where we are.” Squirrelflight remarked.

“Do you want to have a fish first? Tracking Graystripe is all well and good, but bringing back prey would be better.”

“Sounds nice – I need something to take my mind off it anyway.”

They sat down near the lake and had a friendly competition like that long-ago day in the barn, during simpler times when all they had to worry about was the entire fate of the Clans and all the cats within.

“Maybe if I put this minnow in the water, it’ll attract someth-” Brambleclaw started, tailing off mid-sentence as a large trout lunged for the minnow, mouth gaping. Brambleclaw hooked it with a claw and lay it on the pebbled shore.

“Impressive, but I’ve won.” Squirrelflight said.

“Hey, I recognise that fish!” Brambleclaw groused, pointing to one of his catches on the pile.

“We said five fish, not where they had to be from.”

“I’ll show you five fish!” Brambleclaw grumbled, tackling her into the water. Squirrelflight was quick to respond, nimbly flipping the massive tabby onto his back.

“I have you at my mercy now.” Squirrelflight boasted.

“Oh no, whatever will I do?” Brambleclaw mock-sighed. “Will she let me go if I promised her a stroll in the clearing later?”

“You drive a hard bargain, but I’ll have to agree.” Squirrelflight laughed, getting off her mate.

“Sorry to break up your love-moment, but I have to talk to you. Tadpolefur had padded up to them, pelt streaming and eyes desperate.

“We’re all ears.” Squirrelflight said, after checking that Brambleclaw was also engaged.

“Hawkfrost attempted to kill Mistyfoot tonight. He was going to use the high newleaf waters and an ‘accidental’ shove to get rid of her. I stopped him; but Leopardstar won’t believe me if I tell her.”

“Why not?” Brambleclaw asked, bemused.

“Leopardstar always liked Hawkfrost the most out of the three of us. Elders’ rumours that I heard when the other apprentices thought we weren’t in earshot say that Leopardstar loved Tigerstar and Sasha both.”

“Oh.” The pieces fell together in Squirrelflight’s mind; he blinked. “So Leopardstar wants to keep you three around because you’re the product of the two cats she loved?”

“I think so, yes. But more precisely, she wants to keep Hawkfrost around. Because he wears his pelt and her eyes; because...” He seemed unable to say it.

“She’s hoping that this Tigerstar doesn’t become evil like the other did. She’s still hoping for a piece of him in the clan – ambitious, charming and powerful.” Brambleclaw breathed.

“But there’s another reason, too. There is apparently Sasha in him; it comes out in the way he cleans his paw, the way he speaks, his steadfast independence.”

“So, what will you do?” Squirrelflight asked.

“What I can. I believe that Hawkfrost will have no leverage over me soon; he will wish to punish me for stepping in.”

“And Mothwing, too...” Brambleclaw realised with a sinking feeling.

“Yes. The gathering is tomorrow, isn’t it? He’ll likely make an announcement then. But I’m done with my brother. He has proven himself to be reprehensible, and I don’t want a part in that legacy.”

“Hey, maybe you lot should make a club. The “Kits of Tigerstar Who Aren’t Evil” Club. You could have meetings and everything!” Squirrelflight laughed.

“First on the agenda: all who wish to be loyal to their Clan, say aye.” Brambleclaw joked.

“Aye.” Tadpolefur replied, echoed by Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight stuck a paw up in the air.

“Meeting adjourned.” Tadpolefur said. “I just wanted to warn you – although Hawkfrost seems like he’s laying idle, he isn’t.”

Firestar eventually slept. He had expected it to be hard, with tossing and turning and mourning, but he was exhausted, and slept as soon as he had lay down in his nest. 

He soon found himself atop the camp. Were those thorns down there? Why were they around the camp? He padded closer to one of them. These were brambles – they solely faced outward, shielding the camp from all outside harm.

He looked closer – the individual thorns of each cluster were curved, almost like...

Bramble claws! Bramble claws would protect the Clan.

StarClan had chosen his deputy for him.

Just before moonhigh, Firestar gathered his Clan. There were the apprentices – Ferncloud's litter would be ready to make warrior in a couple of moons, at the rate that they were progressing. The cats he had chosen were born mentors. The warriors assembled in one group, though there were conspicuous gaps where Doeflower and Graystripe should have been. Nearer the medicine den, Leafpool sat, again with a bed of ferns where Cinderpelt usually sat.

“I have received a sign from StarClan and have used my own personal judgement to come to this decision. I say these words before the spirits of our ancestors and Graystripe, so they may hear and approve of my choice.

The new deputy of ThunderClan shall be Brambleclaw.”

Brambleclaw stood there, mouth gaping in shock for a while.

“Close your mouth or you’ll catch ticks.” Squirrelflight teased.

“M-me?” Brambleclaw asked. “Firestar, are you sure?”

“Certain.” The orange tom dipped his head in recognition, then melted away into the crowd and left Brambleclaw to get mobbed.

**Squirrel and Bramble: *Having A Moment***

**Tadpolefur: This interruption was brought to you by Raid Shadow Legends... and Hawkfrost.**

**Firestar: Hm, who should deputy be?**

**Yellowfang: He’s oblivious. Break out the Vision TM **

**Brambleclaw: I’m actually a deputy! Yay!**

**Squirrelflight: He does know that I’m practically going to be another deputy, right?**

**Brambleclaw: Yes, dear.**


	40. Another Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meet up and share news.

The full moon shone through the branches of the massive tree as ThunderClan, WindClan, SkyClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan mingled. Ferncloud’s litter were talking enthusiastically to Tallpoppy’s, while Berrypaw, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw talked to Tumblepaw, Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw. In a cluster, the journeyers, sans one, talked; Swiftstrike and Tadpolefur had joined the group too.

“...And Bluebellkit seems to be the shyer one, but Rookkit keeps everyone in camp on their paws.” Swiftstrike said.

“I’ll bet.” Tawnypelt said, joining the group with Rowanclaw. She wore a wreath proudly.

“Congrats!” Brambleclaw purred. 

“Turns out the ShadowClan betting pool was going full swing. We were making eyes at each other, apparently.”

“How’s the pool on Blackstar and Russetfur?”

“Honestly, I think we’re going to have to stage an intervention.” Rowanclaw laughed. 

“How are you getting on?” Crowfeather asked.

“We’re rebuilding, slowly but surely. The wolf may have taken three of our Clanmates, but it hasn’t robbed us of our spirit.”

“Spoken like a true deputy.” Squirrelflight chuckled.

“You didn’t tell me you were deputy!” Tawnypelt yowled.

“I became deputy just last night.” Brambleclaw curled his tail around Squirrelflight, who reciprocated. “Truth be told, we’re figuring this out together.”

“Yep. There are practically two deputies!” Hollypaw purred, coming up to the group.

“Weren’t you talking with the ShadowClan apprentices?”

“They started to jabber about crushes; I got bored.”

“Ah. You came at the right time then; we were talking about the lovey-dovey stuff too earlier.” Tadpolefur said.

“Yeah. Anyway, we have debated-” 

“-Argued.” Squirrelflight jumped in.

“Well, it wasn’t like we were at each other’s throats.”

“Fair.”

“We debated patrols today. She saved me from an unintended Sootfur-Mistleflight combo.”

“That wouldn’t have been fun for anyone.” Primrosepetal said.

Just then, the leaders called the Gathering to attention; Brambleclaw took his required place at the base of the tree.

“ThunderClan seem to have a new deputy; would you like to go first, Firestar?” Leafstar asked.

“ThunderClan have endured a wolf attack; however three of our cats were lost. Doeflower and Cinderpelt both gave their lives fighting the beast, and Graystripe made a deal with it that would stop it from coming to attack any Clan again. In return, it took him.” Squirrelflight could see the effort it took for her father to keep his voice steady, and resolved to take him on a hunt to distract him later.

Gasps of horror emanated from the crowd, particularly in SkyClan.

“Brambleclaw is the new deputy in his place. Although not born in the Clan, he has proved himself loyal these past moons.”

“Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!” The Clans chanted. Goldenflower padded up to him and licked him on the forehead.

“Other than that, ThunderClan are doing well and are as strong as ever.”

“Who wishes to go next? Leopardstar? Gorsestar?” Blackstar asked. Before anyone could respond, Hawkfrost swarmed up the tree.

“I have learned of a grievous injustice to StarClan. It pains me to say this, but my brother Tadpolefur faked Mothwing’s sign that led to her being a medicine cat.”

Murmurs grew; Brambleclaw abandoned his deputy post to form up around Tadpolefur. Leafpool herded Mothwing into the middle of the group, trying to shield her from accusing eyes.

“Is this true?” Leopardstar asked. Tadpolefur strode out of the group.

“It is. StarClan have seen many faked signs before; the elders told me of a few. Jumpfoot and Mossfire’s story ended with the medicine cat faking a flower-stem sign. The stars cannot decide everything.” Tadpolefur sat away from the group, head held high.

“Besides,” Sandstorm said. “StarClan have control over some lightning and some wind. There would have been myriad ways for them to destroy the moth’s wing if they wanted to.”

Murmurs of agreement sprung up around RiverClan.

“StarClan have accepted her as one of us, and she will remain that way.” Echofur said.

“Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Hawkfrost.” Leopardstar nodded.

“RiverClan have been doing well. Two elders have passed from natural causes, but although we grieve them, we will move on. Two apprentices have joined our numbers from a group just above our territory – Beechpaw and Ripplepaw. The rogues are not a threat.”

Blackstar went next. “ShadowClan is strong, the prey is running well and it would be unwise to look for a fight.”

“Short and sweet.” Tawnypelt said.

“That’s Blackstar for you.” Brambleclaw replied.

“SkyClan is flourishing. Our apprentices are skilful; our warriors even more so. We do not go hungry and are making advances in hunting technique in our new home.”

“Hear, hear!” Longtail waved his tail.

“A border dispute between us and ShadowClan has been resolved.”

“You mean some of our younger warriors, craving recognition, tried and failed to take you on. Rest assured, they have been assigned to elders’ duties and in some cases have been sent back to the apprentices’ den to learn the meaning of warriorhood again.”

“Thank you.” Leafstar nodded. 

Longtail smiled. “I gave one a nick to remember.” 

Gorsestar was last. “WindClan are thriving, the rabbits are running well and our new source of food on water stocks our fresh-kill pile. Barkface wishes to speak now.”

“Cats of the Clans, it is no secret that I am getting old. Before StarClan calls me, I wish to make a temporary apprentice of Rosethorn. She will train in herb knowledge and healing, and will pass on her knowledge to a proper medicine cat apprentice in the event that I am unable to.”

“We will take her as one of our own for the time where she is with us.” Littlecloud promised.

“Thank you.” Rosethorn purred. 

“The gathering is adjourned.” Firestar called, jumping down.

Tadpolefur padded up to Primrosepetal. “Would you like to go for a walk after this?”

“Sure.”

“Ten to one it’s Primrosepetal that makes the move.” Tawnypelt hissed into her brother’s ear, before repeating it to the other members of their group.

“Oh, none of us doubted that.” Squirrelflight said, satisfied that the two were summarily occupied.

“So, how did you two get together?”

“Oh, we were both dancing around each other, trying to be the best warriors we could be. I just blurted it out on patrol.” Tawnypelt said.

“Doesn’t surprise me.” Squirrelflight said. “We were all romantic and sappy, trying to do it the ‘proper’ way, and you two don’t really care for the formalities. Congratulations.”

Just then, Firestar broke up the gathering, and cats of all Clans moved to the tree-bridge.

**ShadowClan warriors: *Try to scuffle with SkyClan***

**Blackstar: Do you have the minds of kits or the minds of fleas?**

**ShadowClan warriors, beaten and shameful: ...Kits.**


	41. Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentices get their warrior names.

“Birchfall! Larchnose! Hollyshade!” The Clan cheered. Larchnose leapt into the air, Birchfall smacked his brother lightly with his tail and Hollyshade just rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly. 

“Congratulations, you lot!” Brambleclaw cuffed Birchfall around the ears affectionately.

“Thank you.” Hollyshade mewed. “Oh, what the heck, it’s my warrior ceremony. If I’m not allowed to be rambunctious now, when can I be?” That decided, she tackled Brightheart, laughing. The ginger-splotched she-cat soon kicked her off, and Hollyshade charged toward Squirrelflight, tackling her in a hug with whispered thanks.

“It was your work that got you here.” Squirrelflight murmured. Beside them, Acornpaw, Barkpaw and Lakepaw sat, eyes glazed as they dreamed of being warriors.

Once the general hubbub was over, and each new warrior was licked at least ten times by each of their parents, the meeting broke up.

“Sunset vigil for you lot. Hope you’re not tired.”

“How could I be tired after that?” Larchnose asked.

“Oh, you won’t feel that way at the end of your vigil.” Brightheart laughed.

“Want to bet?” Larchnose queried.

“One mouse says you’ll be tired.”

“You’re on."

Regret shone in Larchnose’s eyes the next morning as he grudgingly promised Brightheart a mouse from his next hunting patrol.

The three siblings went to their new nests in the warriors’ den, prepared by their mentors, and slept deeply. 

It was sunhigh when they awoke, feeling more refreshed.

“Are you ready for your first patrols?” Brambleclaw asked them.

“Of course!” Hollyshade said, swiftly echoed by her brothers.

“Okay then. Squirrelflight, Ferncloud, Hollyshade and I will try our luck near the tunnels, Larchnose, Brightheart, Birchfall and Dustpelt can go on sunhigh patrol...”

After he had allocated the patrols, Squirrelflight motioned to her former apprentice. “Come on, the day is young yet!”

They trekked on until they could see an entrance to the tunnels; Squirrelflight immediately went into the bush while Brambleclaw pinpointed a starling on a nearby branch. Hollyshade blended into the dark bark of a tree, eyes roving for prey, while Ferncloud scanned near a bramble bush. Squirrelflight returned with a vole at the same time as Hollyshade darted after a squirrel intent on climbing the tree she was at. Ferncloud came out of the brambles with a large rabbit that had gotten tangled – presumably from WindClan – and Brambleclaw had taken his starling and buried it while they were doing that. Hollyshade suddenly perked up.

“I heard something from the tunnels!” She exclaimed. “Maybe it’s Graystripe!”

“Be careful.” Squirrelflight warned. “We don’t know what’s down there.”

“I can hide from any wolves.” It was obvious that Hollyshade was dreaming of the glories of finding Graystripe, of bringing him back safe, of finally getting Silverstream to smile again...

She stepped into the tunnel, and nothing happened. She roved down the tunnel, calling until her voice was just an echo on the wind, then they could gradually hear her voice grow louder as she came back. Just as they could see the tips of her ears, an almighty crack filled the air, and Hollyshade disappeared from view.

“Hollyshade!” They yowled as one.

The tunnel had grown a massive sinkhole where the new warrior should have been.

“Hollyshade, can you hear us?” Ferncloud asked.

“Hollyshade, answer me!” Squirrelflight yowled.

“Are there any ledges to climb?” Brambleclaw asked.

“It made a clean cut. I think it weathered away.” Ferncloud mewed, dazed.

“Great StarClan...” Brambleclaw whispered, even as Squirrelflight yowled more and more desperate pleas into the void.

“Oh, great StarClan... my daughter...” Ferncloud whimpered, as Squirrelflight yowled and Brambleclaw tried to comprehend what had happened. Eventually it clicked.

“Help! Anybody!” He yowled, running away from the scene. He managed to run smack-dab into Birchfall, who shook his pelt out. 

“What’s the matter?” Birchfall asked.

“Your sister – sinkhole – not responding.” Brambleclaw choked out. That was all it took for the patrol to take off running at his lead, coming to the tunnels where Ferncloud had sank to her paws.

Brightheart grabbed a small, dislodged pebble and dropped it into the sinkhole; they heard it fall, but could not discern when it landed.

“I’m sorry,” Brightheart said, “but Hollyshade was very unlikely to have survived that fall.” 

Hearing it confirmed did little for Ferncloud and Squirrelflight, except for maybe causing Squirrelflight to stop yowling. Brambleclaw guided her to a stable patch of ground and curled around her, holding her as she shook and salty tears pooled in his eyes. She was always the ‘mature’ one of the group, he recalled. Always the one to be quietly snarky, the most pragmatic of the trio. He still remembered one day when the brothers of the group had tried to hunt on an ant’s nest, despite their sister’s warnings, and came back with myriad small bites and an ‘I told you so’ from their sister.

“We’d best tell Firestar.” Brightheart said, getting to her paws.

“Eat that.” Leafpool deposited a concoction of thyme and chamomile in front of all of them, which Squirrelflight robotically chewed. She could have done more... more to save her, more to warn her, more to train her. She could have forbidden Hollyshade from going into the tunnel, told her to wait until she went, done various other things to stop her apprentice’s death.

And now it was too late. 

Hollykit was always the one who came up to her to play most. As Squirrelpaw, when the warriors of the camp were busy, she used to take the kit on small badger rides and fishing trips and top-secret adventures to the Shining Cave. As Squirrelflight and Hollypaw, they went on hunts and patrols and training missions and explored every crevice of the new territory. And now there wouldn’t be a Squirrelflight and Hollyshade, where Hollyshade and she patrolled as equals and they joked and talked and discussed Clan affairs and goofed off together, just like when they had been younger. There wouldn’t be any more ‘you’re so old’ jokes – truth be told, though she groaned and complained at the time, she would miss them. 

(“I wish it were me,” she’d later remark to Brambleclaw, who’d press into her silently, words failing both of them as they sat vigil for the warrior who’d tackled Squirrelflight earlier.)

**Hollyshade: Ha ha ha ha! Nothing bad ever happens to Hollys- WAH! *Falls down into sinkhole***


	42. Does Squirrelflight is Pregananant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More mourning for Hollyshade, and a surprise for Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

Squirrelflight left a bundle of dandelions at the base of the cave, and padded away. It had been a quarter-moon; this was a tradition that felt right to keep. Already, fresh scents of decaying petals were prominent on the breeze; she supposed this was her own type of scent marker to warn away the others. She paced down to the lake and silently sat by the water, occasionally flicking a paw out to entrap a curious or oblivious fish. Brambleclaw had been a gift from StarClan during this time – he got her involved with the practicalities of deputyship whenever she started to spiral into guilt. Leafpool had gone to the Moonpool last night, bearing a cryptic warning from Cinderpelt that she had confided in them – and presumably Mothwing, too. 

_Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red._

It sounded ominous, but Squirrelflight had faith that the Clans would come through. Why would peace be mentioned if there were no Clans to enjoy it? Hawkfrost hadn’t shown his face - but knowing the crafty tabby, he already was plotting his next attempt at a coup. Squirrelflight flicked the water with her tail, causing ripples to emanate from the lakeshore and travel into the distance.

Last night, she and Brambleclaw had gotten together in a small nook just outside of camp and swapped stories of Hollyshade – Brightheart, Ferncloud, Larchnose and Birchfall had joined, and soon Dustpelt was talking as well. Throughout the whole thing, Squirrelflight had felt slightly ill – as if her very insides were revolting every time someone used the word ‘was’. 

She knew she’d need to come back soon, lest anyone worried about her. Usually, she’d tell them that she was fine, but she wasn’t so sure at the moment. 

Brambleclaw pushed his way through the undergrowth near the shore – cattails, mostly – and sat down beside her.

“You’ve had a good haul.” Brambleclaw rumbled.

“I needed something to do.”

“I know.” He said and sat quietly beside her until she turned to go. 

“D’you want some help carrying these?” He asked.

“Thank you.” She said. She picked the larger fish up, feeling her stomach protest as she took up the pike, but didn’t bite down. She kept concentrating on putting one paw in front of the other, slowly but surely making her way to camp.

Squirrelflight woke up in the medicine den in a nest of moss, with Leafpool peering concernedly down at her.

“I fainted, didn’t I?” Squirrelflight asked, trying to push herself to her paws.

“Yup. Had to kick Brambleclaw out because he wouldn’t stop pacing.” She paused, placing a paw on her forehead, looking into her sister’s ears and eyes. Finally, she nodded.

“You’re not ill, so I’ll ask – when did you last eat?”

“Last night.” She replied.

“What, that shrew?”

“That’s the one.”

“You probably fainted because of lack of energy. Let me just make sure-” Leafpool broke off with a startled hiss as she touched her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Squirrelflight asked.

“I thought I heard something. Hang on.” She pushed her paw to the same space again and nodded.

“Any illness?”

“Some, but I think it’s just the grief.”

Her sister gave her a glance. 

“Cravings?” She asked.

“Not really, though I’ve been eating more birds recently.”

“Okay, Squirrelflight. You’re going to have more reason to eat well; you’re having kits.”

“What?” She blurted, causing Brambleclaw to come running.

“How are you?” Brambleclaw asked. 

“I’m a bit shocked. Especially since I’ve just been told that I’m going to be a mother-”

“Wait, you’re pregnant?” Brambleclaw asked.

“Yeah, you’re going to be a father.”

“I’m going to be a father!” Brambleclaw yowled. “Oh, this is so great, and-” He cut off suddenly.

“You won’t be like him.” Squirrelflight said.

“How do you know that?”

“First of all, the fact that you worry about that. Secondly, the fact that you gave up your birth-Clan, where you’d have a strong contest on being leader, for this one. Finally, the way you interacted with Birchfall. You're going to be a great father.”

“And I have no doubt that you’ll be a great mother.” Squirrelflight purred for the first time since Hollyshade died and went into the clearing. 

“Mum! Dad!” Squirrelflight yowled, summoning the pair who were sharing tongues on one of the many flat stones in the clearing.

“What’s going on? Is something wrong?” Firestar asked.

“Or do you just want to spend some time with your old parents?” Sandstorm teased.

“Nothing’s wrong. In fact, something’s right. You’re going to be grandparents – I found out that I’m expecting.” Squirrelflight said.

“I’m going to be a grandfather?” Firestar whispered.

“I’M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER!” Firestar yowled.

“Yeah, congratulations and all, but everyone who wasn’t Snowflight now has bleeding ears.” Cloudtail flicked his uncle on the ear with his tail. “Congrats, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw. StarClan knows we needed some happy news around the place.”

Squirrelflight’s stomach growled again. “That’s my cue.” Squirrelflight said, taking a robin from the fresh-kill pile and practically inhaling it. When only gleaming bones were left, she looked up to find that Brambleclaw was gone.

“Probably went to tell the prey in the forest.” She chuckled, burying the bones in the dirtplace. After a while, Brambleclaw came back, beaming from ear to ear.

“I can’t believe it!” Brambleclaw enthused.

“Wait until they’re trying to wake you up in the middle of the night. Then you’ll believe it.” Ferncloud commented.

“I’m going to go on a walk.” Squirrelflight told him.

“Hollyshade?” He asked.

“Yeah.” 

She wandered through the now familiar path to the tunnel, where the day’s flowers still lay fresh. 

“Hi, Hollyshade.” She mewed into the cavern. “I’ve found out that I’ll be having kits. I won’t be able to stop by like I used to anymore - I hope that’s okay. If StarClan gets lonely, you can find me if you’d like.”

She padded away to the trees beyond, where Brambleclaw silently waited for her.

“One of these kits is going to be called Hollykit. I don’t care if they’re all pure white – one of them will be.”

“That’s fitting. In more ways than one – I have a feeling that one of these kittens was destined from the start to be called Hollykit.”

“Our little miracles.” Brambleclaw touched his muzzle to her stomach fondly, and they both made to go.

“Do you hear that, Hollyshade? One of them is going to be named after you.” Squirrelflight spoke.

A warm wind ruffled her fur; she padded back to camp with spirits lifted.

**Squirrelflight: I’m pregnant.**

**Brambleclaw and Firestar: I’M GOING TO BE A (GRAND)FATHER! LET ME TELL THIS STONE, ALL 5 CLANS, THE FISH, THE LAND PREY...**

**Leafpool: Well, you know they’re going to be supportive.**


End file.
